Love Sucks
by LoveMeNow
Summary: Jamie Tyler is the victim of her father's fault. Taken away from her life, she finds the world isn't how it really is. She finds the meaning of love. Loving someone and being in love. She knows that love takes you far, but how far, she'll have to find out
1. Jamie Tyler

Love + Hate = Forever

_This time we'll try to change the things we learned and grown to hate - Georgia Fair_

Illegal bonfires. My friends are such a good influence on me. Of course somebody had to be the good one. Me. Typical. I was the one teacher's loved, but not as a teacher's pet. No thanks. Parents approved of me as their children's friend. I was the one to ask permission. I talked for us, because unlike some people I knew, I was able to contain my feelings in front of adults. Let's just say I would make a brilliant actress.

It was most definitely not because I was good natured, kind, loving, all that shit.

"You, nice?" Jadlyn guffawed and turned to Matt, walking away from her mum with a satisfactory smile. Poor Mrs Shires had no idea her daughter had a plan of committing a crime and she had no idea that I was the total opposite of _nice_. "Can you imagine an innocent, shy Jamie Tyler?"

"No," he smirked, pulling his hood over his hat, again. He thought he was so cool.

"If you dare say I'm nice I'll karate chop your head off," I threatened jokingly and pulled Matt's hood down, again.

"Hey," he put his hands up as if to surrender, "I didn't say you were nice so please let me wear my hood."

"You'd look like a stalker if we weren't here," Evee teased. "Cap, hood, sunnies, head permanently down. Loser."

"Freak."

"Super freak."

"Weirdo."

"Guys!" I faked a whine and pulled Matt's hood up again, to his surprise. I smiled, pulling my own hood over my head and slid on my white sunnies. "Stalkers," I said in a creepy voice.

Jadlyn laughed and put her sunnies on along with her hat.

"What am I?" Evee asked, shrugging at her shirt and shorts, in lack of a hood, glasses, and a hat, "The normal one?"

"No, you're the weird one," Matt laughed and handed her his cap, "but don't worry, you're a stalker too now."

"Wait," Jade stopped mid step, "who exactly are we stalking?"

"Josh," I grinned evilly and ran towards beach full speed. "Race you!"

Only Matt had the slightest chance of beating me, but I had a head start, so I guess he didn't. I made it to state in 400 meter sprint, but nationals was a bit of a stretch.

Jade and Evee had stopped halfway, but Matt was not one to give up.

"Almost," I laughed, indicating to him with my fingers how much he'd lost by. "Aw, sorry Matt."

He punched me playfully when he reached the sand and smiled, "Hey, at least I don't boast about how good I look!"

"What do you call that? Not boasting?" I exclaimed before the working Josh waved at us. I waved back and glanced at the walking Jade and Evee.

"Beat by a girl," Evee teased and headed over to Josh.

"She had a head start!" he called out to her before she laughed and gave Josh a PDA.

"Just admit it Matt Cat," Jade nudged him and started stripping off her clothes, revealing her tan sleek body with her skimpy white bikini. "She beat you fair and square."

"I got a head start," I shrugged and pulled my jumper off.

Matt laughed, and then he suddenly stopped, "Wait, were you just _nice_?"

"Oh my god, Jamie was nice!" Jade squealed.

"Shut up," I kicked Matt for pointing it out.

We headed into the water, making the best of the last few days of holidays. Our last year to be together was coming too soon.

"I'm still not sure about the bonfire guys," I admitted as they began piling the wood up. "It's Saturday night and we are actually pretty close to the road. There's police everywhere."

"Hey Jamie," Matt put his hand reassuringly, "it's a small, harmless bonfire on the beach, near no trees, nothing flammable. Just chillax."

"Chillax?" I scoffed as I handed him a fat piece of wood, "I can't _chillax_!"

"Breathe!" Jade called from the other side of the fire. "You're overreacting!"

I laughed, but the gut feeling of guilt would never go away.

More and more people came, oblivious about the danger we could get in from just a bonfire. Music blasted loudly from somebody's iPod speakers. The feeling started to fade away. It was a dark Saturday night, and the Brighton Beach was blasting music and flickering fire flames, yeah, not suspicious at all.

"Come on dance!" Jade yelled over the music and brought over the punch. Who was smart enough to bring punch?

"POLICE!" somebody screamed and made a run for it.

Panic. I was right, but I was too scared to think about that.

Water, buckets I had made Matt fill with me just in case. I never thought we'd actually need it.

In the distant, the red and blue police sirens were blaring, headed straight for the beach.

"Matt!" I screamed, "Water! Get rid of the fire!"

Already the water was being poured out on the fire. The police car had stopped.

"Jamie," a hand grabbed me tightly, pulling me away from the fire. I threw the last bucket at the flickering flame and ran for it. We hid in the cave, peeking around to see flashlights beaming at the dead bonfire.

"At least they put it out," one of the two said and nodded approvingly. "Did no harm."

"Yeah because we came along," the other one snarled, "imagine what they would've burnt down. Stupid teenagers."

I heard someone mutter something unintelligent.

"Chill Francis," Jade hissed.

"Here take the speakers and the iPod," the second one said, smirking.

"That fucking bastard," Keenan growled, getting up.

"Get him down!" I told Josh, who was already pushing him against the cave wall, making sure he didn't try to get his stuff back.

"That cost a shit load," Keenan snapped. "Somebody's gonna pay me back."

"Nobody asked you to bring it," I glared at him, "so shut it Crawley."

Everyone else was silent. They didn't want to admit I was right, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. Nobody would know it was us. It could've been anyone, and it's not like we did anything that bad anyway. Even if they found us, everyone would be depending on me to lie my way through it. I already had a plan at the back of my head.

"They're gone," Matt informed and beckoned us to come out.

We all hurried out and split into groups. Jade was shivering without the burning warmth of the bonfire. I tugged Matt and pointed at her. He nodded and tossed her his jacket.

"You need something?" he asked, but I shook my head, even though I was undeniably cold. Matt needed his warmth too, but instead he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight. I breathed in his aftershave, refreshing.

We were never anything, and never going to be anything. Maybe when we were preteens, we confused friendship for something else.

"That was close," I murmured as we walked along the beach to the car.

Jade walked on the other side of Matt and he rested his other arm around her. Evee and Josh continued to be the perfect cute couple they were, walking behind us.

"You were right Jamie," Matt admitted, "sorry."

"Sorry too," Jade echoed from his other side.

"Sorry three and four!" Josh called from behind, speaking for Evee too.

I laughed wryly, "There's nothing to be sorry about, except that they came. Nobody knew."

"You did," Matt reminded.

"Well, you know me," I shrugged, "overreaction, and I just happened to be worried for the right reason this time, out of _twenty billion_ other times."

"And over exaggeration too," he chuckled, "you make it sound like your friends force you to do illegal stuff everyday."

"Well maybe they do," I teased and looked up at him, seeing the full moon in the sky.

"Am I not your friend anymore?" Matt joked incredulously.

"Will you two hook up already?" Jadlyn muttered, before I could answer and pulled Matt's arm off her. "I think I'm gonna- no, never mind."

"Josh and Evee are out of bounds Jade," I warned her with a smile, "I don't want my friend to be scarred for eternity."

"Stay," Matt said, "but I'm not promising no hooking up."

"Matt," I swatted his stomach playfully.

"Jokes!" he chuckled, and then added for kicks, "But seriously."

"Okay, leaving!" Jade announced and put her hands up in surrender.

"We're kidding!" I assured her with a laugh. "Our relationship will strictly stay as a friendship. I think we've realized that we don't work a couple of years back."

"Aw, now that's not true," he objected, "we were twelve and thirteen."

"Wait Matt, are you suggesting something?" Jade raised her eyebrow and nudged me from behind so Matt couldn't see. I flinched and kicked her back.

"Yeah, I'm suggesting we hook up now to piss you off," he laughed and kissed me deeply. He was definitely better from five years back, but I didn't say anything.

"GROSS GUYS!" Jade shrieked and pushed us both away. "Great! Make me feel like such a loner!"

"Jade!" I laughed and pulled her back, slotting her between Matt and I. "Stop, you know we're joking right?"

"Yeah," she muttered glumly, "but it's still depressing."

"What is with you emo girl?" Matt teased as we finally reached the foot path.

"Don't you guys dare hook up or I will never speak to you again!" she warned with a pout. "I'm not a fifth wheel!"

"_Chillax_," I smiled, "never going to happen, right Matt?"

"Yep, never," he confirmed, but I couldn't be sure there wasn't anything else in his voice. I just hoped I wasn't hurting him. Maybe he still felt the same way after 5 years.

I waved my friends goodbye the next day after the movies, not knowing it would be the last time I would see them, ever, or for at least a while.

I keyed my car and headed for work.


	2. Gone

_please review about what you think! enjooooy!_

_xmoonlitx_

Love + Hate = Forever

_Lost myself, and I am nowhere to be found - Sia_

The shop was empty, nothing at all intriguing the outsiders in. I felt like screaming out to the world an advertisement, wearing a chicken suit just so they would notice me, and listen. It was my loss too that there was no business, even if I didn't own it. I had to get my money eventually.

Pauli sighed in defeat, "I vill never mek money lik this!" he sulked and kicked the counter heartlessly.

"Hey don't worry," I assured him, patting his back, "I'll help."

"Jamie," he shook his head, "go, you hev better tings to do now. I vill clean up."

"No, Pau-"

"Gats an order," he cried miserably and waved me off.

As much as I loved him, I knew just as well that fishing gear was not going to interest the Aussie fellows. Nobody cared about fishing. I knew that because I didn't. Why fish when there are professionals to do it for you? And even if the pros came here, we didn't have nearly as good quality as they needed for them to even glance at our stuff. I felt sorry for Pauli.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pauli," I called out from the front, "don't break anything!"

All I got for an answer was another weak kick at the counter. I sighed. Why couldn't Pauli fish himself if he loved it so much? Oh right. He couldn't. Fear of fucking water. I couldn't blame him though. Just the thought of sinking a ten thousand feet below ground kind of crept me out. Not being able to breathe, choking, drowning, not good thoughts.

I swatted away the mosquito that kept pestering my shoulder. They have something for my neck and shoulders. It seemed to be where all the mosquitoes headed for, but only for me.

"Hi honey," a husky, deep voice crept behind me.

I turned around to see who my failed seducer was, only to have a hand inches from my neck. I ducked, thank goodness for my undeniably fast reactions and Jason for getting me hooked to martial arts.

"What do you want, bastard?" I hissed, grabbing ahold of the hand still reaching out. I began to twist it, but nothing came from the hooded attacker, not even a groan of discomfort. He immediately turned to right his hand back, forcing me to loose my grip and gasp in surprise. I ran for it, only heading down a dark street, hoping to find someone along the way.

"Wha-" he began and chased after me. I didn't get a couple of good steps before he had me to the ground, kicking at his head.

"Let the fu-" I screeched, trying to attract attention. His big thick hand covered my mouth, leaving me gasping for breath. He got on top of me, knife ready at hand, struggling to keep me steady. We tussled for a moment before I went for a punch, and a blur just passed by.

"Don't move," he threatened, suddenly having me faced away from him, standing, knife at my throat. I looked for help, only to realize that the street was deserted, but as my eyes adjusted to the night, I realized that it was a small narrow alleyway. "You'll do as I say or I'll kill you."

I realized his build was not that bulky, not the expected bulging biceps and towering height, but he was still strong, and tall. I knocked out plenty of guys the size of him, but then again, they were mainly fat, not muscle.

"Fuck you," I growled and kicked his groin, only to get a smirk.

"You really think that works?" he laughed and began dragging me further down the alley.

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized sarcastically, completely aware of the knife shaking with his laughter, "see, I mistaken you for a fucking man."

"Who says I'm not a fucking man?" he snapped and dug the knife further down.

"Nobody," I hissed, "just a fucking man without balls."

He didn't say anything in return, but I was sure I felt his lips curved, "Be bloody grateful I haven't killed you yet."

"Actually," I scoffed, "I'd prefer that so I wouldn't have to fucking smell you." But that was a lie. He smelt of honeycomb chocolate, and nobody, except for Matt, knew my secret obsession for honeycomb.

"You swear too damn much," he muttered before a sharp pain shot through my neck.

It might've been a couple hours, minutes, or days, I didn't know. Maybe I died, maybe I didn't, but I was pretty sure I wasn't, because heaven sucked shit, unless I went to hell. Even so, I wasn't sure I was supposed to feel numbing pain in my hands and feet and the strong desire for my heavy head to lay 'down' on something. Stupid gravity, oh how I hated it. And that's when I realized I was chained to a fucking wall.

"Get the fuck up," the same husky voice demanded.

"I would if I could," I told him, every word spitting with sarcasm, "but wait! I'm already up and off the ground! Bastard!"

The room I was in was barely classified as a room. Literally stone walls with hay scattered around every corner. It made a rectangle shaped room with a low ceiling, my head almost reached it. There was a dim candle light at the other side of the room. It had no effect over here, enabling me to see my kidnappers face.

"I didn't ask you to fucking talk," he threatened, holding the knife again.

"And you say I swear too much," I muttered under my breath, but he heard it.

"Say one more," he dared.

"You didn't tell me to st-" his pale masculine hand covered my face again. His hand was too big for a guy his size. If your hand was bigger than your face, apparently you had cancer. I really hoped he did.

"I will kill you-"

"Then do it!" I managed to muffle out of his hand, "Why not?"

He glared at me, removing his hand from my face. "You make another sound and I'll kill you with my bare hands." and with that, he flipped the knife into his pocket, as if to prove his point.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I hissed, not any louder than a whisper.

"Shut it!" he growled, suddenly so close to me. "I swear to god if you say another word!" his hand slapped my face hard, hard enough to make my bottom lip bleed. I hated my vulnerable lips, bleeding every other hour.

The blood seemed to make him tense, and then the unthinkable. He kissed me. No, it wasn't a kiss. He tasted my fucking blood! His tongue ran along my lip, cleaning the wound. I was stunned for a moment, but no creep was going to fool me like that.

"What the fu-" I began to scream, but again, my mouth was covered, this time with his own mouth. He bit my lip, just to shut me up. I could taste the blood, pooling into his mouth. I didn't see how he could stand the taste. Metallic, rust, gross.

"Stop talking," he warned in a deeper voice, making his other threats sound like a joke, "I mean it bitch."

I bit his lip in return, which was still on mine, ignoring the pain it caused my lower lip.

"Feisty," he noted with a smirk, releasing my poor lip, "just like daddy."

"What the fuck do you know about my dad?" I demanded, but he just gave me one last bite and moved away.

He moved towards the light, and to my horror, he looked no older than 25. His voice sounded like a 40 year old's, not... 25.

His hair was wet. I wondered from what. It laid messily on his forehead, I was so tempted to swat it out of his face, but of course I was chained to a fricking wall.

"Can you please unchain me?" I asked in my sweetest, phoniest voice. "A girl has her needs."

My only need was to get out of his hellhole.

He turned to me with a smile, "I'm surprised to you manage to not swear and use sarcasm in the same sentence."

"It was a question you retard," I spat ungratefully at him.

He laughed and sat down on the hay, "You know for a moment I was actually going do to let you go?"

"Fuck you," I told him with deep hatred.

"Not on a wall," he chuckled darkly at his own joke, "I'm not that tall."

"I am not-" I began angrily, but thought better of it, "please?"

"Ahaha," he smirked as if I said something funny, "no chance babe."

I wanted to scream at him so bad. Scream for him to unchain me. Scream for him to explain himself.

"Well I," I began, batting my eyelashes overtime, looking down. "I sort of, well, I... " he bent his head down so he could see my face, waiting a reason to let me go. "I really need to urinate," I lied successfully.

An uneasy look flashed through his face.

"I mean, you can't really expect to me do it..." I continued, proud of my acting skills. He seemed to fall for it. "Here."

"One minute," he grunted and stood up, to unchain me. He did my legs first, wary, as if he's expecting me to kick him. I wasn't that dumb. He had to undo my hand as well.

Once I was out, I looked at him expectantly to point the way to escape, but turned out he's not that dumb.

"You can do it there," he pointed at the further corner, "we won't be here much longer."

"Are you-" I started and glared at him. "No!"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and pulled out the handcuffs. I leapt out of the way and ran to the other side of the room.

He laughed, "Where do you suppose you're going to go? On the ceiling?"

He had a point, there was nowhere to go. No doors to break open or windows to smash. Maybe he was giving away a clue. Maybe the door was on the ceiling.

"Bastard," I hissed and again and looked frantically around the room for defensive things.

I grabbed the candle as he headed closer and closer, swinging the cuffs casually in his hands. I pointed the fire at him, hoping he'd shrink away from it, afraid to get burnt, but of course he was no coward, someone with his build. The closer he got, the dimmer the light seemed to get. I glanced up at him, hoping he'd fall for my puppy dog face. Dad always said he'd never seen a cuter face, but then again, he was my dad.

The fire was out before it touched his skin. I didn't have time to react. Everything went black. He was just about to grab my hands again, but I ducked and ran to the other corner, but again, he tripped me and both fell on the ground. This time, I did more than just kicking. He was too far below my legs to reach my mouth, so I screamed on the top of my lungs. He soon caught up though and I stopped screaming, waiting for the hand to come over. It didn't, but we tackled on the ground for a few seconds, before he had both my hands in a lock and my feet tight between his.

"Fuck you," I spat again before he lifted me up and dumped me on the other side.

"I think not," he hissed and he moved his lips to my neck, where the mosquito was about to bite before.

"What th-" the repetition of my mouth being muffled was getting boring. If I were him, I'd just muzzle me, but thankfully, I wasn't him.

I didn't have time to attack him before he locked my hands and feet again. I felt his cold breath on neck, moving down my collarbone.

"I'm sorry for this," he breathed, almost apologetically, but I didn't let it get to me, "I might bite."

I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing felt right. Especially when his tongue circled the area he was supposed to bite. What did he think he was? A freaking vampire? But the moment I thought that, he bared his teeth and hissed. Two sharp points dug into my skin, slowly at first. I didn't feel anything. Though I was acutely aware his teeth in my skin, draining out my blood. The world started to spin, my hands and feet started to lose their feelings, and once again, something darker than darkness, engulfed me.

_AN -_

_what do you think? xo_


	3. History

_AN- _

_hey guys, please do review, thank you _

Frappegurl777 _for reviewing and thank you for those who put my story on their favourites :) _

* * *

One line can change a story, so sometimes let the line be unsaid - Matt Goss

I found myself lying on something soft, maybe hard. I couldn't decide. It was comfortable, almost making me think that the past event was only just a nightmare. Maybe it was, but I felt a swollen throb where what's his name bit me. His teeth were sharp, I'd give him that, but what kind of person drinks human blood, or any other blood for that matter. He looked like an albino too, freakishly white with dark blue eyes, literally dark navy blue.

I turned to get more comfy, but something hard stopped me, maybe a wall. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the light. Yeah, it was a wall, and yeah, I was lying on what's his face.

"Fuck!" I screeched, jumping up, wherever we were. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I was in another room. A real room with real walls and a real bed, sort of like the ones in those ancient Chinese movies, with curtains draped around it. There was a real wooden desk with a real light and a real spinny chair. It was cold, everything was too bright. Everything was a whitish cream color, too white for my taste.

"Jamie," he purred from the bed, "come back."

"Ha!" I laughed and turned to him, "No, I'm not the retard here, you are."

"If I was the retard," he said, sitting up, "I would be the one that smelt like I hadn't washed for days."

"Ouch," I sneered sarcastically and looked for doors and windows again, "you can't talk."

"Actually, I think I am talking," the bastard chuckled and stood up. I crouched defensively and looked into his eyes, as if to give me a warning of what he was going to do next.

"Prick," I muttered, knowing that he could hear. "What do you want from me?"

"You?" he asked, "Nothing."

"How long had I been out?" I questioned curiously, admitting silently that I did smell like I hadn't showered in ages, but if I was correct, he would've kidnapped me two or three days ago.

He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth, "4 days." Slowly, cautiously, he took small steps towards me. Like that was going to fool me. I moved away from him, aware of my surroundings.

"What's your name and how do you know mine?" I demanded and reached for the knife in my pocket I'd forgotten before.

"One question at a time," the bastard teased, only too attentive of my hand reaching for my pocket.

"Fine!" I snapped and glared at his irresi- ugly face. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name," he laughed, "Jamie. Dolores. Tyler."

"Answer my question!" I hissed.

"Stop that!" he growled and attacked me. My knife wasn't anywhere in my pocket. The dick wit would've took it before.

I collapsed to the ground, still weak from the loss of blood, and suddenly the swollen throb started on my neck started again. I couldn't believe the freak bit me, still I tried to fight back. His hands tried to find mine and to pin them again, but he wasn't fast enough this time. I punched him right on the nose and ducked under his body, crawling frantically away from, but of course. He caught my ankle and pulled me to him, again.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves," he hissed and bared his teeth at me, showing me his two pointy teeth. Oh so scary. I rolled my eyes. I realized that his eyes were different. A different shade of blue. The light blue that you saw at the bottom of a pool in the midst of the night with all the pool lights on. Clear sapphire blue. I wondered if he got contacts to freak me out.

"Wow, that's some real good work you got done there!" I smirked at his teeth, "Who did them? Might get a pair of them myself!"

"You really don't want me to do that again," he looked down at the throbbing. I took a quick glance down and gasped. Two perfect crescent moon shapes engraved into my skin, separated by a couple of centimeters. Where his vampire teeth were, there were two indented marks. It looked like it'd been there for years, not days.

"Do it," I snarled, "I dare you."

He shrugged casually and leaned in. I admit, it would've been hot if he wasn't trying to suck my blood.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and he chuckled, unsurprised, "Just tell me your name first."

"Val," he answered shortly and started going down again.

"What, short for Vah-lur-ree?" I smirked, hoping he'd forget about sucking my blood again. Fucking vampire wannabe.

"No," he snapped, "Vae-lah-rhi."

"Vah-lur-ree," I laughed.

He ignored me and closed his hand over my mouth, once again. I didn't bother to protest, but muttered, "Vampire wannabe."

Vah-lur-ree heard it loud and clear. He released my mouth and glared at me. "These," pointing to his vampire teeth, "are real. There's the proof on your neck."

"Oh, ha ha," I scoffed, "you really supposed me to believe you're a vampire? I mean seriously. Grow up!"

"I'll see you in 4 days Jamie," he whispered in my ear and went back to my neck.

The wall behind Val began to move, making him snap up and dragging me with him. I groaned in annoyance and stepped on his foot, only awarding myself a threatening growl. I tried remember where the door was, but I knew it wasn't as easy as pushing down a handle.

"Val," a voice greeted warmly, and from behind the wall, stepped out an old man, dressed ridiculously like the pope. His white silver hair hung around his waist, annoying me so much. I felt like snipping it all off. "She is alive."

Val nodded in acknowledgement and pursed his pale lips.

"No shit Sherlock," I spat and Val slapped me, causing my lip wound to reopen itself. I cursed at him and wiped away the blood, hoping vampire wannabe would be tempted to lick up the blood.

"You're right," the old man smiled, "she is tough, just like her father."

"Shut up about my father!" I screeched, annoyed. I wanted answers, and not just everyone knows my name. Why? Why the hell did they want me? "You know nothing about my dad."

"No," he laughed and stepped forward. I defensively moved away, but Val grabbed a bunch of my hair and pulled me in to him. I wriggled uncomfortably in his grasped, trying to loosen his grip. "I know everything about your father Jamie, and your family."

I snarled and kicked Val, as if it would shut the pope freak up. He only tightened his grip, forcing a squeal out of me.

"I know your mother, miscarried two girls before your brother," he nodded, thoughtfully, "your brother, Jason, in juvenile jail. Got too obsessed with fighting, that one," he shook his head as if in sympathy.

"You know nothing!" I screamed at him, "You know nothing about my family or me! So fuck the hell off!"

"Shut the fuck up," Val threatened in his creepy voice, grabbing my jaw tightly, it hurt.

"Val," the pope said, "just bind her mouth and hands up. She won't run anywhere."

I wouldn't be too sure.

Val nodded and magically popped a piece of cloth out of nowhere and tied it around my mouth. He clicked the handcuffs around my wrist and swung the key teasingly in my face.

"Now Jamie," the pope sat down on the bed and looked at me with his grassy green eyes, "I want to tell you a story. A vampire story." I scoffed through the bind. They were so convinced they were vampires, it was insanity. "In the late 1920's, a vampire named Rigardio Lemming was living a happy life, with his wife and two kids." I didn't know vampires could have kids. "But when he went on a hunt, alone one night, he came home, and his family was dead. All beheaded. Not with silver. That does nothing to _us_." That made me wonder if there were other creatures like vampires. "He promised to seek revenge for this tragedy, and it took him a decade, a full ten years to find the killer. Thomas Jacobsen Tyler." Aha, funny. My dad's name. "He was in his early 30's, finding someone to settle down with. Rigardio Lemming was a powerful vampire, a smart one. His strong desire to drain Thomas was thought better of. Instead, he transformed Thomas into a vampire like himself, into a monster. Thomas was cursed with eternal immortality. He was cursed of being what he hated most. A monster. Shortly, he killed Rigardio with a swipe at the neck.

"Thomas could never die, however many times his head was chopped off, how many times daggers went through his heart, however long he lived without blood. See, when vampires go without blood for months, a year, they tend to weaken, and die a slow, painful, aching death. Thomas couldn't die, but he would suffer, forever, painful, and aching, but because of the thirst for blood, when blood was near, human blood. He couldn't hide from the monster he was, immediately drained the soul out of them. Every few years he would take a dying human, the gaps in between the feeds, he would suffer.

"He fell out of that pattern, feeding on humans that were already considered dead. Beggars, old people, diseased people, and others. One day, he fell in love. He fell in love with the human victim. She had the sweetest blood he had ever tasted, but yet he could not finish the meal. She never stayed conscious long enough to see who he was, so he pretended like it never happened. He tried to be human for her, because he was so deeply in love. He wanted to be human again. He would do anything for Rebecca Annie Sullivan."

I glared at the pope with my death stare. It didn't bother him at all, instead, he laughed. I wanted to kill him so bad. Rip his neck off. Stab a knife through his chest. Anything. Val was just standing behind me, obviously bored of hearing the story so many times.

"Now, there is just one way to become a human again. Five families. Five different venoms. Five, is all you need. Of course," he chuckled darkly, "there are only four left, because Thomas Tyler had killed the very last heir of the Demon venom. So nobody, not since Thomas, can become human again.

"Rebecca knew nothing of this. She was just an innocent human, with an innocent half bred in her stomach. Of course she didn't know yet, but Thomas could hear the heartbeat in her stomach, too fast for human, and too slow for the mutts, like that was possible anyway.

"He collected these 5 venoms, from Nautilus, the last heir of Demon venom, Chastity, the Sacred Venom, Elizabeth, from the Vanity Venom, Desmond from the Sweet Venom, and my daughter, Anastasia, from Eternal Venom.

"See, now," he sighed, and suddenly it all hit me, "Elizabeth was my wife, Anastasia was my daughter. He chose my two dearest women in my life in trade for his life, and yours. In trade for him to become mortal, to become a _weakling_."

I hissed.

"He is a disgrace to us!" The pope stood up, shaking in anger. "He selfish. He is careless. He doesn't deserve to live!" he calmed down, taking deep breaths, and then looked at me again. "I would turn him back into a 'monster', but there is nothing better than revenge."

I growled through the bind, leaning forward. Val pulled me back quickly and held his hand around my jaw again.

"Your mum is on her way," the pope smiled and began walking out. I broke out of Val's grip and made a run at the pope. I felt the anger bursting through me. I wanted to kill him so bad. Rip his head off, just like my dad apparently did. Before I even got a feet away from him, a force of wind blew me back, knocking me hard against the back wall. My head swung at the brick wall, causing blood to drip down the nape of my neck.

The pope turned around and smiled, turning to Val, "Her blood does smell delicious. Too bad Thomas didn't leave her as vampire. She would've made a good one."

I didn't have the strength to hiss or growl or snarl at his comment. I could feel the room spinning already, with Val towering above me. It made it worse when he sat me up and turned me around, just so he could lick up the wounds in his own pleasure. I lost conscious for the third time that week.


	4. Caught

_AN - _

_ouch ouch ouch! is it really that bad? :(  
five reviews and i might update.. please? _

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

I don't know where to go, can't do it alone - Lenka_

"Piss off," I moaned, pushing away the hand that kept touching my hair. To my disgust, I realized it was Val, playing with my hair. "Asshole!" I groaned and quickly got off the bed. A wave of nausea rushed over me. I tried to ignore it, but the falter in my step gave me away. Val quickly caught me before I dropped to the ground again. My vision was blurred. There were two Val's, and I had four hands. "Get off!" I demanded, but my voice sounded slurred.

"You need to sleep," Val's husky voice told me.

"I can't see," I complained when I hit the too comfy bed again.

"You hit your head hard," he excused.

"I can't move," I moaned, trying to remove myself from him.

"There's not enough blood in your system to su-"

"Yeah, maybe because somebody won't stop sucking my blood!" I snapped, making that sentence loud and clear.

"I was actually helping you the second time!" he snapped back, holding me tight to him so I really couldn't move.

"Yeah, really?" I laughed sarcastically, "Because it's so necessary to suck someone's blood to knock them unconscious for four days!"

"Somebody can't count," he muttered. "You hit your head hard."

"I'm counting the lip thing too!" I cried, using the small amount of strength in me to wiggle away from me.

"Fine, I was helping you the third time!"

"Care to elaborate?" I demanded, successfully failing to move.

"My saliva cleans your wound, heals it, numbs it, does whatever it needs to do to fix it," he explained impatiently, "if I didn't lick before biting, it would've hurt a lot more."

"Hmph," I grunted, showing I was clearly unhappy with the answer.

"Get some sleep," he ordered, making me a slight bit more uncomfortable.

"Make me," I muttered, but I could feel my heavy lids drooping down.

He didn't say anything. My stomach growled. I didn't blame it. The last time I ate was 3 hours before I went to work at Pauli's. How life was so different then.

"I'm hungry," I told Val, who was still holding me hostage in his arms, which were undeniably warm and comfy. A blanket and a pillow in one.

He sighed and loosened me, "Don't try to run because there's no where to run to. We're in the middle of a desert."

Great. Like I could run anywhere. I couldn't even get off the bed. Stupid blood sucking human. Vampire my ass. I didn't need Blade to defeat that son of a bitch.

I heard a small gust of wind and a wall slamming. He was gone, and I was cold. There was no blanket, at least not where my arms could reach. The bastard couldn't expect to be my blanket the whole time.

The whole time. How long was 'the whole time'? How long was I even going to be here? How long was I their hostage? How long before they kill me? No doubt they were going to kill me, but not yet. They had to show dad I was alive, but I was going to die anyway, so it made no difference. Great.

Mum.

I couldn't believe they took her too. She didn't know about it either, but she didn't learn martial arts when she was a teenager. There was no way she made it out without any scratches, not even I did. I hated to admit, my mum was weak, selfless. She would do anything for anyone, just not herself. It was our job to spoil her, because she never did herself. She didn't deserve this at all. I didn't deserve this at all. I did nothing to those vampire wannabes. Val didn't even flinch at the kick in the dick.

Another gust of wind blew through the air, and the wall slammed again.

"Dinner in bed?" a husky voice purred. It would've been sexy if I didn't know who it was.

"Dinner?" I asked, sitting up, using up all my strength.

"It's 8:34pm on Friday," he informed me, holding me up while balancing the plate at the same time, "I caught you on Sunday."

"I'm not a fish, bastard," I muttered and stared at the plate of steak, mashed potato and veggies with gravy. Didn't know 'vampires' could make food.

"Just eat," he ordered and placed the plate on my lap. He sat behind me, being my backrest and wrapped an arm around my waist while studying my wound with the other.

I didn't like the position we were in, but I was too hungry to point this out to him. I scarfed down the meat and started with the veggies, leaving the delicious mash till last.

"Is everything still blurry?" he asked, tracing the scar with his lips.

"Yep," I lied through a mouthful of potato.

"You serious?" Val sounded slightly alarmed.

"Nope," I smiled and took another spoonful. It was good stuff for people who don't eat normal food.

"Good," he said and I felt his lips curve upwards on my neck. It made me shiver a little, but I couldn't and I wouldn't let it get to me. "Sorry."

"No, it's-" what was I doing? I placed the knife and fork on the plate and held it out to him, "I'm done."

"I'll be back," he whispered in my ear, "sleep."

There was something in his voice that made me immediately obey. I was tired anyway, so I laid down and closed my eyes. I didn't even hear the wall open and close, and for the first time there, I slept willingly.

A strong pair of arms picked me up and carried me into another room. I recognized the swish of wind and the wall slam. When I opened my eyes, it was too late to see where the door was. We were in a brighter room, complete pure white walls. It blinded me. There was a bathtub, sink, toilet, and shower. I guessed it was time for me to wash. It'd almost been a week, and I really did reek.

I laughed at my own stupid rhyme and tried to get comfy in the arms.

"What's so funny?" Val asked, looking down at me with curiosity.

"Nothing," I muttered, realizing nothing should be funny in my situation.

He shrugged and put me down on the floor. I groaned. I didn't want to wash, not yet. He started unbuttoning my Pauli's work shirt I still had on.

"Piss off freak," I said, swatting away his big hands. "I can do it myself."

"You can't stand by yourself," he noted, and of course he was right.

"Go away," I demanded, sitting up, ignoring the massive head rush. "I _can _do it myself. Now get out!"

"Orders," he told me matter of factly, "can't leave you in a room alone-"

"It's not like it stopped you before!" I snapped when Val was clear again. Damn why were kidnappers so cute?

"Awake," he finished, shaking his head impatiently. "C'mon, you need a shower."

"So do you," I spat, lying again.

"Is that an invitation?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"No bastard," I growled and weakly punched his stomach.

He chuckled and tried to stand me up. "How do you expect to stand alone in the shower?"

"I expect a bath would be more reasonable," I compromised.

"Undress," Val ordered and leaned over me to turn on the bath taps. "I'm not going to rape you," he laughed when he saw my deadly expression, "calm down."

He couldn't expect me to calm down, not in this situation. He added bubbles to the bath, thankfully, but I didn't start undressing just yet. When the bath was full, and the bubbles were everywhere, he glanced down at me expectantly.

"Turn around!" I snapped, "don't expect I'm going to show you anything."

He smirked, but nevertheless, turned around.

I quickly ripped off the shirt, shorts, and undergarments. Getting myself into the bath was a different problem. It was high, very high for a bath, or at least to me. Sitting up was a pain, I didn't see how I could get over alone, but I wasn't going to ask Val for help.

Reading my mind, he swiftly turned around, picked me up, and slowly dropped me into the water. I growled at him, angry that he'd even seen some of me.

He grinned wickedly, grabbing a stool I hadn't seen before and sat down.

"Turn. Around," I repeated my demand before.

"I can't see through the bubbles, don't worry," Val chuckled.

"I don't. Care." I growled through my teeth.

Sensing my anger, he put his hands up as in surrender and turned around.

The water was soothing. The perfect temperature for me. I sighed in deep relief, and Val chuckled to himself. I ignored him, promising myself not to let him, but I let out a snarl at him.

"Arrogant," he muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Dick wit," I snapped back.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore." Dunno where that came from.

"Fuck head."

"I'm not sure that would work between us."

"Fuck off."

He laughed again and crossed his legs. I dipped my head in water. It felt so good, I stayed there for a couple of minutes. A strong hand pulled me out.

"What the hell was that for?" I screeched, trying to pull his hand off my arm.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" he repeated, growling. "Don't try drowning yourself."

"What's the difference?" I snapped, "I'm going to die anyway."

"Not that way!" he spat and let go hesitantly. "Try another like that, and I'll chain you up."

"Bite me," I muttered and rubbed the spot where he yanked me. It was going to bruise, just like when he grabbed my jaw.

I knew it was the wrong thing to say when Val, shot the deadly look at me, making my deadly eyes look like a puppy face. He didn't turn around, which made me nervous. I slowly began rubbing the shampoo in that was sitting at the corner of the bath tub. He was watching my every move, making me conscious of my every move.

The bath seemed excruciatingly long. I wanted to get out as soon as possible, but time seemed to drag. Finally, when I was done, I requested a towel in such a timid voice, I sounded like a mouse. He turned around respectfully and let me dry myself in peace.

"You can turn around now," I told him when I tied the towel around my chest, letting it drape down to cover the rest of my body. He seemed to gulp at the sight and I smiled.

"I'll get you clean clothes," he muttered and let the room in a rush.

I ceased at my chance and remembered the spot of the wall he left. There had to be another exit. He didn't do anything to open the wall, just walk towards it.

Grabbing my work clothes, I walked towards the opposite wall, feeling stupid that I was about to walk into a wall. It opened, to my utter surprise. I was right. There was an open corridor, and like the bathroom, it was completely white. Only one man was walking down the corridor. He turned around with his penetrating red eyes, boring into me. I gasped and turned to get back, but it was too late. He saw me.


	5. Hostage

_Mister Inaccessible, will this ever change? - Anouk_

"Jamie Tyler," he whispered, all of sudden pushing me against the wall. He placed his lips where my head wound was. I tried to scream, but again, nothing came out. "You're lucky I didn't suck the living soul out of your mother, with you in her stomach. Your damned father killed my brother, and I have a good mind of killing yours." No, not Jason.

He began licking the spot he was about to bite.

"No," I begged, "please no."

"No?" he chuckled evilly, "you smell just like your mother. Delicious."

"Valeri," I breathed, pronouncing his name right, hoping he'd hear me, even though I was barely whispering. "Valeri."

"Don't go calling for your dear Vae-lah-rhi now," the vampire smiled.

Too late. The wall beside us began to open, but he'd already bitten into me. I let out an ear splitting scream, even though the pain wasn't all that bad. He immediately ripped off of me and familiar warm hands grabbed me off the wall.

"You don't touch her," Val hissed at the vampire and dragged me into the room. He threw me onto the bed, grabbing my hand that was covering the bite from the other vampire. I didn't object when he cuffed my hand to the bed. "Fucking bastard marked you," he muttered and added sternly." Don't you dare go out there again."

I didn't want to. I was beginning to lose conscious again. Too much blood loss. Tears began filling my eyes. Val hugged me tight, even when my tears trickled down his black shirt. Just before I was about to sleep again, he turned me around and licked my wound clean. When my neck was fully numb, I fell asleep again.

I woke up without Val in sight. He was gone. I sighed. I was still chained to the bed, cold, naked, only with a towel wrapped around me.

"Why did you chain me to the bed?" I demanded when Val walked in with. Spaghetti Bolognese, yum.

"I didn't want you to wake up and try commit suicide while I was gone," he smirked and set the plate of food on the edge of the bed.

"You know I could easily knock myself out on that wall," I informed him, pointing at the rock solid wall beside the bed.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but then I'd lick up your wounds and you'd be fine. Besides, it's cushioned."

"No, wha-" I reached out to touch the wall. It wasn't rock solid, like I first touched it. He must've thought I would try. "Whatever."

He smirked, "Eat up."

"I can't reach," I told him in a matter of factly voice, attempting to take the plate on the other side of the massive kingsize bed. He handed me the plate, but I didn't take it. "Where are my clothes?"

"You're so freaking demanding," he muttered and went to get my clothes from the desk.

"Deal with it," I snapped and sat stubbornly on the bed.

He handed me a tight black shirt, black khakis, and black undergarments. He wanted to me to be a Goth, just like him. I glared at him, but he ignored me and unchained me before I could ask.

"Thank you," I barely whispered and quickly dressed.

"You're welcome," he smiled, clearly happy at the lack of sarcasm, swearing, and hatred in my voice.

I grunted and ate the spaghetti and world time record. Last time I ate was probably 24 hours ago. They were trying to starve me instead of killing me straight off. I gave him back the plate and crossed my legs on the bed. He just tossed the plate onto the desk, which landed without a sound on the edge.

Show off.

Val sat opposite me on the bed and stared at me. I stared back, not backing down, because that's how competitive I was. His eyes may penetrate, but they were too cute to do anything to me.

"Thank you," he murmured with a smile.

"What?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"You said my eyes were cute," he grinned, still looking at me.

"Fuck," I exclaimed and broke the eye contact, "don't read my mind!"

"Then don't look into my eyes," he told me with a smirk.

I grimaced and turned away, unsure what to do. He was annoying me, just the presence. I wanted to kick him, but knowing him, it would do nothing to him. Stupid vampire superpowers.

"C'mon," he begged, and pinned me down to the bed.

I looked away, avoiding his eyes, "Go away." I didn't bother to fight him anymore, he always won, and almost always knocks me unconscious.

"I like reading your thoughts," he told me, as if it made a difference, "please."

There was something in that plea that made me turn to him. It was only meant to be a glance, but a glance turned into a stare. Stupid, stupid vampire powers.

"It's not a power," he chuckled, "just our senses are a bit more exaggerated then humans."

Humans don't mind read, I thought bitterly, annoyed that I couldn't look away.

"But they can read expressions," Val pointed out and stroked my cheek, to my disgust.

That doesn't count.

"Apparently it does," he murmured and smiled, "and like reading expressions. Some people's minds are harder than others, like yours."

I couldn't help but to smile at that point. My mind was hard to read, sucker.

"But there are others where I can't read them at all," he smirked and broke the eye contact.

I sulked and pushed him off me.

"Don't worry, I haven't met one yet."

I bared my teeth at him and kicked his chest hard. He moved slightly, to my joy. At least I could do something to him. He got the signal and moved off the bed, studying something on the desk.

I didn't what to do except sit on the bed and watch him stand there. Wow, it was all going so great. I couldn't sleep anymore. Didn't need food. Didn't smell, now what?

"How much longer? I asked.

"4 days after today," he answered bluntly, understanding what I meant, but there was something in his voice I couldn't quite put a point on.

"Why?"

"Revenge."

"That's unfair."

"Life's unfair," he informed me. Pathetic excuse, but I knew he was right.

The room went silent again. I stood and walked up behind me. He knew I was coming, I knew that. I turned him around and looked him deep in the eyes, opening my mind out for him to read.

"No, Jamie, no," he exclaimed, clutching my arms tightly, it hurt, "don't even think about it. I can't do anything."

"Tell them," I whispered, begging him. "She's innocent, leave her alone."

"You're innocent too," he reasoned, but saying that didn't help at all.

"What?" I demanded, "Are you saying the innocent should be all killed?"

"No!" he exclaimed, shaking me, unintentionally. "No, I don't-"

"Then why are you helping them?" I cried, locking my hands on his arms. "Why? Help _me_!"

"I owe him, Jamie," he sighed and loosened his grip, "he saved my life just before I was about to fall off a cliff."

"Can't vampires fly?" I muttered sarcastically.

He slapped me again, harder. My already swollen lip burst again. He sighed, "I'm sorry. I've got a really bad temper." He licked my lip in attempt to heal it for the second time. It took me everything not to kiss him then and there, but it was too late. He was kissing me. I forgot that he had slapped me about 20 seconds ago, but the moment I moved my tongue with his, he flew back, slamming himself against the back wall.

"I can't," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's-" okay? It wasn't okay when I wanted to tackle him to the ground and eat him up. It wasn't okay that I was thinking that, seconds after he slapped me. It was abuse, to my mind.

I went back to the bed, fingering my lips, where he kissed me. I could still feel the heat of his lips on mine, the taste of the honeycomb chocolate in my mouth. It pained not to have it in me anymore.

I thought about my ex. He was nothing like Val. He would never hit me. He wasn't that strong either. We never fought, but that was sort of the problem. He was boring. Nothing, really. His kisses were slow, careful, and sweet. Val's were, rough, but passionate, and challenging.

_What was I doing, thinking about a vampire wannabe? He was no doubt cute, sexy, hot, but he was the reason I was kept hostage, locked in. He was helping to kill me, and my mum. I hated him for that, but apparently not enough. What was wrong with me?_

* * *

_reviews? please?_


	6. Conversations

_AN - _

_mystic-ocean-lily: thank you! you made my day :) or night..  
it might get a bit heated up in the future chapters, just a warning...  
a different side of her, or her mum? her mum comes in the story in about two chapters.. enjoy!_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute - Snow Patrol_

Each day we'd have a conversation, and each time it'd end the same way.

"Would I be able to kill you with a dagger through the heart?" I asked him.

"Nope. We just seal right back up."

"Silver does nothing to you?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, running his fingers through my hair.

"Ginger?"

"I can eat it."

"A cross?"

"We're not against Jesus," he said.

"Do you sleep in coffins?" I continued questioning and positioned myself better on his stomach. He was still my pillow and blanket.

"Never sleep."

"Do you burn in the sun?"

"We're in the desert," he rolled his eyes, as if that explained everything, "and no we don't sparkle in the sun either."

"I know that!" I snapped and turned to look at him. "So basically you're not a vampire."

"I have fangs," he bared his teeth.

"So do I," I showed him mine, but they were nothing compared to his.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I drink blood."

I sat up and leaned towards him, so that my neck was where his mouth was. He didn't move. I whispered, "Then drink mine, your eyes are getting dark."

He rolled on top of me so suddenly, the air disappeared from my lungs. My heart worked double time without the oxygen. His eyes weren't any darker, but he'd gone a day without cleaning up my wounds or sucking my blood, I just assumed.

Val put his ear to my heart, listening to it pound on my chest.

"So sweet," he murmured, probably about my blood. He licked the scar below my collarbone and I prepared myself for the bite. "No, Jamie, no."

He jumped away and walked towards the desk. I sighed, almost disappointed, but I was relieved.

He chained me to the bed three times a day to get me food. Only the first three times I struggled against him, promising I would go nowhere. He wouldn't risk it, he told me, but he was so hesitant about cuffing me. I didn't fight the second day, knowing he would chain me up anyway. There was no place to go even when I left the room. I had no idea which desert we were in the middle of.

"What's going to happen to Jason?" I asked Val the second day, lying on the floor because it was so hot.

"Nothing," he said, lying next to me, careful not to be too close to add to the boiling heat. "He's still going to be in juvy until he comes out."

"March twenty second next year," I whispered, staring at the wall. I wondered what he was going to do when he found out his mum and sister had dies half a year ago because of his dad. Would he beat the life out of dad? Would he go into depression? Or would he just not care about us at all?

"Why'd he go to juvy?" Val asked quietly, looking curious, and just a little concerned.

"Don't you know everything about me and my family?" I smirked and glanced at him

"No," he shook his head, "just Gerard." Who I assumed was the pope wannabe.

"Drunk one night," I told him, "there were a group of guys who were harassing a girl. He went over and knocked them all out."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Killed one of them, and got so caught up with the fighting he started to beat the girl too. They lowered the years of juvy when one of the guys confessed they were trying to rape the girl, but he was underage drinking so it didn't make a difference."

I didn't realize I was crying until Val wiped the tears off my face. I held his hand there, feeling the comforting heat.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Jamie," he whispered, pulling me close to him, "I'm sorry biting you. I'm sorry for taking you away."

I knew he meant it, but he didn't know I'd forgiven him the moment he kissed me.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him, brushing his messy black hair out of his sapphire eyes. "I don't care about that Val." Because I met you.

"No," he growled, "I was wrong to hit you. Don't do this."

He leaped off me again and went to desk, leaving me lying confused on the cold wooden floor.

"Does Gerard have Eternal venom?"

"No, why?" Val questioned my question.

"Then how is his daughter Eternal venom if his wife is Vanity venom and he is not Eternal?" I asked, confused.

"You still remember?" Val raised his eyebrow, impressed.

I shrugged.

"Elizabeth was his second wife. Alana was his first, but she died when she jumped off a cliff, after she had Anastasia. That's why he saved me, so another vampire wouldn't die off a cliff. He can't blame your father for Alana's death."

I thought about what he said watching his lips move swiftly. "What venom do you have?"

"Eternal," he answered, and after a moment he added, "I've never been human."

"Never?" I gasped and looked up at him.

He shook his head.

I felt sorry for him. He never went to high school. No high school girls ever swooned over him. He never got to show off his soccer trophy. He never got a chance to live through school. Or maybe he did, but I was pretty sure he hadn't.

It fell silent for a moment, but then I broke the ice, "When you said Gerard saved you from falling off the cliff," I paused, unsure if I was should ask it or not, "did you jump?"

I heard his sharp intake of breath and his arms stiffening around me. He did jump. "Why?" I whispered, and immediately regretted it. I felt his body move on top of mine, again. It was such a normal position for both of us, even if he was about to hit me, but he didn't. He slowly brushed his lips across my collarbone, but I knew he wasn't going to bite me. His lips trailed up my neck and to my mouth. I felt my heart stop and I didn't breathe. Of course he got off me again and went to the desk. I never went to the desk. I didn't know what he was writing or drawing, and I didn't want to know.

I was starting to think that he did it on purpose, getting ready to kiss me and then leaving for the stupid desk. He wanted to play hard to get, but I wasn't sure. It was dangerous, sure. He could suck my blood out anytime, but did I really care? No. I lost my sarcasm, and I lost my swearing. I didn't hate him anymore. I was just sad. I was mentally preparing myself for the day after.

To tell the truth, I didn't know what Val felt about me. He confused me. Threatening with those dark eyes. Curious, when they were the lightest color, and in pain, as they just got darker. Maybe his eyes told his mood, not his hunger status. I didn't know. I didn't even know what Val felt about it.

I shook my head, refusing the confusion to get to me. I had a day to live. And then it hit me hard. I had one more day to live. Stuff him pulling away from me. I wasn't going to die a virgin.

I unbuttoned my shirt and stood up. He was going to do it. The one thing I ask from him

"Val," I purred in my sexiest voice.

He turned around and raised his eyebrow at me, trying hard to avoid my cleavage. I smiled at his attempt and sat on his lap with my arms around his neck. "What are you doing Jamie?"

"Look, I only ask for one thing Vae-lah-rhi," I whispered in his ear, trailing my lips along his jawline. "I'm begging you. I'll get on my knees if I have to," but his arms wrapped around my waist, not allowing me to move, "before I die." He tensed, but I ignored it. "I don't want to go, not without experiencing this. I don't want to die, a virgin," I breathed and paused, "_kiss me_."

He kissed me, hesitantly at first, but then he let the passion flow. I tasted his honeycomb tongue. I felt his hot as sun body. I let him explore my shaking body, shivering at the trails his warm touch left on my stomach. I savored the feeling I felt inside, letting it last.

Suddenly he froze. He pushed me back so far, I landed on the bed. I let out a gasp when the wall began to open. How'd he hear that? I reached down to hide my bare stomach, but my shirt was already done up all the way. I glanced at Val, who was standing, and glared at him. I stood up to, only to see the familiar pair of black deadly eyes.

I winced and Val was immediately by my side.

"Vae-lah-rhi," he nodded and then looked at me with a smile, "and Jamie Tyler."

Val didn't even acknowledge him at all, except watch his every move.

I had a feeling he would've attacked me if Val wasn't by my side. He chuckled wickedly and held out a dress from his back.

"For tonight," he said, and then brought out a pair of stilettos. "You know what you need Val."

He swiftly tossed the dress and shoes at us, letting Val catch them before they hit me. I cringed at how close the stilettos were from piercing my eyes.

"Thank you," Val said automatically, showing no gratitude what so ever.

"See you in half an hour," he chuckled and left, but not before flashing a wink at me.

"Finn is the easiest person to read," Val growled before I could even blink. "Never tries to hide his feelings. Shows them to the world."

I misread his anger, "Look just because he bit me doesn't mean that you guys have to hate ea-"

He sat on the bed and laughed darkly, "That's not the only reason..." but then he paused, and thought better of what he was going to say, "he marked you Jamie. He _marked_ you!"

* * *

_AN - _

_please point out anything that doesn't make sense or is spelt wrong or anything. my editor/friend is taking a break and i cant be bothered :(  
i'll try update soon, in the mean time, review! _


	7. Marked

_AN - _

_*tear* I don't like this chapter :'(  
Anyway, thank you BookWorm, LozzT-In-Time, mystic-ocean-lily, bookfreak2010, and Bellemort2432 and those who added this to their favourite stories :)  
I'm not on holidays much longer so I'll try update as many chapters before school starts.  
and yes, Val is most certainly falling for the damsel ;)_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

I want your heart to bleed, that's all I'm asking for - Kelly Clarkson_

"Hey," I grabbed his hand, "breathe."

He ignored me, "You shouldn't be marked by more than one person," Val sounded exasperated and sighed, "you shouldn't even be marked at all. You're human."

"What. Does. Marked. Mean?" I asked him slowly, trying to calm him down. Whatever it was, it wasn't good, and apparently I was marked more than once.

"Jamie," he sat down, breathing more regularly, "when you're marked, it generally means you belong to whoever marked you, forever."

He waited for the realization to sink in.

"You. Marked. Me?" I snarled and attacked him, "YOU FUCKING MARKED ME?"

He didn't try to fight me and fell back on the bed, wincing, to give me the satisfaction of hitting him. He knew he was wrong and he let me punch him, punch him until my knuckles started bleeding. His skin was too hard for my frail knuckles.

I gave up and laid on his chest, looking down at him. It felt good to be on top for once.

"Why did you mark me?" I asked out of curiosity.

He let out a laugh of relief, "You don't hate me?"

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine," I demanded, but my mind was already made up.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it felt right at the time."

I banged on his chest hard, hoping to make an impact, but he didn't even blink. His smile disappeared and concern took over.

"'_It felt right at the time_?'" I growled and he smiled again, knowing that I wasn't actually angry, just demanding, "Who else have you marked, when it felt _right _at the time? And yes I do fucking hate you!"

"What?" he smirked, "Is that jealousy I sense?"

"Fuck you!" I snapped and sat up.

"I know that's your plan," he smiled and lifted me off him like a feather. "But I think you should get changed now."

"Wait," I grabbed his shirt and looked into his eyes, "why did what's his name, Finn, mark me?"

He growled as he remembered Finn's thoughts, "Seduction. Lust. Blood."

"Can I ever get rid of it?" I asked, touching the mark on my neck gently.

"Only if he dies," he said, handing me the dress and shoes I was supposed to wear that night. What was the special occasion anyway? It was one hell of a slutty dress. It couldn't have gone lower than halfway of my thighs. "Would you want that?" he asked, referring to Finn.

"No!" I exclaimed, aghast. As much as I hated being marked by that bastard, I didn't literally want to kill him.

"He threatened to kill your brother," Val murmured in my ear, as if to persuade me to let him kill Finn, but he leaned away, "go have a shower and put that dress on."

"What's the occasion?" I asked, but he shoved me into the bathroom with the clothes, alone, for the first time ever.

I savored the moments alone, but having on wasted time talking about getting marked, there was not much of the half an hour left. The silver dress was the sluttiest thing I'd ever worn. It sparkled like something a prostitute would wear. I scowled at it, but put it on anyway. Make up had been put in the bathroom. I decided to just stick with mascara, eyeliner, and gloss. My hair was just going to have to be down. I was pathetic at hair, besides, I didn't want anyone to see my marks. It was long enough to cover up Val's mark under my collarbone, no matter how short I always complained my hair was.

The wall began to open and I picked up the hair dryer defensively as if to throw at the person, but like a hair dryer would do anything to a vampire.

"I smelt makeup, so I assumed you were dressed," Val walked in, backwards, in a sexy black tuxedo. His head was down respectively and his hands were up.

I let a growl rip through my lips and he turned around, smirking.

"You really think a hair dryer is going to do _anything_ to me?" he chuckled and put his hands down.

"Worth a try," I shrugged and swung it at him, hard. His damned good reflexes caught it by the handle and I grunted.

"What's with the sudden mood swing?" he asked curiously and put the hair dryer back where it belonged.

"Nothing," I snapped and stormed towards the wall, but it didn't open. I kicked the wall with my stilettos, already killing my feet.

"Wrong way sweetheart," he murmured in my ear in his husky voice and turned me around, "by the way, you look _stunning_."

He picked up my hands and licked my knuckles that were bleeding to clean the wounds. I ignored the creepy sensation his tongue felt like on my skin and ripped my hands away from him when he finished.

"Oh, now you want to fuck me," I glared at him and stormed towards the other wall.

"Hey, that's not fair," he exclaimed and pulled me back before the wall would open for me, "I didn't not want to fuck you. Just imagine Finn walking in while it was happening..."

I pulled away from his grip, but he didn't let go. His eyes seemed to be concerned and looked into mine deeply. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. "And I'm sorry," he whispered, "for whatever happens tonight."

"What's go-" Val hadn't covered my mouth in days, it felt weird.

He picked me up like the wind and carried me out the wall, into the white corridor. I felt like stabbing him with my stilettos. They were no doubt going to leave a mark. His skin didn't feel _that _hard.

I'd never been out in the corridor for that one time, and it was enough to scar me, literally, funnily enough.

"What's going to ha-" his hand covered my mouth again just as he dropped me down on the ground.

Immediately swarms of people, or vampires began pouring out. They were all in couples, ages all varying. I was obviously Val's partner, which I scowled at the thought of.

Most of the couples we'd pass would smirk at us, or it was me most likely. After all, everyone knew Jamie Dolores Tyler with a sniff of the blood. A mix of Rebecca Sullivan and Thomas Tyler's blood. Not to hard to spot with the impression dad made on the vampires.

"Don't look at anyone directly," Val murmured to me.

I scowled and looked down at my stilettos. I was really tempted to see if a stiletto would do anything to Val's skin. I was curious.

The walk seemed to take forever. All the gliding vampires made me look a klutz, and I hadn't even fallen, yet. Val wouldn't let me talk, wouldn't let me look at anyone. I just thought about stabbing Val with my stilettos. I promised myself I would do it one day, just not when thousands of other vampires were around to kill me. All their looks were starting to creep me out.

Finally, a small red dot in the distance appeared. The place was freaking huge, and just to add to it, the red dot turned out to be those elegant ballrooms in the English movies. And to my utter surprise, there were humans. I could tell by their eyes, full of joy and love. No doubt they had no clue that vampires were entering the room, and one lone girl. What they were doing here, I had no idea.

As soon as the vampires entered the halls, they plastered fake wide smiles on their faces. If I hadn't known they were faking, I would've thought they would actually be happy, but their eyes gave them away. All black, mysterious, pained-

"N-" I tried to scream, but Val had covered my mouth. I kicked him, hard with my stiletto, he flinched for sure, but he didn't let go. He dragged me out the red hall and into the empty white corridor. Nobody noticed, or at least, nobody cared.

Val pushed me against the wall and glared at me, still holding my mouth tightly closed.

You fucked up, son of a bitch, bastard, killer, murderer, life taker, evil, dangerous, cruel, heartless, cold, monster! I screamed in my head.

"You shut the fuck up," he warned, anger flashing through his eyes, "you will not ruin this or they will kill _you_. Gerard won't like it, but he won't be able to stop it. If you want to see your mother at the end of this. I suggest you stay quiet and don't do anything!"

You bitch. I thought as the furious tears filled my eyes. My mother. She has nothing to do with this. Leave her the fuck alone Vae-lah-rhi!

"I can't do anything," he growled, pinning my struggling arms to the wall as well as my legs. "And neither can you. If you love your mother so much, don't do anything unless I tell you to," Val threatened, and I thought I saw a flash of agony between the anger, "or I will personally kill her myself."

That shut me up. Nobody was going to hurt mum. Especially not Val. I hated him so much. I hated what he was, a monster. My dad was right. They're all monsters. I would try kill myself too, if I was a vampire.

Val twisted my right arm and I writhed in agony, unable to scream. My bone cracked so loudly I was sure it'd snapped in half. Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto Val's hand. It was cold, cold with fury, so cold it felt like it was over boiling degree.

He sighed and wiped my tears away, knowing that I wouldn't make a noise anymore. I whimpered and sank to the floor. Who could be so cruel? To innocent people? Life's not fair. I knew that, but this was beyond unfair.

My broken arm throbbed. I tried hard to ignore the pain. Val couldn't even help with a broken bone. Vampires weren't supposed to break bones, just suck the soul out of innocent human beings.

"Will you shut up?" he snapped and slapped me. He pulled me up again, by the neck and held me against the wall. I couldn't breathe, even if I wanted to. Val could see it in my eyes, but he just ignored it. "Just stop!"

"Stop thinking?" I barely managed to wheeze, "Stop looking!"

He looked like he was about to slap me again, but he hesitated and dropped me again. I gasped in pain when my arm touched the ground. Val picked me up and carried me down the white corridors, through a wall and started walking upwards.

The tears blurred my visions, but it was dark anyways. We somehow reentered the red hall, except we were looking down at it, not in it. Gerard was there, to my disgust.

* * *

_AN - _

_bad news, it's not gonna getting any better any time soon... _


	8. Hopeless

_AN - _

_thank you Ace :) two words for your story: THE BEST  
guys you'll like BloodBound Belle Mort - .net/s/5581733/1/BloodBound_Belle_Mort _

_baaaad this chapter :( oh well, it's necessary, there's poll on my profile on whether Val should become human or Jamie becomes vampire, or they stay as they are.. please vote. or review.. ?_

_xmoonlitx :)_

_

* * *

_

_Let me hold you for the last time, it's the last chance to feel again - James Morrison_

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, glaring at Val, who dropped me on a black velvet chair with a thud.

"I'm sorry." The sorry wasn't to Gerard, it was to me. But I refused to believe it was real. I refused to look at the smirk on Val's face. I refused to ever trust him again.

Gerard looked like he was about to say something else, but then he halted and looked into Val's eyes. He winced, but he didn't look away. "You say that like you mean it, to her." Sounds like I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"No, s-"

"You say that like you _love_ her!" Gerard yelled and suddenly Val was against the wall. "I saw what you've been drawing on the desk. Finn didn't lie to me. How dare you do this?"

"I didn't lie to you," Val growled, "and what's a broken arm going to do to her for a couple of weeks? If she even lives that long."

Gerard walked towards him, pointing one single nail at him, "You know that's not what I'm talking about. You know why I saved you. You know that you will no longer be welcome here when you lose my trust. You know that you won't be anywhere _near_ her after this. You know what you've done and _don't try fixing it_!"

He used that one single nail and carved a line down Val's cheek. It didn't bleed or cut open, but it was just like a year old scar, that was barely a minute old. It hurt Val. It was in his eyes. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. He knew what it like to be me against him, but that gave me no pleasure, only anger.

"Get off him!" I yelled from the chair, unable to move. I felt the invisible chains wrap over me, tightening as I struggled even more. "Don't touch him, son of a bitch!"

"Protective," Gerard murmured, thinking, but then he slashed another line across the first, to make a cross. "But useless."

The chains were starting to choke me, but I wouldn't give up. The screaming pain in my arm was ignored. My mind was only set on getting out of the chair. It must've seemed like I was struggling with thin air, because I could see no chains, but I could feel the heavy metal.

"Stop," Gerard ordered and came to me, leaving Val still stuck to the wall, "stop moving."

I ignored him and attempted to kick the chains, locking tighter and tighter on my body.

"Stop!" he growled, his white long hair dangling in my face.

I snarled in annoyance and glared right back at him. I didn't stop. I wasn't going to let air get to me. To my utter surprise, the chain stopped tightening. It shrunk away and I jumped up, my entire body sore.

Gerard almost smirked and I almost laughed, because it did not suit his wise old man look. "It approves of you."

I didn't say anything and instead glanced back at Val in panic. In return, Gerard looked behind me and actually did smirk.

Maybe it was a trap, but I looked back anyway and gasped.

"Mum!" I ran and cried, "Mum, I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head sadly and I ripped off the tape covering her mouth. "Oh honey," she whimpered in pain, "I knew this was going to happen."

"You knew?" I exclaimed, looking up at her. She was tied to a steel chair, unable to move. "You knew all along?"

"Not exactly," she sighed and let her head rest on mine. From that angle, her neck was a clear view to me, and there were not just one bite, countless bites.

And then all hell broke loose. I looked through the glass below, knowing for sure I'd be scarred be the sight. Screams. Yells of help. Thousands of innocent human beings were being drained by worthless monsters. There were still few at the sides, trying to get out the white door, but no way it would open. They were soon slaughtered too.

I dropped to my knees and sobbed quietly for those lives lost in the red hall. I sobbed for those innocent people who would never see their family again.

Gerard said something to Val, and he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I didn't fight him. I didn't hit him or kick him. I just let my tears flow from my eyes, wetting the back of Val's shirt. He carried me back to the room he kept me in and dropped me on the bed. I finally remembered my broken arm, because he laid it down carefully, sighing with deep regret. I ignored him and bit my lip, not meaning for it to bleed some more, but he just licked it up, and kissed me.

I didn't kiss him back. I just sat there, looking away. He pulled back, getting the message and brushed my hair out of my face. I didn't have the energy to slap him away or do anything.

"I can't look after you any longer," Val told me when I'd finally calmed down. "Not after that."

Relief wasn't what I felt when I heard those words, though I knew it should've been.

"Finn will," he growled through his teeth.

Even I took a sharp intake of breath. Finn. Finn who marked me, Finn?

"Yes, Finn who marked you," he sighed. It seemed like he could hear my thoughts when I wanted him to without having to look in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I'll get someone to fix up your arm."

The apologies were getting old. I just wanted to sleep, and wake up at home, where I should be.

"Bye Jamie," he whispered in my ear and hugged me tight.

I let another sob escape through my lips. I didn't want him to leave. Not for Finn, no. I reached up to touch his painfully inflicted cross on his cheek. He flinched, but didn't move away. I'd caused that. It was my fault.

"Don't leave," I begged through the tears, but he just kissed me gently, and left.

_(Val's point of view)_

"Look, Mrs Tyler," I said to her politely, trying not to damage her anymore than she already was, "I love your daughter, and I'm not going to let them harm either of you."

She shook her head sadly, "Just let me stay here. Take Jamie. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Neither do you," I reasoned and cautiously took a step towards her. Everyone was right, she smelt good, but nothing compared to Jamie. I tasted her blood, and there was none that was sweeter. I knew that.

"No," she exclaimed, "I'm not going anywhere. You take Jamie when the time is right and run."

She turned away stubbornly and sat down. I saw where Jamie got her stubbornness from.

Each day I'd give her three meals, and each time she'd ask if Jamie got the same portion. I lied as I didn't know, to keep her heart at rest. It was almost wheezing, after a long life even if she was still young. I could hear it, everyone else could hear it. She didn't have much time left in her.

* * *

_AN - _

_I'll try update one or two chapters a day, but i'm only up to about chapter 13.  
if you've got any ideas for my story, please do share :) _

_thankk you all for reading!_


	9. Pictures

_But fear surrounds me like a fence, I wanna break free - Natasha Bedingfield_

_(Jamie's point of view)_

"Hi honey," a deep voice drawled broodingly in my ear. Those first words, but not the first voice.

I sat up straight, realizing I'd finally been able to cry myself to sleep, but Finn had woken me up. He chuckled at my growl and sat next to me.

"Don't. Call. Me. Honey," I scowled and moved away from him.

"Now," he purred and pulled me to him as I tried to squirm away, unsuccessfully, "don't be that way, love."

"It's Jamie to you," I snapped, still struggling to get away from him.

Finn smiled and touched Val's mark with his lips. It burned protectively at the touch of another vampire, "I can help you get rid of that for you."

"I'm fine," I smirked, "but the one on the back of my neck you could."

"Jamie," he growled at the back of his throat and grabbed my hair fiercely. I didn't let a gasp out to satisfy him. "You don't want that."

"I do," I replied confidently in the same tone.

He looked with a grin, baring his teeth and pushed me down on the bed. "Oh Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. So much you have to learn."

I wished he would stop saying my name. It sounded wrong coming out of his mouth.

"Like how much I hate you?" I spat, "I think I've learnt enough of that."

"Don't," he growled threateningly and licked my neck, preparing for a bite. "Don't tempt me too much. I do have orders to obey."

"Kill me now," I whispered, my voice trembling, "the faster the better."

"No," Finn smiled and pulled away, "enough for now."

He headed for the desk, like Val would always, but he didn't pick up the pencil like Val would, and start sketching frantically. Finn laughed to himself and flipped through the pieces of paper, laughing even more. I glared at him, cursing him silently for him to shut up.

"I bet you didn't know," he held them up and came over to me. He was right I didn't know.

I took the papers and let the gasp slip. All of them were of me. My time spent in this room with him. The first one was our first ground tackle in the room. My face was full of, anger, hate, detest. The second one, I was in the bath, leaning my head on the back, closing my eyes in peace. The third one, I was sleeping, after Finn had bitten me. There was something like content in my expression, my hair splaying across my face. The fourth one, after the first conversation, my eyes were wide with anticipation, maybe a trace of fear. The fifth one, after the second conversation when he growled at me, confusion, but also acceptance. The sixth one, after the third conversation, curiosity, why he jumped off the cliff. And the final one, just before Finn barged in the night before. My shirt was open, and I was looking at him, with need, with desperation. He captured my expressions perfectly, the light and shades and tones, everything.

"I know what you were doing then," Finn purred in my ear, pointing at the last picture. I moved away instinctually. "I heard his mind for the first time. It was too clear to read. He was literally screaming it to the whole world. You were trying to seduce him. You didn't want to die virgin. Good idea, savoring your last moments. Too bad your mum was too easy to find, because, damn, did Val want you. He wanted you so bad, Jamie, so bad. And now, I want you."

He slid down the strap of my singlet and I stood up, walking away from him with the pictures.

"Piss off Finn," I snarled, using as much venom in my words as I could.

"And leave you alone," he asked, chuckling, and suddenly he was in front of me, touching my mark lightly, "alone and vulnerable? I think not."

He bit me, where he licked before, but I still whimpered in pain. I lost feeling in my legs and collapsed, but he held my body to his, and kept draining me. He didn't drink enough to make me lose conscious, but enough for me to be so weak, I wouldn't move.

"Morning sunshine," Finn's sickening voice purred in my ear the next day, "breakfast?"

"For you?" I snapped, sitting up to glare at him.

"Maybe later," he teased and gestured a girl to give me the plate of food.

I looked at the girl closely. She looked familiar, her unmissable orange hair, but she was definitely a vampire. Not a confident one, at look at her posture and eyes. She was scared of what she was, and suddenly I realized where I'd seen her. In the red hall, one of the people trying to escape. Why was she a vampire?

"Begged to be turned so she could live," Finn told me as soon as she left, as if he read my mind. "They couldn't refuse at that face of hers, such a pity. Her blood smelt so nice. But of course, nothing compared to yours."

I didn't say anything, but just swallowed down the scrambled eggs and bacon on toast and gulped down the milk, finding a struggle to eat with my cast on. I couldn't help but to wonder where they got all the food from if we were in the desert, and why they even had food. Maybe there were other humans, kept as slaves and experiments. I was probably considered lucky in my situation.

"How's my mum?"

Finn smirked, surprised I'd even said anything, "With Val. Softie. I still can't believe he fell for you, a human. Out of all vampires he..."

I tuned out and sighed in relief. Mum was safe with Val. He wouldn't try to do anything, I was sure of it.

_(Val's point of view) _

"What are we still waiting for?"

"I don't know," I lied to keep her at peace.

"Vae-lah-rhi. I know you know," Rebecca glared at me from the bed.

She was still recovery from the blood loss. They drained her more than they had planned and it was taking weeks for her to fully recover. She was not violent like Jamie, but she had the same determined heart, along with their sleek black hair and penetrating green eyes. If looks could kill, I was sure Jamie would be in jail for not just my death.

"Rebecca, you know I can't tell you even if I know," I sighed, and threw the scrunched up wooden ball I made from the corner of the desk.

"Yes, you can," she hissed and started to get out of bed.

"No," I stopped her, rushing towards her to push her back down. I knew I scared her from the look on her face, like Jamie's, except Jamie's look I didn't see so much of. "Sorry." I apologized and moved away. "It'll be harder for you to recover if you keep moving around."

"What's the point if I'm going to die anyways?" Rebecca snapped and made the blanket sit on her more comfortably.

"You've still got another few months, make the most out of it!" I growled, getting annoyed. I turned away before my anger could get to me, like it always did. My living proof was Jamie.

I walked by her room a couple of days back, and Finn's mind was just bursting out in laughter. Anger was the first thing on my mind, but I listened closely. He was showing Jamie the pictures I drew. He was telling her what I was thinking, and I wasn't mad. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to know how I felt about her. That was the one thing I wanted to thank Finn about. At least I wouldn't have to go without her knowing the truth. I made it my promise to Jamie that I would see her again, but of course she didn't know that yet.

* * *

_AN - _

_hmm.. i know you guys are reading it, so uh, review? please?_


	10. Escape?

_AN -_

_. - geez, i swear you're physic, how'd you know? i haven't written it yet, but the small redhead will come in again :)_

_when i look in your eyes - nice name! i'll try to write more.. yeah i'm getting bored of the twilight stories with different characters, and thank you :)_

_mystic-ocean-lily - thank you :) yes i agree finn can suck it up.. still gotta figure out a way he should go.. or not? what do you think?_

_xmoonlitx_

_

* * *

Everything that I do, reminds me of you - Avril Lavigne_

_(Jamie's point of view)_

8 weeks after the incident, my cast was finally off. It needed the two extra weeks because of the extra damage the chain chair had done to my arm.

I flexed my arm only to have a strong jolt of pain run through. I winced and rested my arm on my lap as if it still had a cast on. Del, the girl who begged to be turned, had ripped off my cast, with no machine, no knife, just ripped off. I was starting to thinking about the advantages of being a vampire. Inhumane speed, strength. Over exaggerated senses, mind reading, healing saliva, rock hard bodies, immortal, all amazingly beautiful.

Disadvantages?

Murderers.

I think that was enough to overrule the whole advantages section. I'd rather be a dull, ugly, fat, human, than a stunning, smart, strong vampire who killed mercilessly. I think it's true what they said in books. Vampires have no souls, they have no heart. They are the undead, so why the heck don't they go back to hell?

Del sometimes came in to talk to me when Finn had to go to 'meetings'. She liked me because she wanted to talk to a human. Something she had once been.

It wasn't that I didn't think she had a soul, but it was slowly fading, slowly. She would talk about her human life, how perfect it was. Perfect family, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, whom she killed right after she was turned because she was in need of human blood. She said it wasn't her fault. It was that or she died too, because apparently if you don't get blood right after you're turned, your body starts to die. It was selfish, but I didn't say anything.

She wasn't all that good at mind reading yet, at least not mine. All the vampire 'advantages' were still new to her. Sometimes she'd hug me a little too tight, or jump a little too high.

Del was definitely prettier, not that she wasn't before, but her eyes turned a silvery black color, clashing with her orange hair that swayed below her shoulders. Originally her eyes were a soft brown color, apparently. She would've looked like an adorable puppy with brown eyes.

"Oh shit," she muttered and stood up, looking at the wall as if she could see through it. "I think Damien's calling me again."

Damien, being her roommate, sort of. Every vampire in this society had a partner, or a roommate. They hoped that Del and Damien would eventually accept each other and become partners, but it wasn't looking good. They were complete opposites. Vampires are neat, but in different ways, and apparently Damien doesn't like Del's way, and Del doesn't like his. They always rearranged their furniture, and constantly fought. Sometimes I would hear from 4 rooms down. It didn't sound pretty.

"Go," I urged her, seizing my chance, "I'll stay here."

"Promise?" she asked, looking me in the eyes to attempt mind reading.

_Promise._

She smiled satisfactorily and left.

I had nothing to bring. I didn't exactly plan anything, I was just going to leave. It was better than being here. With all the vampires, waiting for my death, I wished they would already kill me.

Val's mark throbbed. It usually did at the time of the day, I didn't know why. Finn's just constantly pulsed, I was used to it. Maybe it was because of their presence, but why would Val's throb once a day. He was never here, ever.

Anger filled me, every time I thought about him, and then remorse, for trusting him. Hate, because of his existence, but then sorrow, loss took over. That little part of me that had feelings for him, missed him, yearned for him. I hated myself for it. I didn't want to think of the unworthy traitor.

I wished they had doors, so I could just simply peek out the door, but no, instead I had to make a big entrance through the wall. Maybe if I could hear through the wall, but no, only vampires could hear through the wall. It was normally empty anyway, except for that one time. I decided to take the risk and confidently walked towards the door.

Sweet success it was. No vampires were in sight, but I had no idea where I was. I took a few cautious steps to my right, almost expecting vampires to jump out from the walls and suck the living soul out of me.

The room I was in was at the corner of the fork. That was the only way I could remember where I was, because there were no fricking doors. Not even a number to indicate which room it was.

I went down the right of the fork and immediately I heard Del's screeching voice screaming at Damien.

"Well, I'm sorry I like some color! Why do you always have to be so goth? YOU ANNOY ME SO MUCH DAMIEN!" she screamed. "WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE ONE THING I WANT IN HERE?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OVER YOURSELF AND GET RID OF IT?"

"NO DAMIEN! FUCK YOU!"

I almost sighed in relief that I wasn't alone in the never ending corridor. There was no end, literally, none that I could see anyway. It was just white. I was starting to freak out already. What the exit was somewhere along the wall? I couldn't risk just walking into another room with vampires and get eaten.

The more I thought about it as I stood out Del's room, the more appealing it sounded, except I was not about to step into Del's room. She would kill me.

I ventured further down the corridor and decided to stop after I couldn't hear Del anymore. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. The worst case scenario is I walk into the meeting Finn is supposed to me and Gerard is there, every vampire is there, ready to kill me. I shook the thought away.

With shaking legs, I walked straight to the wall and closed my eyes, stupidly. I waited for someone to gasp, or laugh, or any movement after the wall closed behind me, but there was none.

I opened my eyes timidly to find an empty room. I almost laughed out of relief, but there was no time for that, but I didn't get why it was empty. Where were the vampires that lived here at?

The room was identical to mine, but there was a cupboard, probably for clothes, and a mirror. An average vampire's room, I guessed, but it didn't help me one bit. I need an exit, maybe even a window that a human was capable to break. Anything.

I walked out, realizing it wasn't going to help me, but there was someone in the corridor. My heart stopped and immediately jumped back into the room before the wall closed, but he had already seen me.

"Jamie!"

That voice. I froze, but the wall had shut behind me. I ran back out and into his arms.

"Val," I gasped, and breathed in his honeycomb chocolate scent. "Oh Val."

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" he pulled me away to look at me. His eyes weren't the bright pool blue anymore. It was just an average baby blue. He hadn't drunk anymore blood since me.

"I, I w-was going to, r-run," I blubbered, not realizing that I was crying. Tears of relief came streaming out and I pulled him back in, but then I realized what I was doing and pushed him away. "Bastard!"

"What?" he exclaimed, alarmed at the sudden mood change and stumbled back.

"You left!" I accused and wiped my tears away furiously.

"Jamie," he sighed and he seemed to smile the slightest. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" I yelled, forgetting that we were in serious danger of other vampires coming out at the noise. "You left me with _Finn_! Out of all people! You- you-" I ran out of things to say.

"There was nothing I could do!" he protested, not so loudly and held my struggling arms firmly, but not enough to hurt. "Stop, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't g-" I paused, remembering that I'd already said that.

Val chuckled and let go of my right arm, examining how much bigger it'd gotten. "I am truly sorry."

"It's okay," I muttered before I could stop myself.

"Really?" he whispered and looked up at me.

I reached out to touch the cross on his cheek that Gerard had made. He stared at me, unmoving, waiting for an answer.

"No!" I snatched my hand back and looked away, flushed. Why did he have to be so damn hot?

I think he heard my thoughts because he chuckled and stroked my cheek. His touch sent shivers through my body and I lifted my hand to hold his, not wanting it to leave my face. I grimaced at my action and pulled away completely from him and his seducible lips.

"Jamie," he murmured in his husky, irresistable voice, "please forgive me."

I wanted tell him that he was already forgiven, but I wouldn't let those words come out of my mouth. I looked away before he could read my mind, but I had a feeling he already got a partial of my thoughts.

Suddenly he was so close, I was looking at his chin. He lifted my head up and kissed me, passionately. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his silky black hair.

"Isn't anyone going to see?" I whispered between ragged breaths.

"Everyone's in the red hall," he told me.

I stopped cold.

"Red hall?" I growled, flashbacks of 2 months ago flashing through my mind. "Why aren't you there?"

He looked down guiltily and dropped his hands away from me, "Do you really think I could go after last time? Ever again?"

"You would really stop drinking blood because of me?" I asked in astonishment, flattered.

"Yeah, well- wait!" he looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Why would you stop?" I changed my tone back to hatred.

"How could I go back?" he asked and lifted his hand to my cheek. I didn't pulled away, but instead, took a step forward, subconsciously. "After your reaction last time, I just couldn't. I see you whenever I think about blood."

I looked down at his mark and fingered it lightly. "It pulses once a day, in the afternoon."

"I come around your room, once a day, in the afternoon," he whispered and pressed his lips gently on mine.

* * *

_AN - _

_maybe i overdid it? please review, :)_


	11. Cornered

_AN - _

_Note in chapter 3, Gerard said Rigardio cursed Tom with eternal immortality as a vampire. Normal vampires can't do that, and that's why Rigardio is half warlock/wizard/witch, it comes in later in the story. _

_bookfreak2010 - love you too :) as a friend and reviewer and who said they're not staying together? or are they? .. ?  
when i look in ur eyes - your welcome! and thank you again.. you do make me feel so much better about myself :)  
Unlikely Rose - It's my pleasure! and thanks, i try to make it not too lovey dovey.. but a little romance never hurts  
DISCLAIMER: I own the whole story but the lyrics are not mine. It's merely a coincidence if you have the same name as my characters.  
and i realised that the lyrics have nothing to do with the chapter what so ever.. oh well _

_xmoonlitx_

_

* * *

When flowers gaze at you, they're not the only one's that cry - Augusta_

"Your mother's dying," Val said, deciding that was the easiest way to break it to me.

"What?" I exclaimed and yanked myself away from him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why now? Why are they-"

"Not they," he corrected and pulled me back with apologetic eyes, "her heart is failing."

"Because somebody keeps sucking her fricking blood!" I snapped, pushing him away. I couldn't look at him.

"No, Jamie!" he called out as I walked away, exasperated.

I began to run. Mum was not dying, not at a time like this. If she was dying, it would be because of them.

"Jamie!" Val sighed, chasing close behind me and pulled me to the ground. Deja vu, but no, I've gone through this before. He was on top of me and the sudden rush of something indescribable filled me. I looked up at him. He looked, dazed.

I cried, sobs filling the silent atmosphere.

"She doesn't know yet," he murmured, wiping the tears away. "Don't say anything about it to her."

He spoke as if I was going to see her. Gently, he picked me up and started walking the direction I came.

"How much longer does she have?" I whispered, scared of the answer.

"I don't know," he said, "a month, maybe."

Another loud sob escaped my lips. A month. She was going to die before they even got the chance to kill her.

"How long before they come back?"

"You have half an hour," he answered curtly and walked through the wall.

I jumped out of his arms and ran straight for the bed. Mum was asleep, peacefully. I sat by her and tried to stop the sobs, not wanting to wake her up.

"It's gradual, Jamie," Val said, "she won't feel a thing."

I stopped the tears and looked up at him. "Promise me you won't let them get to her first." He looked pained and touched my cheek. "Promise me she'll die on her own will."

"I promise," he whispered, pulling me in for a hug. I knew he was trying hard to make me happy. I knew he couldn't promise me anything, but just hearing it from him made it that much better.

"Jamie?" my mum murmured, "Jamie, are you alright?"

"Mum," I gasped, letting go of Val, "I'm fine!"

Her eyes snapped open in relief. "Oh Jamie! I'm so sorry!" She tried to get up, unsuccessfully, and I realized how weak she was.

"Don't be sorry," I said, pushing her back down, "why are you sorry? Don't get up. I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed and reached up to touch me, as if to check that I was real, "This must be terrible for you. They've been treating you alright, have they?"

"Yes," I assured her, noticing her trembling hands. I knew Val was right. She didn't have much time at all left. I put on my adult mask and smiled, "They're treating me fine, relax."

Mum closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Val stiffened beside me and pulled me up. "You've got to go, they're coming back."

"Bye mum," I murmured and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She just stirred and went back to sleep.

I followed Val out, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. He picked me up and in just a matter of seconds, I was back in my room, or the room I was kept as a hostage in.

"Bye Jamie, don't let him hurt you," he breathed and crushed his lips on mine. He was gone before I could say my farewells and I stood alone in the room, letting a tear trickle down, for him.

The wall began to open again and the mark on the back of my neck began to throb. I quickly wiped the tear away and sat on the bed, as if I'd been there the whole time.

"Where's Del?" Finn demanded, his eyes looking a brighter, sharper red.

"She went to find Damien," I answered truthfully, without any emotion.

He muttered something under his breath, presumably, "I thought I told her to stay the whole time."

Finn sat beside me and I stiffened at his presence. He sniffed the air and I stopped breathing. He could smell Val. I knew it.

"Valeri," he murmured and turned to me, with deadly blood red eyes, "what did he do?"

"Nothing."

The world blurred and I was against the wall with Finn's hand choking my throat. He was glaring at me, and I just stared right back, emotionless.

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"Nothing!" I snapped, struggling to breathe with his hand tightly around my neck. I tried not to think about how easy it would be for him to kill me, just a snap of the neck, and I'd be gone.

"What. Did. He. Say?"

"Nothing," I lied, but he didn't know. He was the stupidest vampire of all. "He said nothing!"

"Lies!" he roared, accusingly, only because he didn't want to believe me. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," I growled through gritted teeth. I was slowly losing oxygen. I could feel my mind go light headed. I didn't give Finn the satisfaction of squirming or moving. He loved a fight.

Finn didn't say anything. He released me and looked down at my lips. I gasped, knowing exactly what he was going to do. I fought, I struggled, I kicked, knowing that all would be useless. I screamed, hoping someone who cared would come in. He threw me on the bed, not giving me enough time to escape. He was already on top of me, pressing me down.

"Val!" I managed to scream before he smashed his lips on mine, jamming my lips on my teeth, which hurt, a lot.

"Shut up," Finn growled as he ripped my shirt open. "Just shut up."

Tears began pouring out in desperation. I felt so useless, under him. I wanted to give up, and just lie there, helpless. No.

Mum. Dad. Jase. _Val_.

Matt. Jade. Evee. Josh. I had to see them again. I am going to see them again.

I kissed him back, knowing he'd let me go. His muscles slowly relax as I took over. My tongue pushing desperately at his, fighting for the dominance. I began sliding my hands under his shirt as his lips curved into a smile. He wasn't going to be smiling for long.

"Strip poker?" I suggested seductively, getting up slowly. "In turns."

He grin and sat up eagerly, not asking of the change of heart. I almost smirked at his excited expression, but I just continued to smile and walk slowly to the other side of the room.

I slid into my stilettos he gave me 8 weeks ago and slowly, sexily let my shirt drop off my arms, revealing my black laced bra. Finn, in a rush, ripped his shirt off and was suddenly behind me, touching places I wished so fervently he wouldn't. I tried to hide my disgust as I bent down slowly and took my stilettos, one by one. His hand moved down my back, sending unwelcome shivers through my body. I came back up, preparing myself.

I turned to him, pointing the two heels at his chest. He, however was too busy taking his own shoes off, to notice the two points headed right through his heart and lungs. It was enough for Val to feel pain, and with enough strength, it was enough to pierce through their skin.

Finn writhed in agony and I twisted the stilettos, hoping to twist his organs inside too. I let go and grabbed my shirt, letting him sink to the ground, desperately trying to pull the heels out.

I didn't look back, scared he was already up and ready. I ran out, ignoring the odd glances from the vampires in my direction. They wouldn't dare touch me if I was Finn's. If I was Finn's property, they would probably be dead in a second if he wasn't on the floor, in pure agony.

I didn't know where Val's room was. I was too busy crying, so I ran to Del's room, begging, hoping she was in there, not Damien.

She was there alright, sitting at her desk, opposite to Damien's. Instead of compromising, they split the room in half and decorated their own.

"Jamie!" she shrieked at me, "What are you doing?"

Damien immediately tensed at the sight of me.

I burst into fresh tears when she hugged my affectionately and I thought about the people I was hurting. "V-Val," I stuttered, "I need Val."

"Valeri?" Damien smirked and got up from his seat.

Del shot him a deathly glare and wrapped my shirt around me, forgetting to button it. She sat me down on the table and dried my tears, "What'd you do Jamie?"

I looked up into her eyes, loss for words, and let my mind replay the events. And suddenly she bursted out in laughter. Damien frowned and crossed the dividing line between the two halves. I think he read her mind, because even he let out a small smile.

"He's not going to die," he murmured, quietly and looked at me with his sympathetic violet eyes, "he's going to get you."

I felt my heart stop. I knew he was right. I should've killed him, but a pair of silver stilettos wasn't going to kill a vampire. The dread of seeing him again filled my mind. I was for sure going to die, but at least I would die trying. That was better than nothing.

"That's not going to happen," Del replied firmly and stood me up with a reassuring smile. "Let's go find this Valeri."

"C'mon," Damien nodded and headed for the wall.

"W-What?" Del stammered, looking utterly confused.

"Come!" he laughed and gestured for us to exit through the wall. He waited, giving Del a sly look.

"Why aren't you killing me?" I muttered, saying the words for Del as she seemed to incapable of talking. She looked too shocked to move.

"I'm not doing it for you, relax," Damien chuckled and poked Del teasingly.

She swatted his hand away and stuttered, "Why- what... but you... I- what?!"

"Finn has many reasons to die," he explained darkly, "I'm sure many people will be thank us after. The only reason he's not dead is because he was supposed to take over if Gerard ever dies."

I nodded and headed for the door, not wanting to waste anymore time. Finn was going down, but Val was first priority along with mum. She had to get out before hell really did come.

We hurried through the corridor of vampires, which was considerably less than five minutes before. They still gave us odd looks nevertheless. What was human doing, running freely through the corridors? Damien just hissed and they snapped their eyes away, not invading our privacy.

He knew were Val and mum were. Val was already waiting outside his room, relieved that I was safe. I buried myself in his chest and Damien and Del went in to get my mum.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled to his chest and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Sorry?" he chuckled, "I think you did us all a favor. Finn can taste pain now."

I ignored that last comment and rushed in to see mum. She was already so much weaker. I held back the tears and assured her we'd be okay. I don't think she heard me, because her head lolled back in Damien's arms and she groaned.

"We have to get her away," Damien demanded and headed for wall. He stopped mid step and Del gasped. Val clutched my hand tightly, his lips pursing.

Del glanced frantically at Damien, and then at Val. Her eyes were full of fear, hopelessness.

"What's wrong?" I barely whispered, afraid of the answer.

"There's nothing we can do," Damien murmured, looking down in defeat.

* * *

_AN - _

_bahahah finn can go suck it. apologies that he doesnt die.. yet..  
okay since nobody's voting on my poll :'( i'll just ask you now..  
Jamie+Val.. it's either Val turns human, or Jamie turns vamp, staying as they are will break my heart. So you choose.. ? Review or vote on my poll :)  
and thank you for reading! _


	12. Captured

_AN - _

_when i look in ur eyes - thanks for being the only reviewer on the last chapter :(  
oh well.. i dont like the next few chapters and i have serious writers block on chapter 15.. yikes  
it sort of involves jason, and possibly matt, jade, evee, and josh.. got any ideas? as always, please review_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see - Kings of Leon_

_The fear. The dread. It was gone. The sense of loss was gone. The sadness, the pain, the hurt, was gone. The love, the happiness, the joy. It was all gone. Revenge, was it. _

_I lifted my head slowly, living on the momentum. He stared at me with fury eyes, expecting me to fall back at his gaze. I knew my eyes were a scarlet pink. I knew they sizzled and burned. I knew he was going down._

_***_

"What?" I cried in annoyance and fear, but I already knew what.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of them, waiting outside. Waiting for the attack. Thousands against five, two of which were human. How was that fair?

_Life isn't fair,_ a snide voice reminded me in my head.

Val looked like he was about to say something, but then he paused, anger forming on his voice. "No, they did not," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Val!" I exclaimed, desperate.

Mum was coming around, her eyes blinking furiously. "What's happening?"

"Your dad surrendered."

"NO!" Mum's scream echoed through the room.

I broke down.

The wall swooshed open.

Black spots colored my vision.

"Get them," a familiar voice ordered.

"NO!" she screamed again.

Val's hand yanked away from mine.

I fought.

I struggled.

I laid limp.

Ropes tied my wrists and ankles.

Tape stuck to my mouth.

Pain.

Nothingness.

_(Del's point of view)_

I should be stronger than them, but they were freshly fed. They held my limbs tight, not allowing me to move at all. I screamed for Damien, who tried to ward them off with Val, but that was short lived. They needed six full grown male vampires to hold them both down.

Leo sunk his teeth into Damien's neck, inserting his Sweet Venom, putting him into a deep sleep. Anga did likewise on Val, and his body relaxed under the three vampires. Gerard hovered above me with a smile. I growled at him.

"You are not going to get away with it!" I promised him with a snarl.

He chuckled and stroked his white beard, "You'd be surprised with the things I get away with." He waved at Leo to come over. The last thing I saw was Leo's fangs heading straight for my neck.

_(Rebecca's point of view) _

I wished for death to come over me. I wished they would take me, and leave Jamie, Tom, alone. I had no longer than a few days left anyway.

_Take my blood_, I wanted to say, but it was never going to be enough for them.

_(Tom's point of view) _

I heard her screams. I heard her yells. I cursed myself. I cursed Rigardio. I regret not going after his son.

_(Finn's point of view) _

The bitch had twisted it. She'd twisted it, and my wounds healed, twisted. I would feel each demented throb of my heart. I would wheeze every breath I took, two perfect holes in my chest.

Every heartbeat I continued to live, would be in agony, and every breath I took, would be in order for me to kill her.

_(Anga's point of view) _

I looked down at Valeri, his peaceful sleeping face, and wondered how it felt to sleep.

_(Gerard's point of view)_

He was going to see each of them suffer, in pain, in agony. He was going to sit there, helpless. And live through the rest of his life, knowing what he'd done. He would know how it felt to lose your loved ones. He would finally experience the pain of living.

_(Leo's point of view)_

Hard, it was. Sad, they were. Wrong, I was.

_*flashback*_

"_Diplomatic solution?" Terri had yelled so loudly. Her face was twisted with anger. She threw the vase at me. I ducked, missing it by inches. "You think there's a diplomatic solution to all this? You think they will stop trying to kill us for a diplomatic solution?" _

"_Ter," I sighed, "they're not like that." _

"_Fine!" she screamed as I dodged another vase, "You go to them! You go find a fucking diplomatic solution! I'm leaving!" _

"_Terri!" I exclaimed, running after her. She was too fast and she slammed the door in my face. I chased her down the black street, not giving up. "Don't go!" I begged, knowing it was useless. _

"_Go Leo!" she shouted and turned to me with dark fury in her eyes, "Go and find them! Leave me alone!" _

"_No," I replied firmly, staring right back into her purple eyes. "I'm not leaving you." _

"_Fine," she snarled and ran to me, stopping inches away from me. Her eyes softened as she ran her fingers gently along my jawline, "I'm sorry," and she bit my neck, injecting her Sweet venom. For the first time since 1821, I fell asleep into a deep slumber, for 5 days. _

I drew away from Del's neck and stared at her blissful features. She wouldn't wake before a week with the amount of venom I inserted. She probably wouldn't even last a week alive.

They dragged her away along with Valeri and Damien. The two humans were tied and bound, one which was still screaming.

The mother.

My own mother had abandoned me, but not on her own will. They took her 'lowly human life,' instead of changing her. They decided her blood wasn't to go to waste. For decades I mourned, hated them. Time eventually came that I had to give in, and start living the way they all did. In pain.

The problem is that we don't have to live in pain. We could resume living in the human world, moving every few years before they become suspicious. I'd heard stories from the vampires who recently joined, who decided to settle down for the rest of eternity.

I still looked about 25. I could go out, get a job, get a life, maybe find someone. I owed Gerard nothing.

I was going.

_(Lola's point of view)_

My heart ached at the poor woman's screams. What did she do to deserve such a horrible fate? Sure, maybe her husband didn't make the best vampire, but she shouldn't be the one dying.

One of the vampires bit her, to knock her conscious out of her. She laid limp in his arms bridal style.

"This is wrong," I told Hank.

He nodded his head sadly and hugged me closer, "I know honey. I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you."

"Or you," I whispered, terrified of even the thought.

We watched them get hauled into the red hall, ready for the 'Ultimatum.' It wasn't an ultimatum, but Gerard was so fond of the idea, that's what he decided to call it. There was 'no die, or else.' There was just 'die and live in pure agony.'

They ushered us behind the unconscious bodies and made us form a semicircle around them.

In the center, stood the victim.

_(Tom's point of view) _

The familiar face of Gerard Tonkin stepped in the 'death hall,' as I liked to call it. His white hair trailed behind him, followed by Weston, carrying an unfamiliar vampire. Her orange wavy hair hung loosely next to his grip on her neck.

Another vampire came behind Weston, carrying Damien, the rather old, but young looking vampire. Why they were carrying them in, I was clueless, but I just had to hope Bec and Jamie weren't in part of the motionless.

Valeri, the one that had been lucky that night and had been in Italy with his fiancee, was carried in by Tegan. Why he was unconscious, puzzled me more. He was supposed to be part of the ones who were carrying the unconscious to guilt me more.

Familiar black hair dropped limp in Leo's arm.

"Becca!" I yelled, trying to render her conscious. "Becca!"

Gerard laughed and ordered his right hand man, Finn, to hold me still. "If you were still one of us, you would've realized she's already dying."

"Who isn't?" I growled and struggled under Finn's hold.

"Shut him!" he commanded and tape covered my mouth.

"She would only have a few days left," he continued and circled me, "if she's left alive after this."

Gerard returned back to the front of me. He had that snide smirk on his lips that defied his 'Dumbledore' look. His index finger's nail lifted up to my right cheek, digging in the flesh. I grimaced in pain, but I refused to show it. He marked an 'x' on my cheek. It was his way of marking, instead of biting.

Allayne, came into view, after the motionless made a 'u' shape in front of me. Jamie was there on the end, and under her collarbone, there was a deep bond mark. I felt anger rising up. Who had dared to mark my daughter?

Bec had likewise marks on her neck, but none were visibly deep enough to be marks. Marks were only meant for partners, not just any human victims. _My,_ _human,_ daughter.

"Tommy, darling," Allayne purred, sitting herself on my lap. I turned away, disgusted. She licked up the blood from my newly cut mark, "You missed me?"


	13. Escape II

_AN - _

_bookfreak2010 - please say thank you to your friends, and thank you! loveyouus :) finn deserves to be punished!  
mystic-ocean-lily - ahhh sequel.. im still thinking about that.. ? i won't spoil anything for you, but gerard wont see the end of this story.  
Nik-Nac - thank you! yes i have to continue, though i have writers block on chap 15, but dont worry! i'll get over it! somehow....  
*ACE* - ill explain everything in chapter 15, which is where im stuck!!! grr! who doesnt hate finn? haha  
as always, read, review, enjoy!_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

_

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away a day 'til the feeling went away - Nelly Furtado_

_(Jamie's point of view) _

I rendered conscious in someone's arms.

I felt a throb on the wrong side of my neck. There was a fresh bite that made me lose conscious, but I knew for a fact it wasn't deep enough to be a mark.

_Val, _I immediately thought, but when I looked up, I saw a guy, about 30, mud colored eyes with blonde short hair. He was carrying me bridal style. My first thought was to scream, but I lifted my head up lightly and realized where we were. The red hall.

"Dad," I whimpered and immediately all eyes turned to me. I struggled to climb out of the guy's arms, but he dropped me on my feet, clasping his hand tightly over my mouth and held my hands in his other.

Finn stood behind my dad, holding his head back. His right cheek had been marked, just like Val's. A vampire sat his lap, sliding her tongue over the wound, slowly, as if she was savoring his blood. Her blonde curly hair blocked my view of dad, but I knew he was looking away, ignoring her. He had to be.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," Gerard smirked and walked towards me. "Don't let her run Al, or great consequences will be paid."

I glared at him as he examined the rest of my body, and then I realized with horror that my shirt was unbuttoned, revealing more than I cared to share. Gerard got dangerously close and I heard a chuckle from Al. I bit his finger hard, he pulled his hand away when Gerard smiled.

"What do you want?" I hissed and tried to squeeze my hand out of the Al's hand. He only tightened it more.

Gerard ignored me and reached to button my shirt. I flinched away at his reach.

"Don't touch her," a familiar voice growled.

"Val," I breathed, sure that he couldn't hear me.

The audience of vampires seem to gasp in surprise. A whisper travelled throughout the room, and I didn't seem to understand why. Val pushed Tegan away and ripped Gerard away from me. He didn't go far, in fact he barely flew a feet away. He snarled and lunged for Val, but Val was too fast.

It was all a blur, but all the vamps seemed to have caught it all. Some of the guys were jeering, backing on who would win. One-second, they were on the ground and Val was on top, the next second Gerard had pinned Val to the wall. It was all very tense, not to mention extremely odd that a man that looked of the age of 80 was as strong as someone about 60 years younger than him.

"Tom?" Mum's voice screeched. "Tom!"

The woman sitting on dad's lap giggled and ran her finger down his jaw. He growled through the tape and looked away.

"Tom!"

_(Leo's point of view) _

I didn't even budge when she left my arms, running to Tom.

"What are you doing?" Finn roared, pushing the desperate woman back to me. I glared at me with fury eyes. "Keep her away."

"Yeah Leo," Allayne giggled, playing with Tom's hair, "keep the devil away from _my_ man."

"He's not yours!" Rebecca shouted, fighting Finn, "He'll never be _yours_."

"Take her!" Finn ordered me, thrusting her to me.

I shook my head once, indicating that I'm done. I'm done taking orders from him. I'm done taking orders from anyone. "Do it yourself," I said, "I'm gone."

And with that, I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Stop him!" he demanded at the thousands watching. "Stop!"

Only two vampires stopped me, out of thousands. Many had begun to step, but they were stopped by their partners.

"Leo," Anga purred in my ear. Jackass was on the other side of me and he nodded at Anga. I gritted my teeth. Before I could do anything, two sharp points dug into my skin and I collapsed on the ground for the second time since 1821.

_(Rebecca's point of view) _

"Tom," I managed before Finn taped my mouth.

Desperation filled me. It angered me that this vampire would decide to on the spur of the moment to go sit on my husband's lap and declare him as hers. Finn pushed me towards the guy holding captive of Jamie.

"Mum," she cried, tears brimming her eyes, but she was strong, containing them, "I'm sorry."

_Sorry? This is none of your fault, _I wanted to tell her.

A loud crash silenced the room.

_(Jamie's point of view) _

A body was sprawled across the floor, unmoving. His black hair, covered in red fragments of the wall.

"Val!" I screamed. "Val!"

I broke out of Al's grip and ran to him. His broken body laid limp.

"Val!" I cried, shaking his body helplessly. His eyes remained unopened. I brushed the pieces of the shattered wall out of his hair and let the tears seep through. There was a massive gash along his stomach, where a small amount of blood sat. His body was already clotting to stop too much blood from escaping.

"Val," I whimpered, resting my head on his chest, listening to his faint heartbeat. "Don't leave me."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed at the pain that shot through my body. Suddenly it let go and I heard Gerard's pained call of help. I turned back to look at Val. His eyes were open, blazing with anger.

"I thought I said not to touch her," he growled.

Gerard was now the motionless one, but there was still the pain on his face.

"What, did, you, just, do?" Finn gawked, looking shocked himself. In fact, every vampire in the room turned to Val in awe.

"I suppose you didn't know my father was half a warlock?" Val smirked weakly at Finn and all the pieces seemed to fit together.

Rigardio was half a warlock to curse my dad, and obviously half a vampire. That's why he was so strong. Of course, then he had a son, who had to of inherited some of the magic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, shocked.

He sighed and looked down at his already healing stomach, "I didn't want you to think I was using you as revenge."

"How do I know you're still not?" I demanded, my voice slightly louder, shaking.

"Because he loves you," Finn snickered and walked towards us. I defensively crouched in ready position, "Or at least he thinks so."

"I'm sorry I didn't choose you," a girl said from the crowd. They made a pathway for her and let her walk into the semi circle, "But that gives you no right to put it on them. You don't need their avenge."

She had waist length brown hair and a box fringe that barely showed her green piercing eyes. Another guy came to stand next to her. I immediately assumed that he was guy she chose instead of Finn. Go girl!

"Stay out of this Lola," Finn snapped, turning his attention away from us. He stalked to her and the other guy. He had dirty blonde hair which was hung loosely around his neck with the prettiest hazelnut eyes.

"I will not just stand here and watch you torture those two," she spat with disgust and wrapped her arm protectively around her partner's waist.

I mentally noted to thank her later and helped Val sit up. He groaned and reach to touch his stomach, but I grabbed his hand away before his red stained fingers could touch the insides of his stomach. I was surprised I didn't faint at the sight, or throw up.

Val looked up at me gratefully, and I realized how dark his irises were. All that blood lost was needed back.

"Don't worry _honey_, it's not them I'll be torturing," Finn snapped. He looked around searching for face. "Jack," he said a buff tall man came out from the crowd. He was one of the two who had stopped Leo. Just the look at him was enough to scare anyone. "Escort them to the Watch Room. Give them their last minutes alone together." Jack nodded and headed for us. Val braced, but Finn stopped him before he could do anything, "Try any _magic_," he growled and pointed at mum, "and she will be gone before you can say sorry."

"Don't worry _honey_," I imitated and smirked, "that isn't gonna happen any time, so you have the rest of eternity."

Val pulled my arm lightly, warning me not to cross the line.

"You're next," Finn hissed and nodded for Jack to take us away.

He grabbed us by the arm, dragging us out the room. None of us fought it. We needed our_ last minutes_.

I glanced at mum and dad before we left, and nodded, in some sense of finality. I wasn't sure if I was going to see the again. I tried not to let the emotions get the better of me and held in water.

Jack chucked us in the room I'd been in 8 weeks ago. It was exactly the same, with the same chair sitting in the middle. There was a dent in the wall where Val was pushed against last time.

The wall slammed behind him and I rushed to Val, examining his wound. It was almost completely healed. I stared in awe as his wound pieced itself together. There was no more than a line of scar where the massive gash had been.

Yeah, advantages to vampires, they heal damn well fast.

Val stood up, a bit shaky, to my surprise. I had yet to see Val as so little stutter with his words. He peered over the edge.

I followed his gaze and saw Finn in a fight with Lola's partner.

"Hank," Val said before I could even ask. "He came about 50 years ago. At that time, Finn thought he was deeply in love with Lola. He was in love with her, but she didn't feel the same way. She realized how he felt about her when she met Hank. It was ugly, but Finn was supposed to marry Anastasia anyway, so it wasn't so bad anymore. But we all know that Finn still loves Lola. He still does."

Even Finn, as fugly as his heart was, was capable of loving. It made me almost feel sorry for him that nobody loved him back.

His eyes were suddenly directed up at us in the middle of the fight, as if he could see through the glass, even though I knew he couldn't.

He said something to Al, who was still holding my mum. I gasped.

"We have to go," Val said, grabbing me away from the glass.

"No!" I yelled helplessly, my arms flailing behind him, desperate for me to get back.

He picked me up and ran outside, jumping down the stairs. Jack was nowhere to be seen. We were in the white corridors, but there was the big bright open red doors. There, on the ground, my mother laid, motionless, unmoving, lifeless.

Not even a scream came out. I felt blank. No emotions came over me. Just loss.

* * *

_AN - _

_I'll update once I finish chapter 15 so i'm always a chapter ahead of you, please don't hate me if it takes long :(_


	14. Alice Springs

_AN - _

_I don't own Abercrombie._

_***ACE*** - thank you !  
bookfreak2010 - thank you too :) chapter 15 will be extra long for you! might take a bit though.. xo_

_xmoonlitx_

_

* * *

And I'm hanging onto the words you say, you said that I will be okay - Lifehouse_

"Run!" Dad yelled, moments before the woman on his lap turned around and snapped his neck.

"Get them!" Finn roared.

Val sprinted off, everything was a white blur. There was no time for what had just happened to sink in. Tens of vampires came running after us. A sudden fire had burst out of nowhere behind us. The white corridors were suddenly up in flames and the vampires cowered, terrified of even being near fire.

I didn't even care. I just wanted to die. I was supposed to die. Why haven't I died yet?

Something brighter than white colored my vision. Sunlight. The last time I saw the sun must've been two and a half months ago, but did I really care? No.

Val must've been running for a long time, because soon we lost them, and soon, the desert was no where to be seen. We were on grass. We were under trees. We were surrounded my shrubs. The fresh smell of the forest was intoxicating to my nose. I couldn't get enough.

I forgot about that as soon as he put me on my two feet. He looked at me, patiently, waiting for everything to sink in.

I slapped him.

"That's for kidnapping me."

He didn't even flinch.

I slapped him hard.

"That's for sucking my blood."

I slapped him again.

"That's for breaking my arm."

I slapped him again.

"That's for hitting me so many times."

I slapped him harder.

"That's for killing my mother."

I slapped him again, feeling the tears choke me up.

"That's for killing my father."

I slapped him for the last time, using all the remaining strength left.

"That's for ruining my life."

The tears flowed steadily and I let out a weak sob. My legs fell beneath me and I landed in Val's arms. He let me cry, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held him tightly, not letting go when he carried me deeper into the forest until we reached a meadow. He dropped me gently on a soft patch of grass, coming down with me.

Thoughts rushed through my head, not lasting long enough for me to think clearly. My mum was dead. My dad was dead. So why the hell was I still alive?

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," Val whispered to me. That's why.

"Let them," I choked through the tears, "just let me die Val. I want to die."

"No, you don't," he growled, and pulled my arms off him so he could look at me. "You're not dying Jamie. You're not going anywhere."

I wished he wasn't so sure. I wanted to die. There was nothing to live for anymore.

"Valeri," I breathed, pulling his mouth to my neck, gasping when his hot lips touched my skin, "smell it, breathe it. Want it. _Bite it_."

"No," he pulled away, holding my jaw in his hand, showing me the pain in his darkening eyes, "don't say that Jamie. Don't."

"Bite me," I begged him. "Please Val."

"I want you," he said, kissing me roughly, "I want you alive. I want you with me."

I kissed him back in instinct. He tongue was irresistible. Honeycomb chocolate. I forgot about dying. I forgot about my mum, my dad. I just thought about Val, with me.

I ripped off his shirt easily and he paused. "Ja-"

I silenced him with my mouth and he gave up easily, tearing my own shirt off. His skin was hot, boiling hot, burning my skin, but I ignored it. Our bodies fit together. It worked. Ecstasy. I let out a small moan, but he closed his mouth over mine.

"I love you Jamie," he whispered in my ear.

I lifted his face to look deep in his eyes and thought, 'I love you too,' knowing he heard every word.

***

Was it how heaven felt? Pure pleasure. Happiness, joy. Passion, peace. Content, bliss. Exuberance, exhilaration. Love.

I wondered if the earth had a heartbeat. Underneath me, I felt the mellow beats, vibrating through the ground. It was almost like the molten rocks, in the centre of the earth, were breathing. The earth breathed in, and out, in, and out. I slept on the grass, breathing in the warmth from Val.

"_Jamie," a voice whispered. _

"_Dad?" I gasped, frantically looking around the room for dad. Everything was white. I couldn't see the walls. Memories of the white corridor in the desert flashed through my mind. _

"_Jamie," the voice said again, echoing. _

"_Dad?" I cried more desperately. "Where are you?" _

"_Everywhere," he whispered. "Everywhere." _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I whimpered, suddenly terrified. The world spun and I collapsed to the ground, tears pooling out my eyes. "Dad?" _

"_Jason," mum's voice yelled. "Run! Jason!" _

_On the ceiling above, a scene played out. There was Jason in his juvy uniform, sitting in the corner, that looked so familiar. He had cuffs around his hands and feet. Hay was scattered around his feet. I gasped. It was where Val brought me after he kidnapped me. The screen disappeared and I screamed. His pale face filled my mind, blank, lifeless, dead. _

"_No!" I yelled, getting up. "No! Not Jason!" _

"_Save him," mum's voice begged. "Don't let them get to him." _

_I nodded, "I won't." _

_The picture filled my mind again, but I didn't let it get to me. It wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let them get to Jason. _

"Jason!" I gasped, waking up with a start.

"What happened?" Val asked, wiping the tears I hadn't realized that had leaked. "It's okay. It was just a dream," he hushed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Jason," I sobbed and buried my head in Val's bare chest. I'd forgotten about being naked and held him closer to me. "They're going to use Jason as leverage."

I thought I heard Val growl. His chest rippled and I ran my fingers over his faint scar from yesterday, thinking about it. I held the tears back, knowing it wasn't the time to be bawling my eyes out.

"Let's go," he said through gritted teeth. He picked me up and then realized we were both naked, letting me go and tossing me my clothes. I put them on, except for the shirt.

"I think we need to make a stop," I murmured, hiding my smile. I held up my ruined shirt and looked at his shirt that I ripped.

"Mm, I agree," he chuckled and tied the sleeves of my shirt around my chest so it looked partly like a boob tube. I buttoned the remaining buttons that survived the rip and sighed, looking at Val's perfect chest. Did I really have to rip that hard? The whole world was going to see the irresistible, but it was mine.

"How are we gonna get there?" I asked as Val picked me up. I raised my eyebrow, "I am perfectly capable of walking, thanks for asking."

"Are you perfectly capable of running a hundred kilometers per hour?" he smirked and gave me a peck on the forehead.

I grimaced at the thought of running and closed my eyes to avoid nausea, "Go ahead vampy."

He chuckled, but didn't say anything. I felt the swish of the wind behind me and cold air was hitting me fast. I curled into a tighter ball and rested my head on Val's shoulder.

"Oh geez!" I exclaimed as he threw me over his shoulder so he was basically giving me a piggy back. I clutched my arms around his neck, careful not to strangle him, not that he needed to breathe anyway.

I must've fallen asleep, because it was dark when I looked up. Streetlights. Shops. Roads. Cars! People! I almost jumped in happiness. I was so relieved to be somewhere near my normal life. The fact that I was still on Val's back proved that none of what happened was a dream. It was all true. Val dropped me on the ground and I looked down, forgetting that I'd stabbed Finn with the pair of stilettos.

Most shops were starting to close. There was one, _Adore, _still had a flickering light. A woman was about to flip the 'open' sign to the 'close' but Val tapped on the glass, pointing at me. I blushed a bright red at her glare. Her eyes were piled with makeup, thick eye liner, and enough mascara to apply on five other people.

She was in awe when she looked up at Val. Her mouth formed an O shape when she looked down at his chest and I glared at her. She snapped out of her trance and nodded frantically when he held up the three 100 dollar bills.

I gaped at him, "How- wh-"

She swung the door open and welcomed us in, but Val just handed me the money and told me to get something warm.

"For an outfit?" Val asked sweetly to the sales assistant.

She nodded again, unable to speak.

"I'll be back honey," he whispered deliciously in my ear and I smiled, touching his hand before he left.

"Wow," the sales assistant finally said something, "you, are, so, lucky."

"I know," I sighed, browsing through the racks of clothes, "I met him exactly nine weeks and two days." I smiled at my own estimate, surprised that I was even counting. "This guy was trying to rape me, but he saved me."

Anna, apparently to her name tag, was her name, gushed, "That is _so_ cute. Wow, he looks, _really, _buff."

Her bushy black hair trailed behind her as she brought out some dresses for me to try. I shook my head, "Something more casual? Maybe?"

"Yeah," she nodded and put them away, "he said warm right? It's getting colder, thank god. I really do hate the weather here."

I paused, realizing that I didn't even know where _here_ is.

"It's always so hot, and it's not even sunny, so no tan," she continued to complain and brought out some shirts and jackets. I picked up a black leather jacket and held it to me, checking the size. "Just stupidly humid. I'm only here for my brother." Brother, Jason. "He's in juvy."

"Juvy?" I asked casually and picked up a black shirt that had a low cut V neck. Val was turning me goth. "Oh," I murmured, "Alice Springs."

"Yeah," she said, confused, "that is where we are..."

"Oh, I know," I smiled, "I just forgot there was a juvenile hall here. See, we're on vacation."

"Forgot to bring some stuff?" she asked and glanced curiously at my black collection of clothes.

"Yeah, got lost at the airport," I sighed, proud of the brilliant lies I was making up. I took off my black shirt and slipped on the V neck tee I picked out.

"Geez, what did you do?" she exclaimed, taking the ruined shirt.

"You know," I winked at her with a wicked grin. "_Stuff_."

"O," her mouth formed again. "Here," she handed my black jeans, catching on with my gothitude.

"Thanks," I smiled and went into the changing rooms to change out of my black shorts.

On the left of my hipbone, there was a massive bruise in the shape of a perfect circle. I stifled a gasp and examined it closely. It didn't hurt as much as it looked painful. The browny blue color was sickening, with hints of yellow around the edge.

The shop door opened and a doorbell like sound alerted us.

"She's just in there," I heard Anna say, her voice no doubt an octave higher.

"Okay, thanks," Val's husky voice purred.

I smiled, ignoring the bruise and slid into my new leather jacket. I brushed my fingers through my hair quickly, attempting to get out the knots and pushed my too long fringe out of my eyes.

"Shoes?" Val asked when I came out, looking at my bare feet with a smirk. He was fully dressed himself. A black pair of jeans, seriously, what did I expect? A grey Abercrombie jumper covered his torso snugly, surprise, surprise, grey. Wait, there were no _real_ Abercrombie jumpers sold in Australia. Not that I knew of. Even if there were, it wouldn't be in Alice Springs.

"Here," Anna held out a pair of brown sandals, just my size.

"Thank you," I murmured and slipped my feet into them.

"A tip," Val handed her another hundred dollar bill. "For helping her."

"Oh," she gasped, and took the hundred, staring at it as if she's never touched one in her life, "thank you so much!"

"No, thank you," he purred and took my hand. I smiled at him.

"Bye," I said and we left.

She barely managed a wave at us.

I looked up at Val and kissed him, whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

_AN - _

_while i'm still writing chapter 15, you guys got any questions? about Val, Jamie, Gerard or anything? hopefully i can cover everything in the next chapter.. please review if you like it, or even if you dont! _


	15. Answers

_AN - _

_SORRY!!! I haven't update in ages, or it feels like...  
NightWorldFreak - Thank You!  
Nik-Nac - dont worry, it'll be soon :)  
bookfreak2010 - thanks and no problem, it's only my pleasure!  
when i look in ur eyes - the answers at the bottom, just read :) well, at least i hope it sort of answers your question.. its not exactly clear... :| _

_i hope this chapter answers most of your questions, if you have anymore, please ask. it's longer than usual, and i hope the rest of the chapters will be too!_

_xmoonlitx_

_

* * *

Little change of the heart, little light in the dark, little hope that you just might find your way up out of here - Boys Like Girls _

"Where'd you get all that money anyways?" I asked him as we walked along the street, realizing how hungry I was.

Val flipped a card out from his pocket. "I took some money out while you were asleep. Are you hungry?"

I blushed at how obvious it was, "Yeah, sort of."

He chuckled and led me into some local restaurant. It was dark inside, mainly lit by candles. Few tables were filled. There weren't many people, but I guessed there'd be no tourists to crowd the place.

"What's the date?" I suddenly gasped. It'd been so long since I had watched TV, read the news, or heard anything from the outside world. Aliens could've long ago taken over earth and I wouldn't have known. I wondered if the war in Iraq or Afghanistan was still going.

"5th of April 2010," he murmured and got us a table. The waitress flashed him a flirtatious smile and flicked her disgusting brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for days. Even mine looked better and I really hadn't washed it for days.

She sat us down in a corner table, putting a basket of garlic bread, which I stared hungrily at.

"What would you like this evening?" she purred, staring intently at Val. I wanted to punch her nice and good.

He smirked and looked at me, reaching to take my hand, "What would like honey?"

_Take that bitch! _I shouted in my head.

"Uh," I glanced quickly at the menu, "chicken and mushroom risotto, thanks."

"Nothing for you hon?" she asked Val, putting her hand on his shoulder. I was really beginning to hate her.

"No, I'm fine thanks," he replied politely and she left, thinking that I couldn't see her, she winked. I wanted to tell her fuck off Val.

"Be nice to Michelle," Val teased, probably hearing what I wanted to scream at her.

I pouted my lips and took a piece of complimentary garlic bread. "She was so checking you out," I said between mouthfuls.

"What can I say?" he smirked.

I kicked him under table and he didn't even budge. How could I forget, he was a freaking vampire. The more I thought about it, the more confusing it became.

"Can you turn into a bat?" I asked him, leaning forward in curiosity. "Shape shift?"

"_I_ probably could," he snickered and flipped my hand over to examine my palm as I ate with my other hand, "but a normal vampire can't. W-they don't do anything besides drink blood and mark people."

"And live forever," I added.

"Yes," he said thoughtfully, speaking quietly so the other tables couldn't hear our conversation, "and we have fangs, but the rest is just junk. We don't tan easily because of our skin cells. They're, different, so we're pale. The sun doesn't burn our skin, it's just a bit annoying because we're so used to the dark. Wood does nothing to us. Crosses do nothing to us. We don't sleep in coffins. We have pupils, unlike in some of the movies where it's just red-"

"Wait, bout that," I said, "_Finn's_," I grimaced at his name, "were red. Del's were silver. Damien's were a purply color, and yours are blue."

"Yeah," Val murmured, "I don't know how it works, but I think it's like your personality or somewhat. There's red, silver, violet, blue, green, brown, gold, and pink."

"Pink?" I exclaimed, giggling at the thought of someone with pink eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled, "my dad had pink eyes, but it was a bit more of a dark pink."

"Oh."

"I love you," he declared out of no where, tightening his grip on my hand.

The slutty waitress was coming with my risotto and I snickered, overdoing the sugar in my voice and rolled my r, "I love you too my Vae-lah-rhi."

She looked like she was about to throw up when she put my plate down in front of me. With a fake smile she walked off quickly, forgetting to tell us to enjoy our meal.

I giggled, happy with her reaction. Val chuckled and told me to eat. I scooped a heap of rice and stuffed it in my mouth, ignoring his amused expression. I was hungry, he couldn't blame me.

"Why are you alive?" I asked quietly. "I mean, my dad...he sort of..."

"I was in Italy for the week," he answered, playing with my hand again, "I was supposed to get married."

I choked, "What?!"

"Yeah," he shook his head sadly, "her name was Vanessa." Vanessa and Val. Val and Vanessa. Did that not fit or what? Jamie and Val. Val and Jamie. Vanessa and Val sounded better. "We got the news before the wedding though, so I never married her."

I let out a breath that I was holding.

"I was too depressed to get married after that and so she left me."

"Bitch," I muttered, and he smiled, "no offense to this Vanessa or anything." As if.

He chuckled, "I realized she wasn't the one for me."

"So," I said after another mouthful, "why am _I_ still alive?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My dad did sort of kill off your whole family..."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?"

I scoffed, "Isn't it meant to work both way?"

"Don't deny that you didn't think I was extremely hot when you first saw me," he smirked with a grin.

"That was _lust_, not love," I corrected him, taking another spoonful. Damn it was good despited the horrible service.

"So you admit it?" Val laughed.

"You are so up yourself," I groaned and interrupted him before he could say anything, "but seriously, haven't you ever thought about getting revenge?"

"Nope."

"Sure," I nodded sarcastically.

"Why does everything have to be about revenge?" he asked, curiously, peeking through his long hair.

"I would certainly want to kill you if you killed off my family," I admitted, noticing how quickly the restaurant was emptying. There were only three other tables that were filled.

He visibly stiffened.

"N-no, I-" I didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, I get it," he murmured and I mentally cursed myself.

It was silent for a few minutes. I tried to catch his eyes, but he seemed to be avoiding mine. His face was full of sorrow, but his hand still clutched mine.

"How old are you?" I asked quietly.

"Literally or physically?" he looked up, to my relief.

"Both."

"I was born in 1897, 21st of May," he said in a low whisper.

I stifled a gasp and forced another mouthful down my throat, despite the fact I was very full. Who knew the next time I was going to see food?

"You're turning 113 in a month and a half," I murmured, thoughtfully. That made him 95 years older than me. For a moment I was completely ashamed of the age I'd lived up to.

"I'm supposed to be 21," he stated, "if you were wondering. I stopped for a couple of decades at 18, but I looked too young so I grew to 21."

"You can just choose how old you wanna stay?" I asked, "That's awesome!"

He laughed, "Yeah, if you're mind is willing to grow, you grow. If you're mind wishes to stay the age, then your body follows. If you one day wished you were eighty, then you're doomed, because you can't go back."

"Is that what Gerard did?" I giggled, trying to imagine him as a twenty-one year old. I had no such luck.

"He was turned at 79."

"Oh." How boring. "That sucks."

"Anymore questions?"

I chewed on my rice slowly, thinking of which question to ask first. "I'm supposed to be a half vampire...is that even possible?"

"Apparently so," he said with a nod, "but I've never met one, or heard of one. Vampires tend to avoid humans, or at least turn them before making love."

I froze, "I-I'm, I c-can't, I, no, pre-" I couldn't finish the word.

"No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head furiously, but then he stopped, "You could, but, well...you're not ovulating now."

"How are you supposed to know?" I demanded with a glare. Not even I knew.

"I know when you last got your period," he informed, smiling evilly.

I blushed an unflattering shade of red and he chuckled. I snapped, "I'm surprised you weren't tempted to drain me dead."

"That's like saying I'm surprised you don't eat molded chocolate," he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Chocolate molds? Since when?" I asked, confused. "You mean molded blood?"

He burst out in a huge grin at my assumption, which made me blush a little more than intended, "It's just dead blood, that's one of the reasons you have your period, to get rid of unwanted blood. We like fresh blood."

I grimaced. Blood was blood, what was the difference? I supposed it was better that he didn't want to kill me every month. "Okay fine," I said, moving on, "How about the vampire who bit you. The one who gotten bitten. Why the hell did you lose conscious? What happened to not sleeping?"

"Sweet Venom," he said, as if that explained everything. I rested my chin in my hand and stared intently at him, waiting. He sighed, "If a vampire is bitten by another vampire, depending on what venom he has, it will do something different to you.

"Sweet venom puts the vampire to sleep for a couple of days or until the venom disappears from your system." Val woke up within minutes. "Eternal venom has nothing to do with its name. It messes with your brain. It makes you see everything upside down, how you originally see it."

I laughed, "That's freaking cool."

"It gets boring after a while," he just had to say with a bored yawn. "I tried it on myself once."

"What?!" I half screamed, dropping my spoon.

"What?" he asked carelessly and combed his hair with his fingers. "I was extremely bored."

"You idiot," I muttered, "don't you already have the venom in your blood?"

"No," he smirked as if I was an idiot. I glared at him. He lifted his head to point at the roof of his mouth, "All the venom is stored in there and it comes out my fangs whenever I want to."

"So I'm not a vampire?" I asked for confirmation. I had been bitten twice.

"What do you think?" he quirked his eyebrow and glanced at my plate of food.

"Whatever," I mumbled, "keep going."

"Vanity venom, again has nothing to do with it's name, pride. It just makes you lose your mind, literally. It's like you're asleep, but you're body's still awake, moving. It's like they're a ghost. It's dangerous, especially around humans, because the body was subconsciously drain them because the need of blood. Vanity venom vampires are known to have the most patience so they're not easily tempted to put people's mind to sleep. It's kind of similar to Sweet venom, except much more dangerous.

"Sacred venom, is not sacred-"

"Whoever made up the names is stupid," I told him.

He laughed, "Only Sweet venom and Demon venom sort of relates to what happens."

"Sleeping is sweet?" I smirked, "Waste of time."

"We have forever," he said, "it's nice to have a time when our body is at rest."

"Right..."

"Back to Sacred venom," he continued and I nodded, "it's like alcohol. We go on a high, and like alcohol affects everyone differently, Sacred venom affects each vampire in a different way. You can be a happy drunk, or a suicidal drunk, or sleazy drunk or angry drunk, depends."

"What are you?" I questioned with a smile.

"Uh," he hesitated before answering sheepishly, "apparently somewhere between happy and sleazy. I can't remember."

I let out a laugh, "I can so see it, Val the sleazy drunk."

"Hey, I'm happy drunk too," he defended, letting smile brighten his face, "I know you'd be a full happy drunk."

"How?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I just know," was all he said with a mysterious smile.

"Okay, so what's so daemonic about demon venom?" I asked, ignoring his drunk comment.

His face became deadly serious, and I knew it was bad. "It's the worst of all five. Everyone tries to avoid vampires with demon venom. They have very short tempers and when they bite, they use all the venom they currently possess. It's excruciating pain," from his expression, I just had a feeling he knew exactly what he was talking about. "It twists your insides, like you twisted Finn's heart and lungs."

"Ho-"

"I heard him thinking about," Val explained with a small smile. "I'm proud of you."

I grinned sheepishly and let him continue.

"The pain makes you want to kill yourself," I winced at those words. "It makes a fire look inviting. It makes a cliff look fun. It makes you want to rip yourself apart. It makes you-"

"Is that why...?" I asked timidly, not wanting to hear what else it made me want to do. Just the concept of twisting organs was painful to think about.

"Yes," he answered just as quietly. "I still don't know who bit me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," he murmured.

I heard the Michelle walk towards us. "Sorry guys, but we're closing in ten minutes. Would you like to take away that?"

"No thanks," I said, barely hearing myself.

She smirked at my shocked expression and took away my plate.

"C'mon," Val pulled me up. He paid Michelle another hundred dollar bill and told her to keep the change like the generous person he was.

We walked along the empty streets of Alice Springs, breathing in the sweet humid air. The roads, deserted, looked never ending into the darkness. Only swishes of the wind interrupted the silence.

I didn't mind not talking. Just the presence of Val next to me was good enough to overrule everything else. It was hard to believe that a little over two months ago, I hated him with all my heart. Reality was that I only spent the seven days awake with him. How did I fall in love? Was it even love? A week was barely anything, but all those conversations we had, they meant something.

"What are you thinking about?" his soft voice whispered in my ear.

I hesitated before answering, "Love."

"So it was love at first sight," Val teased, smiling satisfactorily, I didn't know why.

"No dip shit," I snapped, punching his stomach, which obviously did nothing to him.

"Dip shit," he chuckled, "what's next?"

I contemplated for a while, just for the kicks, "Shit head, inglorious bastard-"

"You don't even know what that means," he accused, pulling me tighter to him as the wind grew stronger.

"Whatever," I mumbled, annoyed for getting caught, "it sounds cool. Are we just going to walk all night or what?"

"Where do you think we're walking to?" he asked with a snicker, looking to his right where a big 'Alice Springs Motel' sign stood.

"Oh."

There was still someone at the counter when we walked in. He was half a sleep, his heads buried in the pile of paper that looked like homework. I felt a pang of guilt. What was going to happen to Matt, Jade, Evee, and Josh? They probably already forgot me, dead, gone.

"A room for tonight please," Val pleasantly asked, which shocked the guy to wake up. His curly hair completely covered his eyes, reminding me of a shaggy dog. Raising his eyebrows at me, he nodded. It was Val's turn to be jealous, because he put a protective arm around my waist and pulled me close. I couldn't help but to smile smugly at his reaction.

"That'll be 96 dollars thanks," he muttered and handed us a key. "Three doors to your right."

Val handed him a hundred.

"Keep the change," I told him sweetly with a flirtatious smile, just for Val. "C'mon sweetie."

He growled in his throat and I threw him a victorious smile as we left through the receptionist door.

"Was that totally necessary?" he asked. He faked hurt, "I didn't even try to seduce Anna or Michelle, how is that fair?"

"You got two," I pouted, "without even trying."

"So?"

"I get four, trying."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near boys now," he threatening teasingly and picked me up.

I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder, "You're a boy! Get away from me!"

"I'm a vampire," he whispered sexily and swung open the third door from the right. I almost fell off his shoulder when he stopped so suddenly. I peeked under his right shoulder to see why.

A figure stood on the bed, smirking at us through the darkness, "About time Valeri."

_

* * *

_

_AN - I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! ;)_

_I've posted a new story up guys! it's called 'Beneath Perfection' in Twilight. I didn't write it, my friend did, and I posted it just to prove to her that her story is actually amazing, so please read! It would help a tonne! heres the link - .net/s/5663024/1/Beneath_Perfection  
please review before you read it!!! _


	16. Death

_AN - _

_wow i've been truly down today, but all these reviews makes it partially go away :) thanks so much guys! and thanks faith for being the only person to review on 'Beneath Perfection'! means heaps!  
bookfreak2010 - thanks as always :) you do really make my day!  
NightWorldFreak - thanks and sorry! i just really had to do one one somewhere in this story :P  
Mandydoll - thank you!!!  
Nik-Nac - ahaha! the reaction i hoped for :)  
UpIFell - well depends how you're confused.. ? and thaanks!  
Cathy - thank you! finn is twisted :)_

_this chapter is for the guy who will never read it :'( _

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces, so yeah, we're going down - OneRepublic _

The lights switched on dramatically and I was thrown off his shoulder to see astonishingly beautiful girl who stood on the bed. Her luscious brown hair hung below shoulders, bouncing as she gracefully leaped off the bed to land on the ground in front of us. Her eyes were a piercing dagger like topaz, but they were amazing. She was my height, maybe a bit taller. Her lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Vanessa," Valeri growled through gritted teeth.

I stifled a gasp. How was I anything compared to her? She was, breathtakingly, the bitch who left Val. That was the only thing I could say to her. For a moment, I was scared that she was back for Val.

"Really?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at me, "For this..._human_?"

"I have a name," I hissed, Val restraining me from punching her, even if she was a god damn vampire, "it's Jamie."

"I really wouldn't care less," she smirked and turned back to Val, "you have two choices here. Kill her or watch me kill her."

"How about make a third option and we'll kill you?" I snarled, struggling in his arms.

"You b-"

"Go Vanessa," he threatened, his voice was deadly. I would've flinched away, but she just smiled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't dare," she laughed confidently, taking a step forward. None of us moved. She'd be the one backing away from us. I was sure of that, nevertheless, I was definitely intimidated by her, as much as I hated to admit. Her eyes could beat Val's, Finn's together, any day.

"What do you want?" Val asked, pushing me behind him defensively. I didn't refuse, but I wasn't going to let her hurt him. He sounded like me, when he first captured me, but not so desperate.

"The _human_," Vanessa snarled with disgust. "She's changed you Valeri."

"You changed him when you left," I shouted at her and Val pushed me completely behind him so I couldn't see her, as a sign of 'shut up before she kills you.'

"You're not getting her," he said boldly, ignoring her comment, "not before going through me."

"Don't think that's going to stop me," she hissed and I peeked over Val's shoulder to see her, feeling like a helpless idiot at the back. I wanted to beat the crap out of her, if I was even capable of doing so. Stupid fucking vampires.

"Fine, let's do it the hard way."

Val pushed me back and I landed back on the gravel, grazing my elbow. Flashes blurred in the room. I tensed, ignoring the trickle of blood that dripped off my elbow. I stood up, knowing that Val pushed me back so I would stay back, but that was not going to happen.

I moved to my left so I could get a better view of the whole room. It was impossible to tell who was who, for Vanessa was wearing black as well. Val was a guy, he should be stronger, unless it didn't apply to vampires.

Suddenly, Val had pinned Vanessa to the bed and I froze. It looked like he was about to kiss her. She growled at him, struggling to get away from him, but he held her still. What he was about to do, I was completely scared of.

He leaned down slowly towards her neck and I felt my heart stop. She was a vampire! He couldn't drink her blood! Yet, his teeth bared and bit through her skin. She let out a low moan and relaxed, closing her eyes.

I let out a breath I was holding and Val pulled away from her. He wiped his bloody mouth and turned to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured, immediately beside me. I didn't realize I was shaking until he put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I thought you were Eternal venom," I breathed, looking away from her unconscious body.

"I may have added a little magic," he winked and picked me up bridal style. "We have to go now to Jason."

"He's in trouble," I realized, looking up at Val. His eyes were dark. He need blood.

"He will be if we don't get there soon," he sighed and held me tightly.

"Go on," I muttered unenthusiastically, bracing myself, "run vamp run."

He smirked and pushed off the ground, leaving Vanessa behind in the hotel room Val payed for, bitch. I hated her, already. She was so hate-able, despite her prettiness. I've never let that fool me, never.

It must've been three in the morning, or even later. Val put me down, he looked exhausted. Val stumbled. Vampires don't stumble. I panicked for a moment and grabbed onto his arm.

"Val," I said, shaking him gently.

He grunted in response and kept walking like a drunk.

"Val!" I exclaimed, turning him to face me. His skin was stone cold. His face had lost all his color. Pain filled his eyes, agony. "Blood," I whispered.

"No, Jamie, don't," he managed to growl and pushed me away. He staggered back, "Don't come near me. I don't want to kill you."

"Val," I called, running after him. He fell, unmoving. My heart stopped when I reached him. He was barely breathing, wheezing. "Val," I shook him. "Val!" I brought his mouth up to my neck, knowing there was nothing else I could do. He pulled away, but I was stronger. "Bite me."

Searing pain shot through my body. I didn't have time to react. A scream burst through my lips, but Val kept going. He'd forgotten to lick me, to numb the wound. High pitched noised filled the air. It made the pain worse, but then I realized it was me, even so, I couldn't stop. The world started to spin. I knew I was going down again, and then darkness hit.

Was death empty? Was it just white, or just black? Wasn't there meant to be a summary of my lowly 17 years, or maybe just the memorable moments? Was it numb? Was it painful?

I always wondered where my soul would go after death. Just hover around in the atmosphere? Transfer to another body? Did I have a past life? A future life? Somewhere else my soul could live? Did it go to heaven or hell? With the other souls? Would I be watching over earth and mourn every moment to come back? Death should be fast. Painless. Death should be like you never existed, but you'd never be there to realize that.

How stupid death is. People say they don't believe in heaven, hell, God, or souls. What if I said I don't believe in death?

_Death_

_Noun_

_the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism. _

What if the life never ends? Maybe your body may wear out, but you move on. There is something inside of us that is stronger than a body. There is something that controls the body, but it's not the body.

Death was so hard to explain.

"Jamie," a familiar voice slurred, "Jamie! Jamie, wake up!"

I blinked open my eyes and saw a blurry shadow above me. Warm arms were cradling me, tightly. _Warm_ arms. "Val?"

"Jamie!" the voice was suddenly so clear, "Jamie," he hugged my limp body, "you're alive."

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered weakly and tried lifting my head.

He chuckled and buried his head in my neck, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize until how much I'd drunk. I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry Jamie, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I'll-"

"Stop," I murmured, putting my hand over his mouth, taking his tactic. "Headache."

"Sorry," he whispered and put me down on a bed.

I looked at him properly, brushing his hair away. His eyes were the pool sapphire blue I loved so much, but they were too watery. It looked like he was crying.

He was crying, I realized with shock when a drop of water slid down his cheek.

"You didn't tell me vampires could cry," I smiled and wiped away the tear with a finger.

"I didn't know that vampires could cry," he admitted and laid down next to me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, looking up at Val. He was staring peacefully at me with his clear blue eyes.

He hesitantly answered me, "About a week."

"How long?" I repeated, wanted a full detailed report, but a week said a lot. Four days was normal, not seven.

"Eight days," he sighed and stroked my cheek. "I thought you were going to die Jamie."

"Eight fucking days," I muttered and buried my head in his chest, wrapping my arms around him. "I thought _you_ were going to die Val."

"You should've just let me," he growled and hugged me just as tight.

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed, horrified and pulled away. I hit his chest weakly and scowled at him, "Don't you dare say that Vae-lah-rhi! I will kill you if you say that!"

"I wish you would," he said and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I demanded, banging on his chest as I said it. "Shut up!"

This somehow amused him because he let out a low chuckle, "Yes dearest."

"Ugh," I muttered, "don't call me that."

I sat up and examined our surrounding. It looked like we were in a hotel room, much classier than the last. We were on a double bed and there was a mattress laid on the floor next to us. A door to my right led to the en-suite, which from what I could see, had a massive triangular shape bath and a huge shower. The walls and floor were a dark shade of grey. In the actual room itself was a light creamy color. I noticed a familiar black backpack sitting in the corner of the room and almost died.

"Where's Jason?" I half screamed, jumping up in happiness, "Jason! You got Jason out! Oh my god! Where's Jason?!"

Almost as if on queue, the hotel room opened and a familiar tall boy came in. He squinted his eyes, "Jamie?"

"Jason!" I yelled, jumping on top of him and knocked the coffee out of his hands.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, hugging me back and spun me around. My head ached, but I wasn't going to let that get in the way.

"_You're _alive!" I screamed. My baby brother, alive. "How the hell did you get out?"

He dropped me down and glared at Val, who stood up and returned the look.

"What?" I asked, completely aware of the tension between the two boys. Neither of them answered me. I turned Jason, "We're in danger."

"No shit," he growled, his eyes still directed at Val, "where's mum and dad?"

I gasped and turned to Val, "You didn't tell him?"

"I thought it would be better if he heard it from you," he murmured and sat back down on the bed, turning away to give us privacy.

"Th-they," I felt my throat choking up and the tears building. I blinked them away, trying to be strong for Jason, "They killed mum and dad."

"Bastard," without another word, he made a lunge for Val.

"No!" I yelled and grabbed onto his arm, refraining from attacking Val. He tried to push me off, but he didn't teach me martial arts for no reason. I tackled him to the ground and pressed his stomach onto the ground as I held his hands behind his back, as if I was about to arrest him. "I said _them_, not Val, okay? He helped us."

"He is one of _them_," Jason growled from the floor and I held my knee to his neck. He grunted in pain and I looked up Val helplessly.

He just chuckled amusingly and put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry?"

I laughed and let Jason go, "Don't attack him or he will kill you."

"Yeah, like he almost did with you?" he snapped, straightening out his chin length black hair. He hadn't changed much, not from a year ago, but he was skinnier, his hair was longer, and he was a lot more taller than me. The sixteen year old glared at the both of us and sat down on the wooden table.

"I forced him Jase," I sighed, "I wasn't going to let him die."

"Why not?" he demanded.

I heard Val shuffle behind me. "Because," I began, not sure of what to say, "I _need _him."

"Oh no, no, no," Jason laughed darkly and shook his head, "is this where you tell me that you're _in love_?"

Val chuckled and I told him to shut up. I turned back to Jase, "Whether I am or not doesn't matter, because either way, _you_ need him."

"I don't need a _filthy bloodsucker_," Jason growled and stood up, picking up his bag.

Both Val and I flinched at that.

"Jase!" I grabbed him before he left out the door. I glanced at Val and he nodded, handing me a card.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

I gave him the card, "Take it, go to America, or England. Change your name. Change your look. Get yourself a new passport. You're eighteen. You don't know me. You don't know Val. You never knew a Tyler. Jason Ethan Tyler _never_ existed."

"Love you Jay," he murmured and took the card.

"Love you too," I whispered, watching him leave, his tall lanky figure disappearing behind the staircase. A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist as the tears began to trickle down.

Another part of me disappeared with Jason. I was never going to see him again. Jason Ethan Tyler never existed. I never had a brother.

"It's going to be okay," Val assured. "It's going to be okay."

"As long as he's safe," I murmured and turned to hug him. "As long as they don't get to him."

"They won't."

* * *

_AN - _

_sighh... the finality of it.. :( new chapter tomorrow :) have i said thank you??? well thank you again!!_


	17. Advantages

_AN - _

_NightWorldFreak - Thank You!!!!! you make my day :)  
Nik-Nac - patience dear :P don't worry, i won't end it like that! it'll come sooooon! in the mean while, read :)  
bookfreak2010 - thank you, to your mum too! love you too for these constant reviews!!! woo :) i don't have school yet :) :) :) :)_

_so many people read the last chapter and only three reviewed :( please, please, begging here... reviews?? i want to know your opinion on the story so far.. ?  
i'm reading fantastic stories on quizilla by the way, 'summer skies and ocean eyes', and 'you want me, a girl, to play QB?' both amazing!!! enjoyss :)_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

Open up a little happiness today, so I can be someone new - Patrick Stump/Coke Commercial _(who doesn't love the coke ad with the massive coke bottle in the middle of the ocean? Such a great idea! Do they show it in America?)

_The fear. The dread. It was gone. The sense of loss was gone. The sadness, the pain, the hurt, was gone. The love, the happiness, the joy. It was all gone. Revenge, was it. _

_I lifted my head slowly, living on the momentum. He stared at me with fury eyes, expecting me to fall back at his gaze. I knew my eyes were a scarlet pink. I knew they sizzled and burned. I knew he was going down. _

_The scene changed. _

_It was a dark Saturday night, and the Brighton Beach was blasting music and flickering fire flames. More and more people came, oblivious about the danger we could get in from just a bonfire. I stood near the fire, using as much of the heat I could, shivering in my idiotic choice of a skimpy skirt and a halter neck. _

"_Come on dance!" Jade yelled over the music and brought over the punch. Who was smart enough to bring punch? _

"_POLICE!"_

_The beach faded away and a hotel room came in view. _

"_Jamie?"_

"Jamie?" Val's voice asked. I felt his strong hands shake me.

I woke up with a start, gasping for breath. My forehead was sticky and wet with sweat. I hadn't realized I was crying so feverishly until the salty tears reached my mouth.

"It's okay," he soothed, stroking my cheek. I stared up at him, dazed.

"I-I'm fine," I spluttered and sat up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"There's some clothes for you in the suitcase," he said and I nodded, getting up. I picked out a jumper that was obviously too big for me, but looked extremely comfy and a pair of faded blue jeans with some undergarments. Val smirked at my outfit choice and I poked my tongue at him immaturely, shutting the bathroom door behind me.

I switched one lonely light on to give the bathroom a dimmed affect. I stripped off my dirty clothes and filled the triangular bath with hot bubbly water. The knots in my back immediately relaxed and I breathed in the vanilla essence of the bubbles.

The past two months of my life flashed through my mind, feeling more like a movie than reality.

"_Hi honey," a husky, deep voice crept behind me. _

Those first words.

"_I'm sorry." The sorry wasn't to Gerard, it was to me. But I refused to believe it was real. I refused to look at the smirk on Val's face. I refused to ever trust him again. _

_Gerard looked like he was about to say something else, but then he halted and looked into Val's eyes. He winced, but he didn't look away. "You say that like you mean it, to her." Sounds like I wasn't the only one who noticed. _

"_No, s-" _

"_You say that like you love her!"_

At the time, it meant nothing, but remembering his words sent shocks through my body. Did he really _love_ me then? Or was it lust?

"_Ever heard of love at first sight?"_

He meant it. He actually did.

_I scoffed, "Isn't it meant to work both way?"_

"_Don't deny that you didn't think I was extremely hot when you first saw me," he smirked with a grin. _

"_That was lust, not love." _

I got out and drained the water before my skin could begin wrinkling. I grimaced at my future looking toes, how they would look when I was 70. Realization hit me over hard.

"_You can just choose how old you wanna stay?" I asked, "That's awesome!" _

_He laughed, "Yeah, if you're mind is willing to grow, you grow. If you're mind wishes to stay the age, then your body follows. If you one day wished you were eighty, then you're doomed, because you can't go back." _

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it was NOT happening! I was NOT getting _older_! I didn't care about the possibility that he could still age. Whether he liked it or not, I was NOT letting him. Even if he looked about 100 years old, he was NEVER going to die like us lowly mortals.

I quickly threw on my clothes, not bothering to dry my hair, and stormed outside to the waiting Val. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw my expression. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"What. Is. Wrong?" I demanded, and stood up the bed, concentrating hard not to pounce on him because of my crazed hormones right there and then. "I am a mere mortal who is capable of dying from a blow at the _head_, and I am stuck in a situation with freaking eternally living _vampires_, so don't you think _they_ sort of have ADVANTAGES?"

Okay, Val wasn't the only one stunned from my little outburst. I just had to scream the last word to get the clear message across. My breathing was labored as I looked down at him, waiting for an answer, or some kind of reply. His expression changed from surprise to amusement, and then realization.

"You want to become a _vampire_ just so you can kill _vampires_?" he worded carefully, his curious blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Precisely," I lied, but my voice shook at the concept.

_Vampire, me? _Was that really what I wanted? To become what caused our family so much pain? Valeri caused it. It was all his fucking fault. And I knew nothing about him.

_Nothing! _

"Jam-"

"Valeri Lemming?" I interrupted and sat on his inviting lap, "Do you have a middle name?"

"N-No," he stuttered, surprised at my sudden change. He probably thought I was bipolar. I could probably pass as one at the current pace I keep changing my mood.

"Favourite color?" I asked, or more like demanded.

Val smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is this, twenty questions?"

"Precisely," I smiled at the word. It sounded, _smart_. "Complete honesty."

"Don't have one," he said.

"Have one what?"

"Favorite color," he snickered and I blushed in embarrassment, turning away, but his hand caressed my cheek, bringing me closer to him. I felt shivers at his gentle touch, and swallowed. "What's yours?" his voice was soft, but husky, like it always was. I almost died.

"White," I answered without thinking. "Because it's all the colors combined."

He nodded and let his hand drop. My eyes went with them and I picked up his hand, that was almost double the size of one of mine. I felt so small next to him. At least he didn't say that white wasn't a color, it was a shade. I didn't care. It was a color to me, an individual color that you see separate from the others. It wasn't like green, that was blue and yellow combined, even if it was all made of all colors.

"Favorite animal?" I questioned, glancing up at him, whose eyes were directed at my lips. I blushed and turned back to his hands, feeling the heat on mine.

He cocked an eyebrow under his messy black hair at my very original question. I bit my bottom lip, fighting the massive, undeniable urge to attack him with kisses. Stupid, _stupid_ boy crazed hormones. Losing my virginity was not enough, huh?

I never got an answer because apparently vampires didn't have such good controls over their hormones either. Val had attacked _me_, pressing his lips hungrily on my neck. I let out a moan involuntarily and lifted his lips to meet mine.

"Bite me," I begged in a whisper, pushing him down so I was looking down at him, my wet hair slightly blocking my view.

"It's not about revenge, is it?" he asked, turning us over so he was on top.

"I never said it was," I said between breaths, breathing in his intoxicatingly irresistible smell.

"What is it really?" he asked, pulling down the jumper to expose his mark, which was throbbing immensely hard by the way. I would've been surprised if he didn't feel it too.

"I-I," I wasn't sure what to say, too caught up when he began nibbling his mark gently with his teeth. My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure he could hear it. "I have to watch you stay twenty-one for the rest of my life. I don't think so."

"You're only seventeen," he chuckled, sliding his hands under the jumper. "Right now, I'm taking advantage of you."

"Advantage of _me_?" I half laughed. I pulled his face up to look at mine, "If anyone's taking advantage here, I'm taking advantage of a super hot sexy a hundred and thirteen year old vampire."

"Geez, way to make me feel old," he smirked and brushed a strand of stray hair out of my face.

"Yeah, that's how I'll feel in a couple of years," I pointed out, "I can still age as vampire, right?"

"Not now," he murmured, nuzzling his nose on my neck.

_Ah, who cares?_

I fought the extreme hormones, determined not to be overruled. "Sooner the better, Val. I'll be stronger. You won't have to worry."

"I can never _not_ worry about you," he smiled and resumed nibbling on my mark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I breathed, hoping it came out more demanding than it did.

He pulled away and I sighed, semi disappointed. "If anything so much happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Don't say that," I groaned. I pressed my lips on his again.

"It's true," he murmured.

I shushed him, not letting him ruin the mood.

"Now if it's so true," I whispered, "then why won't you turn me? What do you lose?"

"A lot of lives."

I cringed. He was completely right. I forgotten about the one most important thing about vampires. _Blood_.

"Animals?" I laughed weakly.

"That's like...becoming carnivores," he said.

"How?" I demanded, confused.

"Ah," he groaned, "that was a _very_ bad comparison." I couldn't help but to nod in agreement. "Human blood has what _our_ body needs, which is obviously much like humans. It's different with animals, because their blood is for _their _bodies, not humans. Because our systems are so similar to humans, their blood has what we have. It's like living off only water. You only last so long without food."

"Great," I muttered. Animals were out of the question. "I'll just blindfold them, make them unconscious, drink enough for me, but not enough to kill them."

"And when they get to the hospital?" he asked, sighing deeply, "Is it not suspicious at all when you find human shaped teeth marks? As crazy as you humans describe us, we might just be caught out."

"FINE!" I groaned. I turned us over and looked down at him. He had his cute confused puppy dog look on his face. I reverted my thoughts from the totally unacceptable thoughts back to the current subject. "Fine! I go to the jail every few months and suck the living souls out of those worthless crime committing scumbags who have a life sentence! Okay?"

Amusement played through his eyes, but then he was serious, sighing, again. "You're impossible."

I took that as a compliment, "Thank you my dearest Valeri. Now, are you ready?"

"Now?!" his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I stifled a gasp and turned so we were both side on the bed.

I nodded earnestly, showing him that I really did truly want to become, a _vampire_.

"Jamie," he started, stroking my damp hair. "I really don't want you to do this if you don't want to, I-"

"What do you think the last fifteen minutes for?" I faked annoyance. "I don't waste my time talking about random shit if I'm not serious about it."

"Jamie."

"Val."

I was not giving up. I had to at least get some kind of compromise at the end of the conversation. Maybe a few weeks ago, I called him a monster. Maybe I had loathed him with all my heart, but it was all gone. This was what I wanted, and I never wanted something so bad before, never. It may sound selfish, wanting to live forever with Val, but it was more than that. At least I thought so.

"But, now?" he asked quietly, contemplating. His brow furrowed, putting age on his ageless skin.

"No," I whispered, "no, I want to do something first."

"What?" he queried, running his arm along my cheek bone.

I smiled and leaned in, "I will tell you later, but I've got something else I want to do right now."

He caught on quickly and brought his lips to mine with a sly grin.

* * *

_longer chapters! promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! reviews please?_


	18. Messages

_AN - _

_QUESTION: would you guys prefer a prequel to this story (about Tom and Rebecca's relationship) or a sequel, or just an epilogue to finish off? _

_ Right now an epilogue is most appealing to me right now because I'm not so into vamps atm so the neither prequel or sequel is looking good :( but your opinions are greatly needed!  
About that... four reviews?!?! way to make my story feel loved guys :'( _

_Nik-Nac - haha, you'll have to find out in another two chapters... or three ;)_

_NightWorldFreak - my absolute pleasure ! thank you!!_

_UpIFell - ingenious name btw! :) enjoy this chappy! second half was painful for me to write..._

_Book_Worm - shucks :) here's the chapter for you!_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

Fall down, wash away my yesterdays, fall down, so let the rain fall down on me - Creed_

"So," Val began, "about that thing you wanted to do."

"Mm?" I mumbled, resting my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. His blazing skin, burning mine. I entwined my fingers through his, rubbing my thumb gently against his.

"Care to share?"

I paused, hesitating to answer. "I want to see Matt and Jade, and Josh and Evee."

Val's reaction was only predictable. His whole body tensed up, tightening his arm around me. "I don't think that's such a good idea Jamie."

"I just want to apologize," I murmured, burrowing my nose deeper into his neck, breathing in his scent. "For leaving them. Please?"

He didn't say anything. I pulled him closer, waiting for an answer. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't go become a vampire before saying bye to them truly. They would never forgive me. I could already see their faces, full of hate. Guilt filled me just even thinking about it. I missed my old life. My life at school, my life as a law breaking seventeen year old girl. I could never get it back, but I wanted some kind of goodbye to the first perfected part of my life, just to make sure it existed. I wanted to know the same cocky Matt altered into my memories was still there. I wanted to know the same annoying Jade was still there, the innocent Evee, and the handyman Josh.

"You miss them." It wasn't a question, it was statement.

"Yes."

Tagging local park signs. Trespassing through danger point. Starting illegal bonfires. Breaking into the unused gym at night. Driving our parent's cars when they were out. I missed all of that. Bitch fights with Kylie Aston. Jerking around with the year sevens, who believed every word we said. Sending out prank letters to the year nines. We weren't the greatest bunch of people, but I loved them all.

"We might put them into danger." That wasn't a question either.

"Just five minutes," I begged, "all I need is five minutes with them."

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked, his body slightly relaxing. I planted kisses down his neck to calm him down.

"They won't tell," I promised, going down to his bare chest, "I'll just threaten to expose all the illegal crimes they've committed."

"You did them too," Val chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'll be a vamp-" I stopped, surprised and looked up at him. "W-wait, how would you know?"

A smirk played at the corners of his lips when I glared at him accusingly, "If you were to kidnap a seventeen year old, wouldn't you do a little research?"

"You. Stalked. Me!" I yelled uncontrollably and pulled away from him, using the blanket to cover my naked self.

"It was my job!" Val exclaimed defensively, but his teasing smile never left his lips, which annoyed me, a lot.

"Y-You!" I didn't know what to say. I sighed and turned around to get dressed.

"Are you mad?" Val's very seductive tone of voice asked in my ear. I felt his soft breaths tickle my neck. It took my everything to hold down my inappropriate desires.

"Never mad," I murmured, turning my face a little so my cheek grazed his. I stood up and went to the suitcase, finding a pair of comfortable sneakers. "So, when can we go?"

"You know, I never agreed," he reminded me, slipping into his clothes swiftly.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need you're permission. Either way I'm going."

"And just a moment ago you were scared of my answer," he mused to himself.

I scowled, realizing how readable my expression must've been. "Whatever," I muttered oh so intelligently. "When?"

"Now," he beamed, walking over to chuck a pair of grey sneakers at me and he zipped up the suitcase.

"Wait, I need some proper clothes!" I complained, referring to my over baggy jumper that I stupidly chose before, as comfy as it was.

Val snickered, "Too late."

I went to jab his stomach, but he caught my hand and thread his fingers through mine like it was my plan to hold his hand all along. I grimaced and padded behind Val, holding my shoes like an idiot. He checked the room once to make sure we hadn't left anything and swiped our card passed the red light, which immediately turned green.

"Where are we by the way?" I asked as a man from another room came out simultaneously.

He shot me a odd look as if I was stupid or something. Geez, it wasn't my plan to be out for eight days straight. So much could've happened.

"Crown Towers Resort hon," Val whispered broodily in my ear, eyeing the man who was staring at me.

Surfers Paradise, I smiled. We were in Gold Coast, Queensland.

"Must've got a little too tipsy last night to realize," I glanced at the man and winked.

Val must've read his mind because he jerked me away and pulled me to the elevators. I burst into a fit of laughter at his try hard stern expression. He pursed his lips, which just made it funnier.

"What?" he demanded in a growl.

"Y-Your face!" I giggled, clutching the sides of my stomach for it to stop hurting.

"You're so mature," he shook his head, but I knew he wasn't mad. The man approached us to go in the elevators. It dinged and we entered the empty elevator. Val pressed ground floor. The man shuffled to the other side of the elevator, watching us warily.

"Jealous?" I whispered teasingly with a smile, leaning on his tall figure.

He brushed his lips gently against mine and I immediately melted. I hungrily intensified the kiss, only to receive a fake cough from the man. He ran his shaky fingers through his wet hair. I blushed as we pulled away.

"Very much," he murmured.

The elevator dinged to show we were on the ground floor. The doors opened to a massive reception. We checked out and gave them back our hotel room card. There was a massive pool outside, full of people, and I immediately regretted not going in it before we left.

"He was gay by the way," Val decided to say.

"What?!" I stopped and turned to him, glaring. "That's it! I get ten! Ten guys!"

"Wait," Val laughed, pulling my arm before I could storm off. People in the pool were looking our direction. "How is that fair?"

"Ugh!" I groaned and thrust my feet into the shoes, pulling Val out of the Crown Towers Resort.

"You can get me any day babe," one of the guards at the gate winked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Go jump into a fire."

SHIT! He wasn't a vampire.

He cocked his eyebrow at me and shrugged. "Your loss honey."

"There, nine guys," Val smirked and got us a cab. He told him to go to the nearest airport. He might as well drive to Melbourne seeing as he was going to scam off us anyway.

"You are despicable Valeri!" I exclaimed, punching his leg as he sat.

"Okay fine, he wasn't gay," he admitted, still smiling in amusement.

"Low blow," I declared, looking away from him stubbornly.

Val pulled me towards him so I was sitting partially on his lap. His warm arms snaked around my waist, under my jumper, sending shivers through my bare skin. I grimaced, at the fact that I could never be fully mad at Val.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in my ear, "you're so cute when you're jealous."

I scowled.

"There's something you should see," Val pulled out something out of his pocket. Something in his voice told me it was serious.

"My phone!" I cried, snatching it out of his hands. I flipped it open. "How the hell is there still batteries?"

"You had the charger in your bag too."

_55 new messages. 63 missed calls._

_Honey, dad and I might be home late tonight, don't wait up, Mum_

_Jamie, where are you?! x Jade_

_Get your butt to my house now! E_

_Where the hell are you? Nobody's at home, call me, xo M_

_Pick up your damn phone Jamie! Josh_

_Please pick up, M_

_What'd we do? Are you okay? xxx E_

_Seriously, where are you? We've called you like a hundred times, x Jade_

_We miss you, Josh_

_We're sorry if we did anything, E_

_I miss you Jamie, please come back, M_

_School's started dip shit, do you wanna graduate or not? x Jade_

_Everyone's looking for you, you're on the news, Ev_

_GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS BACK HERE JAMIE, Josh_

_Jamie, I'm scared shitless, are you still there? Please, say something, Jade_

_I know you're not gone, we miss you, M_

_They're saying you died, I don't believe them, Ev_

_Your mum's gone too Jay. Josh_

_If you've ditched us for America, I will hunt you down and kill you, Jade_

_I'm kidding, please come back, x Jade_

_Fuck, the whole city is searching for you Jamie, and your parents, Ev_

_Your dad made a run for it, I saw him before he left, where are you? Josh_

_Matt's breaking down, he won't talk to anyone, Jade_

_He's going into depression Jamie, Jade_

_Kylie Ass pretends to have a heart, funny as hell, Jade_

_I broke her nose, aren't you proud :) Jade_

_Seriously Jamie, Matt's getting worse, Jade_

_I don't think he's eaten since you left, Jade_

_There's cuts on his wrists, and arms, Jade_

_So many secret admirers have turned up, want to name a few? Ev_

_Remember Francis? Has a massive crush on you, Ev_

_Oh and that emo, Hayden? I think he was crying! Ev_

_There's a new teacher, only 24, so cute ;) don't tell Josh, Ev_

_I never told you, and I'm sorry, I love you Jamie. I love you. Come back, Matt_

_He loves you Jamie, since day one, Jade._

_I love you too Matt_

I couldn't bring myself to read the other 20 messages. I refused to cry. I'd cried too much.

"Come on, let's go," I said to Val as the cab pulled up in front of the airport. We grabbed our suitcase and headed in.

(Third Person Point Of View In Melbourne)

Matthew Gabrielle Saw ignored the constant beeping of his useless phone. It was from Josh, or maybe Francis, asking if he wanted to go out, he was sure of it. It had been exactly ten weeks and five days since he seen Jamie, or heard her voice. He was lost of hope that she would come back.

She could've left a note at least, or even some coded message for him to crack. She could've just warned him that she was going and never coming back. She could've replied to even one of his texts. She could've showed some sign of life.

He gazed into the reflective blade of his pocketknife, wondering how it felt to die, not suicide, but falling asleep, and never waking up. Would he dream forever? Dream of Jamie, the best times she gave to him in his life.

The tubes of pills sitting in his bathroom drawer sounded inviting.

No, he shook the thought away and jabbed the point of the blade on his right arm, enduring the pleasuring pain of the knife in his skin. It was relief to him, releasing the tension in his body. He pulled the knife out and yanked his black sleeve down, letting the blood seep through his shirt.

Never has he worn white since Jamie. He couldn't bear it. Every white thing he owned was thrown out on the front porch. It was her favorite color. His heart ached at the thought of her. He missed her so much, her laugh, her smile, her jokes, her energy, her raven black hair, her soft green eyes, her small pout like lips, everything.

His mobile blurted out 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Jamie's all time favorite song from the City of Angels. He never got around to changing it. He never wanted to change it.

Ignoring his phone, he picked up his pencil and started scribbling in the answers for Maths. Jamie was smart, A average student, never failed a class.

The home phone began ringing. He sighed, dropping the pencil. No one else was home to answer it, which was a surprise. His parents never let him stay alone at home in case he tried to hang himself. As if that would stop him.

"Saw's residence," Matt answered after the fifth ring. He barely recognized his own voice anymore. It was lost, empty, dead.

"MATT!" Jade's voice screamed, barely able to contain her excitement. "SHE'S ALIVE! JAMIE'S ALIVE! SHE JUST CALLED ME! SHE'S COMING BACK! SHE'S COMING BA-"

"That's not funny," Matthew Saw declared, about to hang up, but he couldn't deny his hopes rising passed the ninth cloud. His heart pounded double time.

She's alive. Jamie's alive.

"Matt stop!" Jade demanded, "We're meeting her at our spot tomorrow morning at 6am. She has something to tell us."

"Fine." He hung up. Matt grabbed his phone and wallet, heading to their spot, even if there was another 12 hours to go. He wasn't going waste anymore time at home alone.

Jade felt the buzz in her heart, as if something was being opened, or being reopened. Jamie. Her bestest friend she met in preschool. She was alive, after 2 months of disappearing.

"Don't tell anyone else," she'd told Jade.

"Why not?" Jade had asked.

"Let's just say I'm on someone's wanted list."

"Whose?"

"Jamie, we have to go, our plane's here," a man's voice came from the background.

"I can't say now, I gotta go, love you."

Someone's wanted list. Who would want Jamie? What would she have done? She would never hurt a fly, even if she did have a black belt in karate or whatever shit she learned with her brother.

She never got to ask who the man was. He sounded middle age, or maybe younger. His voice was husky, as if he had a cold.

Jade quickly typed in Evee's number and hoped that Josh was with her too. They were constantly together, even after Jamie's disappearance.

"Sup, you've reached Evee. I either don't want to talk to you or I can't. If it's Jamie, COME THE FUCK BACK! Bye!"

Jade chuckled to herself at her message and called Josh. It was too important say into voicemail.

"Hey, it's Josh. I'm probably at Evee's so call me there. If it's Jamie, we miss you, come back. See you."

She groaned and called Evee's home phone, begging, wishing, that they were there.

"Evee Harper here, how may I help you?" she giggled as Josh laughed in the background.

"JAMIE'S BACK!" Jade screamed. "SHE'S FUCKING ALIVE! SHE'S COMING BACK! TELL JOSH! WE'RE MEETING HER AT THE SPOT TOMORROW AT 6AM!"

"BITCH WHY SO EARLY?" Evee yelled back to match Jade's loud voice.

"WHO CARES? SHE NEEDS TO TALK!" Jade shouted and then added in a more reasonable tone, "Don't tell anyone. Apparently she's on someone's wanted list and can't be found."

"Shit," Josh muttered in the background. "It sounds bad."

"Yeah," Jade sighed, "there was this guy in the background."

"WHO?" Evee demanded.

"I don't know," she answered, "some guy. He was saying that their flight was here and they needed to go. She's not in Melbourne yet."

"No shit sonny," Josh snorted. "Should we go now? We can camp there for the night."

"Fine," Evee said, "we'll go now. I won't wake up early enough for her."

Jade laughed and hung up, sliding into her warmest trench coat, running to their spot.

(Val's point of view)

I stared at her shaking figure. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing her friends again. Guilt and jealousy bubbled inside of me. Guilt, because of what I'd taken away from her. Her life. She was never going to have a normal life of a seventeen year old again. Jealousy, because she would never be so excited to see me. Her friends meant the whole world to her. What was I to her? A vampire that stole her away from her life. There was nothing I could do to give it back to her. Forever wasn't enough. She deserved more than that.

(Third Person's Point Of View In Melbourne)

Matt sat on a patch of grass, listening to the trickling water of the waterfall nearby. It was their spot, ever since third grade, when the five of them were playing hide and seek in the local park. All the good hiding spots were taken, so Jamie ran into the deep woods, discovering their spot. Since then, every weekend they'd come here for a picnic or somewhat, talking about their life and all.

He flipped open his phone, annoyed at the constant flashing blue light that indicated he had a new message.

Sent from Jamie Dolores Tyler, 17:57.

_I love you too Matt_

_

* * *

_

AN -

_no, i have never cut myself! unless you're counting countless number of paper cuts.. ?  
don't those three green words below look inviting huh? *nudge nudge*_


	19. Explanation

_AN - _

_I DO NOT own Edward Cullen! or Brighton Beach Gardens, or QANTAS, or Melbourne, or Jacob Black or any of Twilight, but the rest is truly completely mine :) I apologise for the short chapter!_

_***Ace*** - bahaha twilight? no... Matt isn't... oh crrr-ap! you're right! damn it! i refuse, refuse, refuse to relate my story to twilight! ...but who doesnt like a little competition in the boy section ? ;) i have a massive craving for muffins, and funnily enough they just have to disappear off the face of the earth now :(  
Cathy - haha of course she's right! but this is where it all goes miraculously wrong ...JOKES!.. or not.. find out for yourself ;)  
Nik-Nac - I don't blame you.. :)  
nighthunter09, xNadiiLiciiOus, and Book_Worm - thank you!! here's chapter 19 :)  
enjoy, my faithful readers!_

_xmoonlitx ps. read '__**beneath perfection**__', extract at the bottom_

_

* * *

Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing - Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift _

_(Jamie POV)_

I couldn't stop the jittery feeling inside of me as much as I tried to calm myself down. Happiness and joy just overwhelmed my system, gluing a constant grin on my face, making me look like I was on a complete high. I could barely contain myself during the whole plane ride. Passengers were giving me strange looks, but I completely ignored them.

"Hey, can you breathe once it a while, it's scaring me," Val joked, but seriously told me. I didn't blame him. Breathing was such waste of time. Why did we need to breathe?

I flashed him a massive smile, which was already on my face. "Yep!"

There was another 3 hours to go, but I wasn't sure if I could wait that long. Every five minutes I would look through the window to see if we were descending or not, even though they'd tell us before we started. Dinner was served on the plane, but I couldn't swallow a mouthful of pasta.

"You are really excited, aren't you?" Val asked, snaking his arm around my waist. There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Val," I murmured, leaning comfortably on his warm body. The lights dimmed and the air hostess asked everyone to shut their windows. I pulled mine down hesitantly, giving the clouds one more look. Who could possibly want to sleep when there were only three hours left?

"Yes Jamie?" he asked, nibbling gently on my ear. I sighed contently, loving the way he said my name.

"Are you jealous?" I queried, deciding to be straightforward. The man on the other side of Val began snoring, interrupting the perfect silence. I glared at him, somehow hoping that he'd notice.

Val didn't answer straight away. "In a certain degree, yes."

"Why?"

"You love Matt." No question. I guess that text didn't exactly go unnoticed.

"In a certain degree, yes," I answered with a smile, "but I could never love him the way I love you Val."

"I love you too," he whispered.

I tilted my head towards his and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sleep," he suggested and played with my hair. "You need it."

I nodded warily and closed my eyes, dreaming of my friend's faces when they'd seen me as a vampire. I guess I could possibly want sleep when there were only three hours left.

"_...We have begun descending to Melbourne airport. The lavatories are now out of use. Please buckle your seat belts and thank you for riding with Australia Airlines, Qantas."_

I almost jumped out of my seat. Four more hours until I could see them. _Four_!

The plane couldn't land fast enough. I ignored the sudden jolt as the plane hit the ground and unbuckled my seatbelt, even though the captain said specifically not to. Val found my impatience amusing and decided the best way to calm down was to distract me. His oh so brilliant plan backfired when his seat neighbor began having a coughing fit, spewing his spit everywhere, putting us both off.

It was dark outside, with not a star in sight. Val insisted that we headed for a hotel, but I refused bluntly, demanding that we go straight to the spot. The spot I'd found so many years ago because of hide and seek.

"Do you propose to sleep there?" Val asked, cocking his ever so perfect eyebrow.

"Yep!" I smiled, tugging him towards a taxi. "To the Brighton Beach Gardens!"

As long as the ride was, I couldn't seem to get bored. Making out with Val annoyed the taxi driver, who was sleep deprived. Talking to Val would lead to vampires, which wasn't something needed known to the world. Sleeping was out of the question. I just sat contently next to Val, staring out the window as the night life of Melbourne passed us. How I missed the world. Being stranded in the desert for two months did my body no good. I was completely out of shape.

"Thank you!" I chirped to the taxi driver as he sped off into the night. I was too happy to notice his grumpy attitude.

"Come on," Val urged, picking up the suitcase as if it weighed nothing, which it probably didn't, to him, "show me, this _spot _of yours."

He'd found my story of hide and seek extremely funny. "Trust you to be the one to wander far enough into the woods to find this place," he'd teased.

I lead Val through the overgrown path, into the deeper parts of the forest. Finally the clearing emerged, and four sleeping bodies laid in the midst of it.

"Oh!" I stifled a squeal, clutching onto Val's arm tightly. "They'd camped here!"

"Let them sleep," he murmured with a chuckle before I could attack them all and scare their souls out of their body.

He laid out a blanket on the soft grass next to Josh and Evee, cuddled up together in their own sleeping bag. They hadn't changed, to my relief. I hoped changes hadn't happened while I was away. I would feel super left out.

Val wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What?" I asked him, confused, as I sat down on the blanket, dragging him with me.

"Dried blood," he answered.

My eyes widened, staring at him. _Not _a good time to be hungry.

He chuckled, hearing my thoughts, "Not appealing, but it suggests, um, one of your friends..."

"Right." I murmured and laid down. The text Jade sent to me flashed through my mind.

_He's going into depression Jamie, Jade_

_There's cuts on his wrists, and arms, Jade_

I used Val as my pillow and blanket, like I used to, before Finn decided to screw things up more. He just watched me sleep, which wasn't as unsettling as I thought it would be. Everything was much more peaceful knowing he was right next to me.

"Who the hell are you?" Matt's angered voice demanded.

I woke up, startled without the warm figure holding me.

"MATT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, jumping up to attack him with a massive bear hug. "OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

He stumbled back in surprise and wrapped his arms around me. His usual cologne filled my lungs, hitting me with old memories. I released him to give him air to breathe, but immediately his lips were on mine.

I gasped, pulling away, completely aware of Val standing behind me. "I-I'm so sorry Matt..."

Suddenly three figures stood up, alert of the my presence.

"JAMIE!" Jade screamed, almost pushing me over in attempt of a hug. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Had she not seen Matt kiss me?

Evee and Josh joined the hug, yelling over each other, demanding answers, thought not expecting them quite yet. I forced a smile, eyeing Matt and Val glare at each other. Matt had probably figured out who Val was. _My boyfriend. _Had we even established that yet though? They let go of me, suddenly aware of Val. I stood next to him, holding his hand for support. All their eyes darted to our entwined hands in suspicion. I gulped. It was harder than I imagined.

"Uh guys," I began, avoiding their direct eyes, "this is Val, my, uh-"

"-boyfriend," he supplied for me, not missing beat. Hm, so it's established.

I saw Matt's fist clench and unclench.

"Right," I stuttered, "V-Val, these are my friends, Matt, Jade, Evee, and Josh."

Deer in the headlights much? They stood in a line of four. Val wrapped his arms protectively around my waist, standing behind me.

"Pleasure to meet you all," he held out his hand. Josh boldly took it first, being the bravest. Matt reluctantly shook it last.

"Right back at you," Jade flashed a smile, winking at me, code for 'damn good catch!'

"So are you going to tell us, or do we have to pry it out of you?" Josh teased and Evee elbowed him in the stomach, receiving a zap at the waist. She squealed, blushing when she realized they weren't alone.

"I think we should sit," Val suggested and tugged me gently towards the blanket, "and discuss it over some breakfast?"

I raised my eyebrow and noticed a plastic bag of food and plastic cutlery sitting next to our blanket. He must've gotten it while we were asleep. My sufficient Val.

They happily agreed and we sat cross legged in a circle, being me in between Val and Matt, Jade on the other side of Val and the couple being opposite Val and me. They quickly grabbed out the food hungrily and said thanks to Val in return.

"From the beginning?" Evee suggested and tore open the bag of mini pancakes.

"Yep," I nodded hesitantly, afraid to start. They'd probably think I was delusional, but Val was living proof that it'd all existed.

"Not eating Val?" Jade asked, noticing that he hadn't touched the food. I stiffened, waiting for his answer like everyone else.

"I ate when I bought those," he answered with a believable smile. They all seemed to take it, but I knew he was lying, unless he did really murder someone on the way, which I knew was not the case.

"Val..." I began. All eyes turned to me in curiosity. Yeah, thought so. Why would I object to that? One, he doesn't _eat_. They didn't know that though. I was freaking out.

"Okay, fine," he sighed, resting his hand on my knee, "go."

I took a deep breath, calming my erratic nerves.

"The suspense is really killing me," Josh complained, shoving half a Nutella coated pancake.

I glared at him and began, unsure of what to say, "IknowyouguysprobablythinkI'mdelusionalwhichIprobablyam, butValisn''tbaghim. He'savampireanddon'tfreakoutbecausehe'snotthetypeyoureadinbooks, hewon'tbite."

Val chuckled, being the only one who could understand a word I was saying, but I knew Matt heard the last sentence. It looked like his face paled, maybe out of shock, surprise, disgust?

"REwind!" Jade exclaimed, spinning her finger anti clockwise, which too was covered in delicious looking Nutella. Evee and Josh nodded in agreement. "All _I _heard was, 'delusional,' yes, 'Val,' got it, 'human,' right, 'love,' obviously, 'bite,' at the end, and something 'va...'" realization suck in, "oh my fucking lord..."

See, she was that type of girl who believed there was an Edward Cullen out there, because the details were described too great to be fake, so therefore immediately went for those types of guys who were dark, mysterious, amber colored eyes. Signs of a vampire, but when there really was a vampire, who knows?

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" she exclaimed, jumping up in excitement, flicking the Nutella everywhere.

I groaned in annoyance. _Of course _she just had to ask that.

"For the love of God Jade!" Josh cried, throwing his arms up dramatically. I was surprised, for one, they didn't take it as badly as I thought they would. What if I'd been lying? Those gullible creeps. "Edward Cullen doesn't exist!"

Evee whacked his arm in defense, "Yeah, then who are you?"

"Very funny," he said sarcastically and went back to eating.

"Keep going Jamie!" Jade yelled loudly over them to get back to topic. I noticed Matt hadn't said anything. It was unlike him. He _always _put his opinion in everything, even if it was unasked for. He'd changed. He was wearing black, all black.

"Seriously?" I laughed, staring at them in confusion, "That's it? No questions?"

"Okay let me guess," Jade said, rolling her eyes, "he whisked you off your feet and away from your amazing life, which you hated him for the first month, but then you fell in love, and got pregnant, and now you're here to announce you're getting married so we can come to the wedding, right?"

"Amazingly _wrong_," I scoffed and lifted up my left hand, "I don't have ring."

"But the love part is right?" Evee guessed. Of course she was the one to say that. I saw Matt readjust his position uncomfortably beside me. Guilt washed over me. It hurt.

I blushed at the word and turned my head slightly towards to Val, "Um, yeah, I guess so."

"Yes," he replied firmly, sliding his fingers through mine. Warm tingles fired up in my hands. Yes, most definitely.

"Aw," Jade cooed, "you found your Edward Cullen, and he is actually a vampire."

Val chuckled, but I glared at her, "Edward Cullen is a freaking wuss, he's nothing compared to Val."

"No bagging the shining vampire!" Josh guffawed with sarcasm, but then he turned to Val and froze.

Val laughed, "I don't shine under the sun, chill."

"Oh good," Josh smirked, wrinkling his nose at the thought, "it's just a tid bit gay."

"Saying 'tid bit' is gay," Jade retorted, protecting her dear Edward Cullen.

"Your face is-"

"Continue Jamie!" Evee shouted over the quarrels, before all hell could break loose. "Being with a vampire isn't a good enough reason to ditch us for two months."

"How about _two thousand_ vampires?" Val tried with a shrug.

"Really?" I asked, turning to him, completely unaware of the gasps and stares from my friends.

"Yeah," he murmured, gesturing for me to _tell the story_, from the very beginning, way back in the 1920's.

Well, their reactions? Would you like to know?

Matt cracked a smile at my twisting Finn's heart. That was the only expression I got out of him the whole time.

Jade began sniffling when I told them about my parents. I couldn't hold back the few desperate tears, trickling down.

"Th-They were...oh Jamie, they were, s-so _nice_!" she blubbered.

Val reached out to comfort her, which caused her to wipe away the waterworks furiously in embarrassment.

"How'd you get out?" Josh asked, more intrigued in the story.

"Val ran," I shrugged and turned to him with a small smile, "and started a fire."

"Aren't you supposed to be immensely scared of fire though?" Evee frowned in confusion.

"I'm partly warlock," Val explain. I'd forgotten, again. I still yet to learn the things about a warlock.

"Oh my God!" Jade exclaimed, forgetting about my parents and beamed like a down right idiot, "So there's like witches, and wizards, and faeries, and _werewolves_? What about Jacob Black?"

"Oh dear Lord," Josh sighed, putting his head in his hands, and then he...kind of...lost it, "EDWARD CULLEN AND JACOB BLACK DON'T FUCKING EXIST AND NEITHER DO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT! BUILD A FUCKING BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT!"

Yeah, just...kind of.

_cut it halfway for this _

_**READ "BENEATH PERFECTION" ON MY PROFILE PAGE! I didn't write it, but my amazing friend did, and it would mean the WORLD to me if you guys could review on it. All i request is 2 more reviews on her story and I'll update chapter 20 for this story.**_

_**please read! i guarantee its amazing, it's partly my inspiration for this story! the other part is my secret ;)**_

_**here's a little extract: (btw it's sort of based around the cullens minus the bella)**_

"She's one of us!" Charlotte chorused as Emmett wrapped his gigantic hands around her. "She's one of us!"

Emmett yanked her off but Charlotte didn't let go, she ripped a piece of my dress off the hem. I gasped.

"Edward, Darcy; get her out! Jasper can't hold for much longer!"

Edward and Darcy grimly took one arm each and pulled me up forcibly from the chair, wheeling me outside. The last thing I saw was Jaspers pale face giving in and the fake smile and chatter swelled effortlessly back into the cheery manner that had echoed throughout the hall before. Darcy clapped a hand around my mouth and Edward pushed me out into the garden, striding me into a corner.

"Don't scream," he murmured into my ear. Darcy's hand lifted off my mouth and I gagged as the fresh air flooded through my lungs. I stared up at them. Edward was illuminating in the moonlight, his whole body shinning more vividly then Christmas lights.

"Who are you?" I cried hoarsely, still recovering.

"Chey, I'm so sorry," Darcy said helplessly, leaning against a tree. "It wasn't supposed to…Charlotte, she…Edward, I didn't…"

"Darcy, it's fine." Edward reassured, his eyes piercing me.

"Are we…must we…she can't…"Darcy continued to stutter, his body slumping deeper and deeper till he was on the floor.

"Chey…listen," Edward started.

.net/s/5663024/1/Beneath_Perfection

_**I haven't even posted this bit out yet, but it's a good bit.. now if you wanna know what happens.. read!**_


	20. Make Over

_AN -_

_woohoo! 2000 hits and 20 chapters :) had fun writing the chapter, hope you enjoy it too!_

_nighthunter09 - thank you!  
Book_Worm - lol thanksss :)  
_

_xmoonlitx  
ps. i'm sorry if i offended anyone in the last chapter _

_

* * *

I wanna run, but only far enough for you to miss me - Boys Like Girls_

Jade decided to ignore Josh, and he did likewise. I laughed, missing their usual quarrels. If you didn't see Josh with Evee, you'd think he was going out with Jade. Josh and Evee? Permanently on each other when together.

"No, I've never met Edward Cullen or Jacob Black," Val laughed breezily.

Josh muttered something along the lines of "I told you so" and Jade just shot him a menacing glance, which shut him up.

"There were never faeries, goblins, pixies, or whatever creatures you humans thought up," Val continued. I rested my head contently on his shoulder and listened. "As far as I know, it's only been witches, wizards, werewolves and vampires. We live in peace, as long as each race compromises with each other, and remain hidden from humans. Vampires, in the desert. Werewolves in the forest." Evee stiffened and looked around into the woods. Val chuckled at her expression, "They don't hunt humans."

"Right," she muttered, but the look never left her face. Strange, that she's sitting comfortably across a vampire that does hunt human, but when she hears werewolves...

"Witches and wizards blend in easier with humans. Some give up magic completely to live a human life. We can too, but we prefer not to...uh, interact with our...um...prey."

I watched their expressions carefully, wondering how they'd react. I would be pretty terrified of Val if I was them, but being scared of him to me sounded like a joke now. Matt didn't move. He didn't talk.

Jade was the one to break the ice, "You, uh, feed on humans?"

"He doesn't kill them," I answered quickly for them, my hand automatically went to his mark, "just drink enough to last him another 6 months, which is not too much."

They eyed my hand, below my collarbone. I mentally thanked Val for not letting me change out of my oversized jumper. That was one conversation I'd rather miss. He heard my thoughts and squeezed my other hand.

"Chill, he's not going to attack you, he just fed." From me. "No one died."

"What about Jason?" Josh asked. He was kind of close to Jase before he went to juvy.

"He's gone," I murmured, missing him already.

Val explained him moving, and changing. I didn't want to talk about it. Jason Tyler didn't exist anymore.

"...That reminds me. You have to change too Jamie," Val said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, sitting up in shock. "Change?"

"Yeah!" Evee chirped at the sound of change. Josh held her tightly from jumping all over the place, "If you're on a wanted list. You have to change you look! Get a make over!"

"Oh hell no!" I shook my head furiously, back away from the all too excited Evee. There was no stopping her when she started.

"Jamie," Val purred in my ear and I slightly melted inside. "For me?"

What's the harm? I like the way I look now! You could be prettier. So? You still have 9 guys to go. The point? You love a make over, a new look, be someone different for once. Fuck.

"Fine!" I groaned and hid behind my hair. "Nothing too dramatic!"

"I think blonde highlights," Evee discussed with Jade. "Another color will make her stand out too much."

"Yep, shorter, layered," Jade continued. "She needs to wear make up."

"I do not!" I retorted, glaring at them both. They ignored me completely.

"She's too tanned though," Evee sighed, "to pull off the whole emo look."

"Who cares? Thick eyeliner will bring out her eyes. They're so pretty!"

"I'm right here!" I said, crossing my arms. Val chuckled, finding the whole situation very amusing. Josh was itching to get out, I could tell by the look on his face. Matt...remained emotionless.

"Complete change of style," Jade decided.

"I need to talk to Matt," I whispered to Val, untangling our hands.

He nodded, understanding and planted a kiss on my forehead. Standing up, he asked Josh if he'd show Val around Brighton. He gladly accepted, running away from the girls at the first chance he got. I looked at Matt, trying to catch his eye.

"C'mon," I held out my hand and stood up, gesturing for him to follow me. He hesitantly took it, letting me lead him deeper into the forest.

"Jamie-" he began, when we stopped as the river came in view.

I silenced him with my finger, touching his cold lips in curiosity. So much had changed about him, but he looked almost exactly the same. His chestnut hair had grown out, covering his deep hazel eyes. I brushed it out of the way and stared into his eyes. They looked...lost.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper, my voice shaking, "What happened to the Matthew Gabrielle Saw I knew?"

"I-I don't know," he murmured, looking away. "I...I..."

I picked up his hand, rolling his black sleeves up slowly. I shouldn't have been surprised at the deeps scars that travelled up his arm. Some old, some new. There was a recent one, right between his wrist and elbow. I brought my lips to it, running them gently down the scar. He shuddered slightly at the warm touch on his cold skin.

"Jamie," he pulled my face up to look at his, deep sadness filling his eyes, "I can't. I can't live without you."

"You can," I urged, bringing both my hands to hold his cheeks. "You have to Matt. Please."

He shook his head. "I've tried. The last two months," he cupped my face in his cold hands, "it's been hell. I've talked to no one. I've eaten nothing. I've been completely out of the world. I even thought about..." he shuddered, and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Make me a promise Matt," I whispered.

"Anything for you," he murmured, pressing our foreheads together.

"Don't think about it," I begged, "don't think about me. Move on." My hands moved down to his arm, fingering each cut, "Don't hurt yourself. Graduate. Go to Harvard. Follow your dream. Become a lawyer."

"I promise."

His lips brushed gently against mine. I let him kiss me for one more time, just for the finality of it. We pulled away and walked back to the clearing. Val was already back with Josh, backing the Pies against the Saints in AFL. I was surprised he even knew anything considering being away from the world so long.

I slid under his arm and managed a smile towards the other. "I'm sorry," I whispered apologetically in his ear. I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"It's alright," he nodded quietly, running his finger through my hair and continued his conversation with Josh.

"Saints won the cup last year," Josh exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

"So? Collingwood holds the record!"

Eye roll. Who cares? Of course I didn't say that, or they'd probably kill me without another thought. AFL was everything to the boys in Australia.

"MAKE OVER TIME!" Evee and Jade simultaneously squealed, stealing me away from Val. Matt joined their footy conversation as Val handed them another credit card. I swear he's loaded.

We walked out the park, heading for a nearby salon. They described my new look, but I didn't hear a word. Why did I have to change my look? Why couldn't Val change his look too?

I jumped at that thought. When I was done, I would force Val to get a make over too. I couldn't help but to feel giddy at the thought.

"Geez, chillax Jamie," Jade exclaimed, holding me down.

"Oops," I smiled, realizing I was bouncing up and down. "Sorry."

Evee lead us into a salon and was immediately greeted by the staff.

"Eveeeeeeeee!" a guy behind the counter attacked her with a massive hug. His hair covered his eyes, multicolored. Black, brown, blonde all in one, with tints of orange. Evee must've been a regular at the looks of the warm welcomes.

The room were filled with people, most of them working furiously, either scrubbing furiously at the feet or delicately painting polish over the nails. All the walls were a sophisticated black, lights bouncing off playfully.

"Seanie!" she squealed, returning a hug.

He released her and eyed Jade and I suspiciously. "Who's the victim today?"

I gulped. It didn't sound good. Evee dragged me in front of her and pointed at my hair.

"Work. Pronto."

Immediately hands began grabbing me, pushing me around, sitting me down, wrapping black satin around me. If I hadn't known any better, I probably would've attacked them all.

Evee was shouting orders as if she owned the place. By the looks of it, she probably did.

"Dye it black, blonde highlights only at the top-"

"My hair is already bla-" Somebody stuffed Lint chocolate in my mouth. I shut up instantly, savoring the caramel chocolate, thinking of Val.

"Pluck the eyebrows," I winced at the thought, "French manicure, Ice Cream pedicure." Ice cream? Who in their right mind puts their feet in ice cream?

"Vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry miss?" a woman in her late 20's asked.

I let a giggle burst of out of me, "Are you seriously going to dip my feet in ice cream?"

"Don't be an idiot Jamie," Jade smirked and turned to the woman with a sincere smile, "sorry, she obviously hasn't heard of the method. I think vanilla will do thanks."

"Ice cream!" I bursted out in laughter. Another chocolate was stuffed down my throat. I was considering screaming just to get more chocolate. Yum.

My limbs were pulled. My head laid back as they began washing my hair. My nails soaked in warm water and my feet dipped in hot water. Music blasted through the room and I unconsciously closed my eyes and started humming along. Something told me that I was being watch.

'Seanie' stood above me with an amused smirk on his lips while he massaged my temples gently.

"Sorry," I mumbled, biting my lip.

"No, keep going," he chuckled, "you have a nice voice."

"Thanks," I managed a smile, but I didn't continue to sing. I felt two wet circles land on my eyelids. Cucumbers. They don't actually help.

"What size are you?" I heard Jade's voice ask and a hand nudged my elbow.

"Clothes? 6."

"Skinny bitch," Evee's voice muttered.

"I heard that," I told her matter of factly.

"Shoes?" she ignored me.

"7," I answered, already starting to get bored.

"See you in a few hours!" the two voice chirped and the hand left.

"Wait!" I whined, only to have another chocolate thrust in my mouth. I chewed on it thoughtfully. "Why the hell does it take hours?!?!"

"Breathe honey," 'Seanie's' voice said.

I pouted and another chocolate was pushed between my lips. "I swear I'm going to gain a hundred kilos by the end of this."

"Yes, so shut up," another chocolate came. I let it melt inside my mouth and decided to relax.

Plucking was painful. I winced at each pull. I tried to hide away from the pincers, but it was impossibly hard with two hands at my temples, holding me down. They didn't do much, thankfully, but I was sure my eyebrows were red.

Song after song, time passed, painfully slowly. Every time the door opened, I jumped a little, hoping it was someone I knew. Maybe it was an hour later, or hopefully more, a familiar presence loomed over me.

"Val?!" I guessed, struggling to keep still.

"I'm here," his warm hand stroked my arm in assurance.

"Someone get the damn cucumbers off my eyes," I demanded, earning myself another chocolate. I'm pretty sure I went through at least 3 boxes of Lint chocolate.

Val came into my sight and I smiled, yearning to jump up and hug him. Matt shuffled uncomfortably behind him and Josh stood on the other side with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Don't smirk," I glared at him. "you don't have to go through hell." There goes another chocolate. I had no idea you could have too much chocolate, but I did really feel like it. "Hey Easter Bunny! Want to know how it feels to have 10 boxes worth of Lint chocolate shoved down your throat?" I choked on the next 'complimentary' chocolate.

Val chuckled amusingly and looked up at 'Seanie' curiously. "How much longer?"

"Until Evee gets back with the clothes, then we'll start on the make up."

"Make up?!" I almost screamed, and another chocolate. "This is absolutely ridiculous! Why did I agree?"

"For your safety," Val said.

I grinned, suddenly remembering my plan. Matt and Josh were nowhere to be seen. "Valeri," I cooed, rolling my r.

"Yes Jamie?" he murmured, leaning down to plant a kiss on my cheek. My heart thudded loudly against my ribcage. He still had that impact on me.

"Change your look," I smiled, waiting for his reaction.

"No," was his simple answer.

"Valeri!" I whined, pouting my lips. I tried my puppy eyes.

His expression wavered. Ha! It worked! "Fine," he sighed, "what do you want to change?"

Okay, there was absolutely nothing I wanted to change about him.

"Surprise me," I decided and looked up at Seanie.

He nodded and clicked his fingers, pointing at Val. "Honey brown. Blonde tips."

"No!" I exclaimed, startling the girl who was massaging my feet. "No, no! Don't worry. I never said anything! Don't change him!"

Both of the guys bursted in laughter. I rolled my eyes as Seanie began peeling the foil off my hair. Val stopped laughing. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him. Did it really look that bad?

"How's it?" I barely whispered, not daring to even try and imagine me with white blond highlights.

"Beautiful," he breathed, pressing his lips gently on mine.

"Out," Seanie ordered Val, "before I turn straight."

I glared at him when Val reluctantly left the salon in search for Matt and Josh. The cucumbers came back on and a chocolate plopped in my mouth for no reason. I didn't complain and let it melt in my mouth.

Finally, years later, Jade and Evee bursted through the door. I could tell it was them, even through the cucumbers.

"Nails done, hair done, now make up," Seanie informed them.

"Thick black eyeliner, she doesn't need too much mascara, black eyeshadow, just around the eyes-"

"Around the nose," I protested with sarcasm. Chocolate was getting old.

"-Thicken the eyebrows." Why the hell pluck then? She ignored me and continued. "Fix the lips with gloss."

"I'll be tempted to eat it," I told them. More chocolate.

"Bronzer, to even the tones." My skin tones were fine thanks very much. Of course, nobody cared of my opinion, the victim.

They sat me up and turned me away from the mirror, so I wouldn't be able to see myself until the end. Great. I had to admit though, their foot massages were really good. I rubbed my feet together, feeling better already. My hands felt softer from the moisturizer. My nails were shiny, painted baby pink with white at the edges. They looked...pretty.

Make up was fairly simple. Bronzer. Eyeliner. Eye shadow. Mascara. Gloss. Already, I was itching to lick the oil off my lips. It felt so wrong. Lip balm was just as bad, as much as I needed it. My lips were permanently cracked, permanently.

"Can I see now?" I begged, but they all denied access to the mirror.

Evee handed me a bag of clothes and demanded me to change. They lead me to the change rooms, which had no mirrors or reflective surfaces. I cursed them mentally and opened to the bag.

"Black," I muttered, picking up a skirt, "black, black, black, black, red!"

I grimaced at the tight red shorts that was supposing to go over black fishnet tights. I hated Evee, with passion. Did she not feel the cold at all? It was like 15 degrees out, damn her, really.

My top was supposed to be a ripped tee, figure hugging. I had a black belt with silver linings, which was too thick to fit through my shorts, so I rested it loosely around my waist. She bought me long fingerless gloves that went halfway up my arm to the joint between my nails and knuckles. I had the sudden urge to find a punching bag and punch the stuffing out of it. She bought a black pair of ankle length black converses. I was a fucking emo. My mood matched my look.

I stormed out of the changing room, looking for the closest mirror. Covered, all covered. Why?! They were closing. I groaned internally and went on a hunt for Evee and Jade. The place was big. A dim light was out near the front and I heard three voices chattering excitedly. Evee, Jade, and Sean. I did not take that long to change. Where had everyone else disappeared too?

"Oh my fucking god," she gasped at the sight of me.

"She looks like a deranged emo," Seanie beamed proudly.

"Thanks," I snapped sarcastically. I couldn't help but to think how my nails completely clashed with my whole look.

Jade flipped out her phone and began typing furiously, probably alerting the boys. I crossed my arms, waiting. My legs were freezing. The fishnet tights were itching my leg. I fought the itch and glared at the three of them. I still had yet to see myself in a mirror. Self consciously, I fingered my hair, feeling the soft, puffy texture. It felt like silk. I could imagine it a bit. Big and balloon like at the top, and then at the back, it thins down to an arrow. I felt like a moody 15 year old, try hard emo.

The front door swung open and three boys entered hurriedly. I spun around dramatically, throwing my hands in the air and faked a wide grin.

"Like what you see?"

Matt's jaw dropped.

* * *

_AN -_

_I'm craving chocolate!_

_Who likes Matt? _


	21. Transformation

_AN - _

_thanks for the reviews guys :) very much appreciated  
bookfreak2010 - well at least someone likes matt :)  
Book_Worm - thank you! :D  
UpIFell - okay.. maybe i exaggerated the depression a little bit... :|  
Nik-Nac - this chapter's for you :) i'll put some pics up in the next chapter.. can't find a good pic, if you have one, please send it to me!  
Cathy - thanks! i had fun writing the makeover :)  
***Ace*** - i love reading your reviews!! matt's pov will be in chapter 23.. and ill tell you it's heartbreaking :'( _

_xmoonlitx  
ps. school starts in 2 days and next week im going on camp.. get ready for lotsa updates :) _

_

* * *

_

_Oh yeah I know that it's not easy_

_I know that it's hard_

_Yeah it's not always pretty_

_Get up and go,_

_Take a chance and be strong_

_Or you could spend your whole life falling on_

_Don't look back just go,_

_Take a breath and move along_

_You could spend your whole life holding on_

_~ Go (Boys Like Girls)_

_This chapter's for Nik-Nac_

I studied myself in the mirror. I looked...different. I didn't look like me. The dark eyeliner brought out my bright green eyes, but right now, they were glaring into the mirror menacingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked Val, who was pacing around the hotel room with a permanent scowl on his face. His head was down in concentration, and I swear he was talking to himself.

He looked up, surprised, as if he forgot I was in the room. Cautiously, he walked towards me and stroked my newly dyed hair. His expression colored concern and hint of annoyance.

"Val?" I said quietly, gently fingering the 'x' on his cheek. Memories flooded to me. Gerard, Finn. My parents.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled assuringly, but there was something in his voice that made me doubt him. He kissed me softly, as if to distract me. It worked. We fell onto the bed, but something in his actions made him seem like he was needing it, not wanting it.

What difference does it make?

"Val," I breathed, breaking away. "Stop."

Confusion masked his face when he looked down at me, his hand resting gently on my hip, ready to unbutton my shorts.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He knew what was wrong.

"Tell me," I urged, "what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he murmured, sucking gently on my neck.

I moaned a little, unintentionally. My stupid, stupid raging teenage hormones craving Val's stupid, stupid brilliant talents at seducing me. That just proved he was trying to distract me.

"Val," I groaned, bringing his face up to look at mine. Lust filled his eyes. "Don't...distract...me," I managed. I was really tempted to listen to my hormones and pounce on him.

No, no, no! Something's wrong!

The only thing wrong is you.

"I'm not," he protested with a frown, "can't a boyfriend want his girlfriend?" he nuzzled his neck into my neck, his lips finding their way to his mark. It throbbed, deliciously loud.

"You know," I said, squirming under him, trying to think of something off putting, "for a vampire, you're a lousy liar."

"I'm not lying," he denied again, sliding his hands under my shirt.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that," I demanded, breathing heavily.

He pulled away and looked down at me, sighing. For a moment, I thought he was actually going to say it. "Josh is half a vampire."

"WH-" he muffled my mouth.

"Don't say anything to the others," he said, the urgency in his voice.

I nodded quickly, pulling his hand away from my mouth, "Since when?!"

He rolled his eyes at my question, ignoring it, "There's traces of Gerard on him. They've been talking. He's been trained well to hide his emotions, so I can't read him."

"B-but," I stuttered, "he's been so normal."

"He is still half human," Val pointed out, frowning.

"Well, can't you use your magical thing and read his mind or something?" I asked, exasperated. I thought he was my friend. If he's been talking to Gerard some times, Gerard must've told him to follow me or something. And he said that vampires didn't exist when Jade and Evee were crazy over Twilight. He did well.

"We can only control the 5 elements, electricity, apparently venom, gravity, and air," Val explained, and suddenly the bed lurched up in the air.

"Ah!" I gasped, clutching Val in instinct, preparing for us to fall back down on the bed, but we didn't. "Shit! That's cool!"

We were floating in the air, as if we were in space, with no gravity what so ever. It felt kind of exhilarating, not being pulled down by gravity the whole time. Slowly, he let gravity drag us back down on the bed.

"I can't believe it decides to come to now, after 113 years," he said, shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"If you're fully a witch, magic comes to you when you're about ten. It comes to you when it thinks you're ready, depending how much magical blood you have in your system. I have the bare minimum, and apparently it thinks I'm ready now," he explained.

"Right," I nodded, "what about Josh? Why is he talking to Gerard? What if he...oh no...Evee. But..."

"I think we should leave now," he decided, but he didn't move.

"And leave my friends with him?" I snapped, "I think not. They'll use them as leverage. I'm not leaving them with him."

"Fine," Val sighed, "we'll send them to Europe or something. Somewhere far away while we deal with the, others."

I shuddered at the word. We had to, sometime, but it was basically 2 against 2000. Actually a vampire and a human against two thousand vampires. How was that fair?

Val seemed to hear my thoughts. "I'm sure plenty will turn against him. Lola, Hank, Del, Leo, Damien-"

"Damien?" I raised my eyebrow, "I sorta got the vibe that he didn't like me very much."

"I sorta got the vibe he absolutely despises Finn and Gerard even more," Val smiled.

"Still," I rolled my eyes, "that's like seven against one thousand, nine hundred and ninety-five."

"I'm sure couple of fire wizards will be enough for one thousand, nine hundred, and ninety-five vampires," Val smirked, rolling off to lay next to me, stroking my hair gently, "if you think about it. What are they going to do? Run through the fire towards us?"

"They could get wizards too!" I pointed out.

"Any wizard would be stupid to team up with Gerard. He's never left one alive."

I shuddered. "Do you still have your wizardry magic if you become a vampire?"

"Nope," he answered curtly, "the vampire venom and wizard blood sort of have a internal fight between each other. Normally the wizard blood wins with home advantage, but there are the rare times when the vampire venom takes over the body."

Was it just me, or did that sound stupid?

"Yes, it's stupid," Val smirked, hearing my thoughts. I blushed a crimson red unnecessarily. "I still don't understand why. We're still researching why, because wizard's blood is exactly the same as humans. It's probably the magic."

"Hearing that, you'd think venom and magic can't stand each other," I said, turning to face him, "and yet, your dad was half, and you're, a quarter and three fourths."

"Strange, the world is," Val mindlessly murmured.

I pulled him so that he was on top of my again. I felt his warm body through the layers of clothing. I wanted him bad.

"I love you Jamie," he whispered, looking me deep in the eyes, "I want you to know that."

"I love you too Val," I murmured, lifting my head up to meet my lips to his, cherishing the moment.

He deepened the kiss. I ran my shaky fingers through his hair, pushing him closer to me. His hands travelled up my shirt, unhooking my bra strap. I denied access to his tongue just for the sake of it. A low, hungry growl escaped his lips. I smiled, knowing where it was all leading, but I pulled away, knowing what to do.

"It's time," I said, pressing my cheek against his warm, bare chest. I listened to his heart beat slowly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting my cheek up to look at me.

"Yes," I lied, thinking it in my mind to make it believable. Who was I kidding? When was anybody ever going to be ready to turn into a vampire? The sooner the better, to get it over and done with.

"Jamie-"

"Don't," I pleaded, "I don't want to regret this, and I won't. I won't regret living forever. I won't regret never growing old. I won't regret never finishing high school. Hell," I laughed weakly, "I won't regret spending forever with you."

The last part was true, but the rest, I wasn't just trying to convince Val. I was trying to convince myself.

Val didn't say anything. He moved on top of me, sadness filling his eyes. He kissed my forehead lightly and moved down to my neck. His tongue circled his mark, preparing for the bite. I was used to his fangs sliding through my skin. It didn't hurt. He didn't suck, take any of my blood, but he held his teeth in there, as if he was waiting for something.

And then it came.

Coldness, numbness. I screamed in shock. I screamed at the fire burning in my shoulder. I screamed to urge my body to move. I screamed to run away from pain. I screamed because I couldn't run away from the pain. I screamed as the numb coldness travelled around my body. I screamed when my body refused to move. A warm hand covered my mouth, startling me for a moment, but the agony was still there. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because of the hand over my mouth.

Val. _Val_. No, pain. Pain seared my body into pieces. Pain cut my nerves, string by string. Pain crushed my bones, one by one. No Val. Think Val! Pain bit- Val. Think of his smile, breathtaking. His eyes, pool sapphire, never ending. His lips, perfect, soft, on mine. Think his honeycomb breath, right in my ear. Think his husky voice, saying those three words.

"_I love you_." It was real, he did really say it! He did! "I love you Jamie." There it was again.

Pain. Lovely pain. A new pain took over. It was so hot, it felt like ice. It was so cold, it felt like fire. My skin was sizzling. Not my skin, beneath my skin. The venom taking over the body. It's transformation. Turn my senses inhumane. Turn my eyes a different color. Or perhaps they'd stay green.

_My heart._

Burning. Or maybe it was freezing, building ice around it. Or burning. I couldn't tell. It felt the same. Pain. Pain felt the same. Being run over by a herd of bulls. Being shot over and over again. Being tortured repeatedly. I wanted to feel the fire on my skin, not under. I wanted to feel the wind fly passed me when I fall down that cliff, edging closer towards the rocks. I wanted to feel the spoon, slowly, forcefully, dig, gently, into my skin, and then, dig my heart out, just with a spoon. The blunt surface pushing onto my chest. How would it penetrate my skin? I wanted to know.

Lips crashed on mine. To shut me up. Was I screaming? I couldn't feel anything. Just nothing.

_Kiss back!_ I urged myself. _Kiss Val back! Tell him you love him! Tell him how much you need him! How much you want him! Hug him! Never let him go!_

Note to self, do all of above when I can move again.

Pain decided to be a bitch and came back.

Think about Val!

His built body. His warm touch. His strong arms. His lips, when he talks. His cocky smile. His genuine smile. His smile when he declares his love for me. His amused smile. His polite smile. His sad smile. His joyous smile, when I woke up after eight days. I want him. Please, let me move again.

Electricity jolted threw me. What? Another zap. I felt the energy go to my head. Well I did need more energy. Ha, ha very funny.

He never said it would hurt. He never said it paralyze me.

He was never turned.

Right, he was born vampire. Maybe this was how it felt to have Demon Venom in your system. Make you think suicidal. Except, you are suicidal. I can't move. I want to move. I want to be suicidal. Jump off a cliff? Sounds like a treat.

_Open your eyes_, I urged myself. Look around. Look at Val. Get lost in his eyes. Swim in his pool blue eyes. Wow, I'm so hilariously funny when I'm suicidal.

MOVE FUCKING HELL!

My finger twitched. Yes! K_eep moving. Open my eyes. Keep moving. Open my eyes. Keep moving. Open my eyes._

I chanted to myself mentally as time passed, ignoring the jolts. They're nothing, absolutely nothing, I convinced myself.

_Keep moving, open my eyes._

"Jamie?" Val's voice asked, fear filling his tone.

_Yes? I'm here!_ I wanted to scream. My eyelids felt so heavy, weighing down painfully. Open. OPEN, DAMN IT!

I tried to move. It hurt. Everything hurt. The hot and cold pain dulled, but it was still there, throbbing, as if to prove a point. My muscles felt like stones, that weighed at least tonnes.

"Val," I tried, "it hurts."

I struggled against the pain. My vision blurred slightly as I blinked my eyes open. Everything was dark. How much time had passed? It felt like forever.

"Val," I breathed, suddenly yearning from him.

Burning hot hands slipped through mine and I immediately calmed down. Pain still laced through my body. I felt weak. Blood. I needed blood.

As if reading my mind, a beautiful, delicious, mouthwatering scent wavered through the air, hitting my throat hard. I gasped, sitting upright. I didn't even stop to look. I lunged for the scent, feeling the soft skin of a human. Delicious. My teeth bared and pierced through the skin.

Heaven. As life slowly faded from the victim, life filled me. Blood filled me. So much. It was overwhelming, yet addictive. I couldn't get enough, so intoxicating. It was disappearing fast. I could tell there wasn't much left. All the pain was gone, but I kept going. The last drop left his lifeless body and I pulled away, wiping my mouth free of blood.

Realization hit me hard when I finally saw the man in front of me. His shocked expression. His brown eyes still wide open. I didn't hear him scream though. I shook, at the thought of what I'd just done. Killed an innocent human being.

"He was sentenced for life," Val's voice assured.

I looked up, startled at the sound of his voice. He sounded, different. He looked, different. Everything was so bright, so clear, it was blinding. I could see every part of him. A slight crinkle. A small twitch. I could smell everything. His honeycomb chocolate scent was strongest.

He chuckled when I blinked my eyes a few times, innocently.

I threw my hands around him and he stumbled back, surprised.

"Woah," he breathed, steadying us both.

"Sorry," I murmured, embarrassed. I was strong. As strong as Val. I smiled smugly at that thought. I could do some damage now.

"It's okay," he smirked, but he looked impressed. His mind was so open. I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out his thoughts.

I frowned when I didn't see or hear anything.

_"I like reading your thoughts,"_ he told me so long ago.

_"It's not a power," he chuckled, "just our senses are a bit more exaggerated then humans."_

_Humans don't mind read, I thought bitterly, annoyed that I couldn't look away._

_"But they can read expressions," Val pointed out and stroked my cheek, to my disgust._

_That doesn't count._

_"Apparently it does," he murmured and smiled, "and like reading expressions. Some people's minds are harder than others, like yours."_

Reading expressions. His expression._ Love?_ A bit a of lust, just a bit. Joy, of my turning? New found respect. New found? Relief, that I was okay. Why wouldn't I be? Content, of my being.

I smiled slyly, pressing my lips against his gently. Each touch seemed more vibrant, certain. Val used all his power, not holding back like he used to. I pushed him against the hotel room door, causing a slight thump on the wood. He picked me up, bridal style, never ending the kiss, and brought me to the bed in inhumane speed, but it felt almost natural to me.

A soft moan escaped my lips when he broke away, moving his lips to his mark, which didn't throb anymore. It soared at Val's touch. I soared at Val's touch.

"Wait," I murmured regretfully, pulling his face to look at mine. "What color?"

For the first time, I noticed the bright turquoise flecks in his pool blue eyes. I was easily lost in them, almost forgetting about my own eyes.

"Baby pink, with scarlet flecks around the pupil," he answered in a whisper, gazing deeply into my eyes.

* * *

_AN - _

_yay? finally? it's no where near finished.. what do you think? i hate josh_


	22. Half

_AN - _

_22 chapters :)  
Cathy - thanks for being the only one reviewing... even i updated when it was like 10pm in america.. drama's what i'm looking for :) this is just the beginning! _

_xmoonlitx_

_

* * *

Our love's floating up in the sky, in heaven, where it began, back in God's hands - Keith Urban/Nelly Furtado_

"I think people are going to notice that I have _pink_ eyes," I noted, still not used to my eyes.

I stared intently into the mirror, trying to detect any other changes the venom did to me. My cheek bones were slightly higher, which made my face look thinner. My lips weren't cracked anymore! They were softer, and fuller. My eyes were sharper, aside from the pink. My nose was exactly the same, but my skin had paled a few tones, and apparently it would forever stay that way.

"You're such a girl," Val smirked, changing into more suitable clothing in vampire speed, letting me catch a glimpse of his perfectly toned abs.

"Maybe because I am one," I retorted, knowing he was right. I was staring at myself in the mirror way too much.

"Contacts," he brought out a pack, green.

I raised an eyebrow and opened the packet. I hated touching my eyes. Gross, absolutely disgusting. Not as bad as the body I'd drained clean, but Val burned the remains before I could give it a second look. Strangely, no fire alarm beeped. Some safe hotel this was.

"They're going to notice," I said, referring to my friends as I slid the slimy green things over my irises. Not the exact same shade, but close enough.

"They saw it coming," he told me matter of factly. "Jade thought so, Evee thought so, even Matt, though he doesn't like it much, and Josh..." he clenched his teeth.

"Time to get the three out of here," I muttered, grabbing the hotel key and rushing to the door.

"Slow down!" Val exclaimed with a chuckle, grabbing my waist before I could reach the door. "Stick to human pace, yeah?"

"Fine," I grumbled, taking a deep unnecessary breath.

We walked out, me shaking at the thought of me being a vampire. Well, not shaking, mentally shaking. The new air seemed to hit me hard. Everything was so... vibrant.

The same mouthwatering smell wafted in the air, except I wasn't thirsting for it anymore. It was sort of walking passed free chocolate, hard. I didn't want chocolate though, I wanted, blood.

I shivered involuntarily at the thought. What have I become?

"It's hard at first, don't worry," Val assured me, holding me close to him in case I couldn't hold it any longer. It wasn't hard though.

"I'm fine," I murmured, taking in the scene. It wasn't anything flashy like the Crown Towers Resort. The walls were painted a light maroon red, paint cracking near the edges, something I'd normally miss.

Dark chocolate, smoke, dirt, cologne, and alcohol with a pungent smell twisted together in the air, and then I realized it was the drunk man stumbling towards his. He wasn't even close to appetizing, or at least his blood wasn't.

"'ello oney," he slurred towards me, heading our way.

"Don't even think about it," Val threatening, tightening his arm around me.

"Sorry matey," he chuckled and banged into the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. We just walked passed him.

"Defensive, my tough man," I smiled, poking his stomach uselessly.

"I try to be," he smirked, leading us out of the hotel.

We made our way to Jade's house first, hoping she'd be there. Holiday had just started, conveniently. It had been about 11 weeks since I left.

"HEY YOUSE!" she yelled from the window on the second floor. She beamed, waving frantically, running downstairs to let us in. "My parents are away."

_Cute_, said her expression. Cute? _They're a perfect couple._

I looked up at Val in instinct and smiled, realizing that he'd heard too.

"Jade, we need to talk," Val said seriously, getting back onto topic.

"OH MY GOD JAMIE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jade squealed, realizing my changes. "YOU DID NOT!"

"A few minutes," I mouthed to Val, letting go of him to let Jade bombard me with questions. "Yes Jade." I sighed, "Tis what you think it is."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" she screamed, and I shushed her, hitting her shoulder.

"Ow," she pouted, "you hit hard."

"Shit! Sorry!" I exclaimed, realizing Val wasn't there anymore. I grabbed Jade's arm, lightly, and dragged her up to the bathroom to get my contacts out. Even with my supernatural skills, I didn't trust myself not to poke my eye out.

"What're you doing?" she eyed my curiously as I went to take out my contacts.

"Just wait," I smiled mischievously, showing her my pink eyes.

I swear the people in the North Pole could hear her shriek. Val ran up inhumanely fast to check what was wrong and chuckled once he saw my contacts out.

It took more than a few minutes for Jade to calm down and for us to answer her questions.

_Us_, that sounded so good.

"I sort of want to be a vampire now," she admitted when she was breathing again.

"No, you don't," I frowned, thinking about the life I'd taken earlier before.

"C'mon," Jade snorted, "even Matt wants to be a vampire. Not to mention Evee and probably Josh."

I froze at his name, remembering what we were supposed to be there for. "Jade, uh...well, about that...um...Josh...he..." I fumbled on my words. What happened to vampires not stammering? Or did that only apply for Val? Damn it."

"You need to leave with Evee and Matt immediately," he said for me, pulling out another credit card. I didn't know it was legal to have so many.

"What about Josh?" I could hear the slight panic in her voice. Confusion filled her expression.

"Josh is half a vampire," I finally said, waiting for it to sink in.

"WHAT?!"

I wouldn't be surprised if the people in North Pole went deaf after hearing that. Thank God for my vampireness.

"He's been contacting Gerard," I continued after a moment of eerie silence.

"Jamie..." Jade started, but then she looked at Gerard. "Condoms don't work with vampires, do they?"

"What?" it was my turn to be confused.

"No..." he started.

"Evee said it was weird that Josh wouldn't wear condom, because apparently he's been checked for STD's and he didn't have any so he convinced her he was safe, but she was more worried about getting pregnant and he said don't worry about it," she explained in a rush.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Val nodded.

"Well, let's go!" I urged, running to her room. "Pack, pack, pack!"

"Shit, you don't have to show off your supernatural powers," Jade exclaimed, trudging up the stairs, which to me seemed like snail paces.

I heard Val's chuckle from downstairs and frowned. It didn't seem fast at all, and yet I made it to her room when she reached the first step of the stairs.

"Whatever," I shook it away lightly and brought out her suitcase, which was underneath her bed.

We packed in record time, or I packed in record time. 4 minutes and 36 seconds. She just told me what to get and I folded it up tightly and thrust it in her luggage. When I was finished, and beamed at the suitcase, proud of my work.

"Holy Jamie," Jade breathed when I was done, "can you please turn me into a vampire?"

"Jade," I groaned, bringing the suitcase down to where Val was waiting.

"Oh please?" she begged, following me at snail's pace. "I'll just kill guys who have life sentence, like you! I'm sure there's plenty to go around, and I'll help you kill those evil vampires!"

I chuckled at the thought. Jade, killing vampires? Um, no. Just no. "Think about it, will you, before you make up your mind? Please?"

"I'm thinking," she rolled her eyes and threw Val her new car keys, telling him Matt's address. She turned to me and I knew what she was about to say, even before she opened her mouth. "Oh and I've thought. I want to become a vampire!"

"You're going to Europe first," I told her sternly.

"Yes mother," she muttered and got in the car. "What am I going to tell her anyways?"

"You're going on a trip," Val supplied and sped away from her house. The car seemed so slow. I wanted to get out and run, but of course I couldn't. Everything just seemed to be in slow mo. It was really annoying me.

"Matthew!" Jade screamed, and then I realized she was on the phone. "Get packing! We're going on a trip!"

"What?" I heard him say. Oh, my supernatural hearing skills were good.

"We're going on a trip!" she repeated, smiling at the thought, but then she added in a more serious tone, "We're in danger. I can't tell you now. For all I know, our phones could be bugged. See you in...two seconds!"

"Hu-" but Jade'd already hung up and jumped out of the car, running towards Matt's house.

His house didn't change, since I last saw it. My memory was blurry, but I knew it was the same. It was just...empty. It felt blank. It used to be full of life. He used to be close to his family. His parents weren't home either. I could only smell one circulation of blood. Oh and, dried blood, on the skin. I panicked. He promised not to hurt himself again.

I ran into the house, into a shocked Matt. I ignored his stare and pushed his sleeve up, revealing his scars. Old scars, thank god.

"Jamie!" Val exclaimed, pulling me away from Matt with a quick yank.

"I'm sorry," I breathed when I landed on the wall, unharmed, "I just had to check."

"I promised," Matt reminded me. Jade walked in, obviously missing what'd just happened. "I'm not cutting."

Jade saw the scars on his arm and gasped. Fear...? She felt. "Matt..."

"Don't," he shook his head and started walking upstairs, "I'll just pack and you can explain to me why we're in danger."

"Right," she said and we followed him upstairs.

His room changed, a lot. It was all dark, black, no white. His curtain was drawn, giving the effect. It used to be bright, or at least, not so black. Had my absence really affected him so much, to get rid of all the white? Even the blue bean bag I gave him for his 13th birthday. Gone.

I didn't feel flattered that he liked me so much, just guilty, that I'd left for so long. If it was a couple of weeks longer, I didn't want to imagine what he'd be doing.

_It's not your fault_, Val's voice suddenly said, but not aloud. _It's mine._

I looked up, confused, his eyes staring directly at mine, "It's not your fault!"

"What?" both Jade and Matt turned to me.

"Nothing," I smiled and quickly glanced at a smirking Val. "Jade, you should probably explain to Matt."

"Fine," she shrugged, "Josh is half vampire half human and he's been talking to Gerard, who Jamie's running away from."

Matt's expression was unfazed as he continued to pack his stuff, "There was always some wrong with that guy."

"Matt!" Jade whacked his arm.

_I didn't know I could hear your thoughts, _I thought to Val, eyeing him curiously as Jade explained Matt going on a trip.

_Only when I really want to tell you,_ he told me matter of factly._ Other times, I just read your expression._

"...Oh by the way, Jamie's a vampire," I snapped around at the mention of my name.

_Holy mother of fucker_, went Matt's mind. His eyes widened, as well as his pupils, in lust, in adoration.

"Matt..." I started uncomfortably, squirming in my spot.

"Right, sorry," he snapped out of the trance and continued to pack, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, even I could tell.

_Turn me into a vampire_, Matt thought, pretending to listen to Jade.

I felt Val's eyes on mine, and I shook my head, knowing what he was about to think. Me being a vampire was enough. I knew they didn't actually want to be a vampire. Just thinking of the concept was pretty cool, but when it really came to being one, it was a completely different story. It didn't feel all that awesome when you're on the inside, but looking at a vampire from the outside, they looked like pure magic.

We all got into Jade's parents' car in silence, figuring how to get Evee away from Josh, just even for a moment.

"I'll call her!" Jade suggested, "Girl on girl time."

"He'll be suspicious," Val shook his head, "and he probably will hear your thoughts."

"What?" she demanded as I smiled. He was right. She had a very loud conscience, forever carrying on about something or another. It was all written on her face and body language. It was totally, completely Jade.

"Don't worry," I smirked.

Her mind ranted on annoyingly about vampires and how much she wanted to be one. I always thought she talked a lot, but hearing all the thoughts she never got a chance to say, she might as well talk in her sleep to get it all out.

As we edged closer to Evee's house, Val slowed down the car. He stiffened, and I immediately knew why. I couldn't explain it, but I just knew, I knew Josh was in there. Maybe it was his scent, his unappealing smell of blood, even though he was half human. They were together in the lounge room, watching the latest Harry Potter. I could hear Dumbledore's voice speaking calmly to the Death Eaters.

"He knows we're here," Val muttered under his breath, loud enough for the humans to hear. I was curious how he knew that Josh knew, but it was obviously not the time to be questioning him.

"What do we do?" Jade whispered, feeling the tension. Her thoughts were anxious, concerned about us and Evee. I almost smiled.

"You guy's stay here," I ordered, not risking Jade's thoughts getting close to Josh.

Matt was reluctant, not wanting to miss out on the action, but he didn't say anything and nodded, raking his fingers through his hair.

Val and I got out the car, walking hesitantly to the house. I wasn't sure what we were doing, or what he was thinking. He kept his guard on, while Josh was in distance. I tried to do the same, but I wasn't sure how it worked.

_Speak in one tone, it helps, and try not to show emotion, _Val's thoughts suddenly said, but then they were gone again.

I nodded, wiping the frown off my face. He rang the doorbell, clutching my hand. I took an unnecessary breath and brushed the wisp of hair out of my eyes. They took their sweet time to answer the door, and I started suspecting Josh for buying time to get out.

"Hey!" Evee giggled, her cheeks flushed pink. They were both in their pajamas, Josh's warm wrapped around her waist. He looked up at me, his jaw dropping.

I almost smirked, letting my emotions show.

_Fuck, he's going to kill, _went his mind, but he quickly straightened his expression and smiled warmly, but fakely.

Who's he? Probably Gerard, or Finn for that matter. Angry thoughts passed through my mind.

"Hey guys," I greeted, smiling when Val casually slung his arm over my shoulder. I played with his fingers, eyeing Josh carefully, trying to get something out of him. I still couldn't believe he was a half vampire. I was going to get him, one day, for lying his ass off. He deserved to be punished. I was going to make him suffer, bad. Tear his limps one by-

"What're you guys doing here?" Josh asked suspiciously, his fake smile still plastered on. He too, was looking me up and down, as if checking me out. I grimaced internally, tilting my head towards Val slightly.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to hang tonight?" I smiled sweetly, looking up at him, "Right Val? Double date?"

"Yeah!" Evee squealed, beaming up at Josh, "That's a great idea! Only if Jade and Matt got together, then it'd be like a triple date!"

"Only if, huh?" Val smirked, his eyes never leaving Josh.

"I'll help you change," I took the opportunity and let go of Val, dragging Evee upstairs to get changed to leave Val facing Josh. I didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Sure," she smiled happily, leading me to her room.

I shut the door behind me, which she didn't take notice of. I locked it, just in case. Her mind held no suspicion at all, just joy. "Evee..."

"So what're we doing?" she obliviously interrupted as she swung open her wardrobe doors, staring at her racks of clothes.

"Packing," I answered hastily, swiftly bringing out a suitcase that sat at the very corner of her closet.

"What?" she exclaimed, blinking innocently at me.

I didn't have time to answer, because smoke invaded the atmosphere, making my skin itch like crazy, but only it wasn't my skin, it was underneath my skin. I instinctively moved away from the door, but I knew that wasn't what I meant to do. Evee hadn't smelt the smoke yet, still waiting for an answer.

"Josh is a vampire, you can't trust him Evee. He's been talking to Gerard, the guy who wants me. You have to leave before they do anything. Just please pack your stuff," I blabbered, hoping she got all of it. I left her standing in the middle of the room, gapping and flung open the door, ready to face the fire. My skin, going mad. It felt like a thousand mosquito bites covering every inch of my body. Painful.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER EVEE!" Josh yelled from downstairs, which she heard.

She sprinted downstairs at the mention of her name, just to be stopped halfway down the staircase. "JOSH!" she screamed.

I peered down to scene, Josh, standing in the midst of a fire circle. Val was glaring at him intently, edging the fire closer in. Evee, without a thought, went running straight towards the fire, to Josh.

* * *

_AN - _

_pictures of could be Jamie's and Val's on my profile!! and pictures of what colour i imagine Jamie's eyes to be :)  
click on my name and scroll down! but please review first, update coming in a couple of hours! _

_btw, i've written the epilogue already, which means no sequel guys, sorry... now i just have to write the chapters in between... wish me luck! _


	23. Hospital

_AN - _

_school tomorrow! damn my life :(  
bookfreak2010 - brace yourself.. haha jokes.. but seriously..  
Book_Worm - ahah thanks :) exciting.. defs, even for me!  
Nik-Nac - :) :) your story is intriguing, what can i say?  
Cathy - sorry to disappoint... reead, and you'll find out.. :)_

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

You burn so bright, you are the light that brings me home - Sundance Kids_

_(Matt's POV)_

Screams echoed through Evee's house and smoke wafted through the open front door. Jade glanced at me with hints of fear in her eyes before getting out the car and into Evee's house. I followed hesitantly, not sure what I was supposed to find in there.

A fire blinded my eyes, in the middle of the room. It surrounded Josh, the backstabbing bastard who I thought was my friend. I knew, I knew something was different. He was perfect, almost. Perfect grades, perfect build, even when he worked out. He knew everything, and sometimes, there was that glint in his eyes when he stared at Evee, as if he wasn't just longing for her, more like her blood. He bloody deserved to be in the fire.

Valeri, Jamie's boyfriend, was standing between the fire and the front door. He was staring at it intently, as if he was controlling it. For all I knew, he probably was. Damn vampire warlock.

For a second I wondered if Jamie would like me if I became a vampire. Maybe that's why she liked Valeri. His...vampireness.

I shook the thought away and noticed Jamie holding a writhing Evee in her arms, guilt filling her eyes. I didn't need to be a vampire to figure that out.

"Look what you've done!" Josh shouted from inside the fire circle, desperately trying to get out. I clenched my fist. No one should talk to Jamie like that.

"Look what _you've _done!" Valeri snarled, snapping out of his trance. The fire dimmed a little as he stepped towards it. "What did Gerard tell you to do?"

I wanted to do something to help Evee. She was crying out in pain while Jamie tried to soothe her helplessly. Jade whimpered and clutched my hand unconsciously in fear.

"Get an ambulance," Jamie exclaimed at us, tossing me her phone. I caught it and began dialing. 000

"No, don't," she quickly came over in inhumane speed, passing Evee to me. "Take her to the nearest hospital. Don't say anything about it. Just say you found her like this at her house."

I took Evee and quickly glanced at the burns. Her pajamas were fried. Beneath the material, I could her skin burning, her flesh peeling away. I swallowed hard, blocking out the image and ran outside without another word. Jade followed me, starting up the car. I sat in the backseat with Evee, careful not to touch any of her burns. She was in pain, I felt useless just sitting there. We should've gotten ice, or something to cool it down, not that it would help much. Jade was sobbing uncontrollably behind the wheel, which made me tense up about her driving, but I didn't say anything.

"Josh!" Evee cried, flailing her arms around. "Don't hurt him!"

"We won't!" I assured her, lying. Like hell he'll be fine. I gently tugged her arms to put them on her stomach. Tears streamed down her face endlessly as she put up with the agony of the burns. "He'll be fine."

"Why?" she yelled, "He's done nothing wrong!"

True that, but if he so much threatens Jamie, he won't live to see another minute. Other than the fact he was half a vampire. He was still human.

Yeah, this is why I want to be a vampire. So much better.

"Sh, it's okay," I soothed absolutely hopelessly. She was still crying loudly, likewise Jade at the front. I gulped when she ran a red light.

"J-" I didn't even get to see the car flying into the side of us.

_(Jamie's POV)_

I lunged a punch at him. How dare he use Evee? How dare he try to fool us? How dare he betray his lifelong friends? _How dare him_?

His nose cracked satisfactorily as blood spurted out. Human. His blood wasn't as gross as it smelt like, though it was nothing appetizing. I glared at him menacingly, bracing for another punch, but Val held me back, while still pinning Josh down. He put the fire out before the neighbors could get suspicious.

"What. Did. Gerard. Say?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Fuck you," Josh smirked, earning himself another punch from me. It felt relieving in the most aggravating way. I wanted him to suffer. The way Evee was going to suffer. I cringed at the thought, wishing I could've been faster.

"Are those your final words?" I threatened him, getting the kitchen knife at his heart.

"Not for a long time Jamie," Josh laughed incredulously, forcing the knife to cut open his skin on his chest. Oh, how I wished I could go all the way.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Joshua Ritchens," Val snapped. Wait. What? His name was Joshua Reeds, so he said when we first met. "Don't think I don't know your father. You were his mistake."

Josh visibly stiffened under our grasp. "I _am_ his mistake."

I let Val do the talking, not understanding what they meant by mistake.

"Gerard took you back to your mother, didn't he?" Val continued, taunting him. I could see Josh's eyes harden at the mention of his mother. "Even though she abandoned you the first time. She hates what you partially are. A _monster_. She never gave you love, so you turned to Gerard. He became the parent you never had, and _this_ is how you repay him?! Betray your own friends?"

My thoughts exactly. I smiled a little, cutting away a piece of skin on his chest. He cringed at the pain, still struggling away from us, failing miserably.

"You were never my friends," Josh spat.

"Ouch," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, turning the knife slightly in his flesh. He writhed in agony. I almost felt guilty of my doing, but he deserved every second of it.

"He'll find you in 5 days," he smiled triumphantly, "no fire wizards, no magic. Just you two, against Gerard and Finn. Fair and square."

"I would tell you to pass a message along," I smirked, ignoring the fear that filled my mind, "but it looks like you won't be around to deliver it."

Val questioned my with his eyes. I just nodded, slowly, pressing the point of the knife into Josh's heart, enduring his last cries.

I killed my best friend, as well as my best friend's boyfriend, and I felt good.

_(Doctor Sandy Ray's POV)_

Our pagers beeped, alerting another emergency. Already, the stretchers came pouring in. Five. I counted five stretchers and hurriedly pulled my gloves on, running to the nearest one. A young teenage boy. I sighed, thinking about the countless teenagers in the hospital recently.

He was unconscious, scratches covered his face, but nothing serious. Burns touched the side of his face, peeling his skin away.

"Hit his head severely against the car window, smashing the glass. There could be brain hemorrhaging," a nurse informed me as I followed the stretcher into the emergency room. "No identification yet. In the backseat with the blonde girl, without a seatbelt. The brunette ran a red light."

"Keep a watch on him. I want to see a scan of his brain asap. You know the drill," I ordered, my heart racing. He'd be fine, I was sure, but he's brain, I didn't know. Blood seeped through the pillow he was lying on. I assumed severe cuts on the back of his head. He was going to live. I was making sure of that.

_(Doctor Anthony Ling's POV)_

"Looks like the third degree burns happened before the crash. She was lying down in the backseat with the boy. Says her name's Evee Whitson. Her leg could be possibly crushed from the impact of the other car."

He blonde hair frayed across the pillow, tears dampening the material. She didn't stop crying, yelling out something incomprehensible. The left of her face was severely burnt, but apparently not from the crash. It looked like she was in her pajamas, but they were too ruined for me to confirm so.

"It's okay miss," I assured her, helping them lift her onto the bed.

"OKAY?!" she screeched, hysteria getting the best of her, "WHERE IS MATT? WHERE'S JADE?"

"Are they who were in the car with you?" I frowned, glancing at Nurse Cameron to make note of those names.

"Matthew Saws! Matthew Gabrielle Saw! Jadlyn Shires! She was driving!" she kept screaming, endless tears running. "Are they okay?"

Nurse Cameron quickly ran out to inform the other doctors of their patients, especially the unconscious boy.

"They're going to be fine," I tried my best to smile, "please calm down miss and we'll help your friends."

She calmed down, but the tears kept going. "Josh," she whimpered. Who was Josh? I didn't ask, but I told the nurses what to do, tending to her burns and leg first. Her leg wasn't looking too promising with all the splinters just in the one bone. I didn't have much hope for it, but I refused to be negative.

_(Jade's point of view)_

I wanted to die, so bad. It was all my fault. I should've been watching the lights. I shouldn't have crossed the interjection. Someone could've died. I wasn't sure yet. I kept asking for Matt and Evee, but they just hushed me and put an oxygen mask over my mouth. I had a feeling I got the least of it. I was furthest away from the car anyway. It must've hit Evee hard. I couldn't stop panicking. They wouldn't tell me anything, stupid doctors. All I had was a cracked skull, scratches here and there, and some burns from the fire that lit up between the two cars. I was so scared. I just needed to know if Evee and Matt were okay. I was angry, at myself, at Josh. He started it.

Put the blame on him, that's what I needed, but it was my fault too.

"Where's Matt?" I asked the doctor again, yanking off the oxygen mask. "Tell me where Matt is!"

"Miss, we need to you calm down," a nurse sighed, pushing me back down on the bed. She thrust the mask back on me and stuck something in my arm.

"No!" I yelled, throwing the mask away, "TELL ME WHERE MATT IS! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"

"Miss, I'm sorry," the doctor, murmured, inserting something into my system and I collapsed, unable to move.

What'd he mean, 'I'm sorry?' What happened to Matt? And Evee? It was all my fault. They couldn't die. Not now. I couldn't think anymore, because the room spun and I blacked out.

_(Matt's POV)_

"_Matt, I love you," Jamie whispered, her bright pink eyes staring intently up at mine. "But I can't be with you." _

"_What? Why?" I shook my head in confusion. I clutched her shoulders, bringing her closer to me. "What do you mean Jamie? I love you. Please, don't leave me. I can't live without you!" _

_She pulled away from my grasp, only our fingers touching. I realized her hair was back to normal, pure black, trailing behind in the wind. She looked beautiful. She looked like who she was supposed to be. The Jamie Tyler I once knew. Only her eyes were different, a good different. _

"_You can," she promised in a soft voice, a small smile playing at her lips. "You will Matt. I believe in you. Believe in yourself." _

"_No," I cried, grabbing ahold of her hands, but she was walking away. I tried chasing her, but my legs wouldn't allow me. She was leaving me again. I dropped to my knees in defeat, tears running down my face. I felt lost, I felt empty. My heart ached as a piece of me slowly disappeared with Jamie. I knew I couldn't live without her. There was just no logic to my life after her. _

_I yanked my sleeve up, to find a scarless arm. I pulled out my pocketknife and held it to my arms. _

_But I promised. I promised her I wouldn't hurt myself for her anymore. _

_She's not here though, not here to know about. She'll never know because she's never coming back. She's leaving me forever. _

_She'll know, and she'll hate me. I can't do that to her. I promised. I did. She still loves me. _

_She loves Valeri. _

_She loves me too. _

_I pulled the knife away and wiped the tears away, standing up bravely with a hollow heart. It was never going to be the same again, but I made Jamie a promise. _

"_Don't hurt yourself. Graduate. Go to Harvard. Follow your dream. Become a lawyer." _

"_I promise." _

_I remembered her lips on mine. I could never forget her soft lips, moving smoothly against mine. There was the sadness and sorrow in her actions. I wanted to hold onto her forever, and never let go. Jamie was my life, is my life. I'll never forget her. She'll always be a part of me, complete me. My first love._

_

* * *

_

_AN - _

_.. don't kill me? _

_next chapter coming soon! i promise!! i'm really getting psyched by my own story! actiooon! :) _


	24. Visitors

_AN - _

_UPDAAAAATE :) sorry for the delay! fanfictions being a bitch and saying my documents not compatible or some shit, even though its the same as the other ones before! anyways, i promise another update before i go to camp on monday :D  
Nik-Nac - school does suck! :P i don't know how i'm gonna end it... not necessarily as happy.. but i'll try my best :)  
bookfreak2010 - breaaaaaaathe! he's not dead! no way! i would never kill of my second favourite character! he's just in coma...  
nighthunter09 - thanks! and yes.. very depressing :( i won't ever stop, i promise  
Cathy - just wait and see :)  
UpIFell - matt will never die, i promise! i love him too much :)  
***Ace*** - did i mention i love long reviews? well i do :) yep! just wait and seeee! _

_xmoonlitx _

_

* * *

_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? - Boys Like Girls_

_(Matt's POV)_

_Jamie was my life, is my life. I'll never forget her. She'll always be a part of me, she completes me. My first love._

_(Jamie's POV)_

_"Never give up hope_," my mum always told me. "_When a door closes, another one opens." _

I watched Matt's heart monitor, beating at a consist pace. My hand was entwined with his tightly. He was in a coma, a deep one. The doctors weren't sure how long he'd be unconscious for. All they know was, it could be days, weeks, or maybe years.

He's going to make it through, I convinced myself. He always made it through. He promised me he would graduate, go to Harvard, become a lawyer. He promised. He couldn't break a promise.

"Don't forget your promise," I whispered shakily in his ear, brushing away the stray hair from his face. "You have to wake up to fulfill the promise Matt. I know you can hear me. I know it feels much better to be sleeping, but I miss you, we all miss you. Please come back Matt."

I kissed his cheek softly, aware of Val's presence behind me.

"If I didn't start the fire, Evee wouldn't have got hurt. She wouldn't have needed to go to hospital," he spoke, guilt coloring his tone.

"If you hadn't started the fire, Josh will probably be on his way Gerard, building an army to kill us all," I shook my head, grabbing his hand with my other one, sitting him next to me, but I didn't look at him. "If I hadn't told them to drive to the hospital and let the ambulance come here..."

"If you let the ambulance come here, I would've had to let the fire out and given Josh a chance to run," he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"He could have brain damage," I whimpered, feeling the imaginary tears trickle down. I couldn't cry, I didn't understand why. Val managed to cry, but those were happy tears. I couldn't cry, at all. "He could forget his whole life."

"He could start a new life," Val reasoned, thinking of the upside. I didn't know how he could do it. I just couldn't. A new Matt Saw? He'd be completely different. He wouldn't know me.

I just nodded, knowing he was right. He was better off not remembering any of us. He'd move on his life. He'd never know about vampires. He could still keep the promise, go to Harvard.

I felt a young nurse's presence behind us. I didn't turn around, and instead, let the nurse contemplate on how to tell us I had a visitor, not Matt.

Wait, what?!

"Uh, Miss Tyler," she finally said, stepping forward as we turn to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked, even though I knew what she was going to say.

"Y-You, uh, have a visitor in the waiting room," she stuttered, uncomfortable at talking to people.

I smiled a little at her shyness and nodded. "I'll be right out."

She walked out in a hurry and Val turns to me with questioning eyes. I knew what he was going to say and I stood up, taking him with me. I took a quick glance at Matt, in his peaceful slumber and walked out with Val.

"Jamie?" a familiar voice asked from the waiting room and a girl with fiery red hair bounded into my arms.

"Del!" I exclaimed, returning the hug.

Damien stood behind her, wary of all the humans around him. He wasn't used to being around so many humans at the same time. At least, not when he wasn't meant to drain them.

"You finally turned!" she smiled and pulled away to look at me.

"Finally?" I raised my eyebrow.

Val and Damien do their guy handshake thing and smile a little, both a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"You'd be an idiot not to when Gerard and Finn are hunting you down," she smirked and turned to Damien. "We should tell them now."

"Tell us?" Val questioned.

Fear and uncertainty filled their minds, not allowing us to see what they were going to tell us. I clicked my tongue impatiently and sat down in the waiting room. The other three follow the suit and Damien held Del's hand in reassurance. I smiled at his gesture and looked up at them.

"Start from when we left," Val suggested when they wouldn't speak or let us in their minds.

"Gerard was obviously fuming," Del rushed, her words too fast for an average human to understand, "he sent trackers to search for you everywhere, but then he stopped them for some reason. There was this one girl, Vanessa. She said that she'd find you, but we were still asleep at the time so I don't really know what happened..."

"She found us," I supplied, "Val put her to sleep."

Damien raised his eyebrow at Val, but he didn't say anything. He knew that Val had Eternal Venom, not Sweet, but Del continued.

"When we woke up, we were so worried. We thought you guys were dead, but from their expression, no way," she smiled a little, "oh by the way, Leo, Lola, and Hank are on their way. As well as Charlie, Kendra, and Evan."

Val stiffened a little. Did he know them? I was never able to interact with the other vampires. Pft, as if a human would.

As if on queue, voice echoed through the reception, where the nurse was arguing with Lola.

"I'm sorry. Jamie Tyler is not a registered patient here!"

"I'm not asking for a _patient_, I'm asking for a _visitor_, her name is Jamie Dolores Tyler!"

I tugged Val to get him up and Del and Damien followed with smirks on their faces. Lola stood in front of the nurse with her hands slammed against the counter, her eyes shooting daggers, but the nurse didn't back down.

"I'm sorry, but there's no-"

"I'm Jamie Tyler," I said, interrupting their little argument.

They all turned to me, including the three vampires I was unfamiliar with. Lola grinned and then glared at the nurse, before enveloping me in a hug. The rest settled with a simple handshake as an introduction and we led them to the waiting room. Charlie came alone, without her partner, but I didn't ask why. She seemed the least comfortable with the situation out of the three. I could tell Kendra and Evans were together, the way Evans mentally assured Kendra once in a while, make sure she didn't break with all the people around her. Neither of them were too used to being in the human society.

Charlie had dirty blonde hair, that swung around her hips with blinding silver eyes like Del's. I was surprised she didn't use contacts, but she'd probably only been in civilization for a couple of hours. Charlie and Evans looked a like, maybe siblings. He had the same blonde hair and the same facial features, but his eyes were an average looking blue, nothing like Val's though.

"Has Del told you yet?" she asked, sitting down.

"She hasn't really gotten to the point yet, I don't think," I said with a frown, and Del smiled sheepishly at the others, crossing her legs.

"I'll show you," Charlie offered and they nodded.

I wasn't sure what she meant, but immediately, Charlie's mind opened. Everything she ever felt, I was feeling. I felt her pain, of her turning, similar to mine, but there was nothing to quench her thirst after. I felt the loss, when Gerard burned her partner to ashes, because her partner supported us. I felt her determination, to get revenge, to join us, but that was beside the point.

She felt...intense fear for the entire human race. _What? _

_"Don't bring in any humans next week," Gerard's voice said to Finn, who were pacing around in the watch room impatiently, not glancing at the games downstairs. _

I guessed they had to entertain themselves somehow in the desert.

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn snapped, feeling his twisted heart, literally, beat painfully with each thud. Serves that bastard right. _

_"We have a much bigger feast to attend to," Gerard smirked wickedly, stroking his white beard thoughtfully. He let his mind open to Finn's, beaming proudly at his well thought plan, even if it involved exploiting their race. They were bound to be found out about anyway. Humans couldn't beat them. Even with guns and bombs. Vampires were invincible. _

_"The whole city?" Finn asked uncertainly, running his hand through his hair "The whole world would find out and we'd be screwed. Besides we'll be needing the blood and it won't help if there is no blood left. There has to be a-"_

_"I'll give them a week," Gerard interrupted him, annoyed at his constant fretting. Ever since his twisted heart, he was never the same. Constant mood swings, like a teenager. It wasn't right though. It never happened to any other vampire, and there were a lot of cases like Finn's. And vampires don't PMS. _

_"A week for what?" he asked stupidly, only to get a deathly glare from Gerard. He stopped pacing and recomposed his posture. "I'll go tell Ritchens." _

Josh Ritchens. That was two days ago. Why didn't Josh say anything about the 'feast'? Why'd he say we'd have a two on two fight? Melbourne had no hope. None whatsoever, even if it was a measly two thousand against two million. We couldn't evacuate the city. Pft, who'd believe us?

The worst part was that, he didn't plan on draining all of the humans, but the better amount would be turned. Turned to be led by a vicious monster, Gerard.

What to stop him? A fire surrounding Melbourne and burn down the city in process? Did he expect us to go to him and bow our heads down in surrender? Did he really have to go to the extent of involving a massive city? Was it really about revenge? Or was revenge an excuse to rule the world?

"Fuck," I declared. I couldn't contain myself. "Fuck. Fuck that fucking cunt."

I said every swear word I could think of. Fear and terror completely filled me to the very top. I felt like I couldn't breathe in the hell hole. In five days, who knows? Melbourne would be the undead city. And it'd all be because of me, 3 months ago, an innocent girl, living life to the full. Who am I now? A vampire. A wanted vampire who will be the reason Melbourne is no longer Australia's favorite city.

Val dragged me outside, away from the others and the eavesdropping nurses. He found a secluded corner and sighed deeply, annoyed.

I burst.

"You're _annoyed_ at me? At a time like this?!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air incredulously, "Melbourne is going to _end_! Melbourne, the city I was born and raised in! This is my home! And it's going!"

"Jamie-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, it's my fault! Yeah, because you bloody kidnapped me when my life was perfect! It was flipping perfect and I took it for flipping granted! It's my fault that Matt is in coma! Jade's got a broken skull! Evee's never gonna have a leg again! And my flipping hometown is going to be eaten up by flipping _bloodsuckers_ and I'm flipping one of them!"

"It's not your-"

"Of course it's my bloody fault! I should've just stayed let them kill me! At least he wouldn't be so revenge deprived to kill a whole ci-"

"He would've done it any-"

"-and there's _nothing_ I can do but stand in the fucking sidelines and watch a whole city crash down because of-"

"-just calm down Ja-"

"HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN?" I yelled helplessly, waiting for the tears to come, but they didn't. "TELL ME HOW I CAN FUCKING CALM DOWN BECAUSE I WOULD DAMN LIKE TO - oomph!"

Val slammed me against the wall, cuffing my hands on either sides of my head. Desperation filled his eyes, and I stopped struggling, trying to decode what he was thinking. He was breathing hard, his body pressed tightly against mine. His intoxicating honeycomb chocolate scent began to take me over, and I almost, _almost_ calmed down.

"Jamie, please," he begged quietly, looking me deep in the eyes, and my voice decided to take a stroll in the park. "I don't want this to happen either. We'll find a way to stop them, I promise. Melbourne is not going to end. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault except for Gerard's and the stupid cunts who listened to him. I am not letting them hurt you, or anyone for that matter. Please, just give it time so we can think things over."

I swallowed, hard, unsure of what to do. A massive part of me wanted to find Gerard and rip his limbs off, one by one, like he was supposed to do to me so long ago. He deserved a painful death. I really wished I had Demon Venom, and then he could experience pure agony.

The more reasonable part of me said to keep my cool and discuss it over, _calmly. _Calmly my ass. How could anyone be calm? A crisis, would be the understatement of the millennium. Fuck, a whole city was going to die, because of me.

"Not because of you," he corrected, hearing my thoughts. "This is not your fault."

I suddenly attacked Val in a hug, not daring to let go.

_Tell him you love him! Tell him how much you need him! How much you want him! Hug him! Never let him go! _

"I love you," I told the surprised Val earnestly, still holding onto him tightly, knowing I couldn't fulfill the last one properly, "I need you. I _want_ you, and I never want to let you go."

"I love you too," he replied after a moment, pulling away to look at me with a glint of relief, happiness, joy, in his eyes, "I need you more. I'll want you forever, and I'm never going to let you go."

_

* * *

_

_AN - _

_:) :) _

_no actually !#$%&*  
whoever doesnt hate gerard should stop reading this story right now.. update coming soon! _


	25. Venom

_AN - _

_short chapter... sorry :( it's kinda a filler, i just wrote and post so there's bound to be mistakes or somewhat.. sorry  
Book_Worm - here ya go :)  
bookfreak2010 - just wait and see matt's fate :)  
UpIFell - shucks! and too wait and see matt's fate :)  
*Ace* - HOLY OF MACKAROLY!!! WOW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! :D LONG, i think is an understatement! that's freaking massively amazingly long! THANK YOU! btw your jade question is answered below :)  
Cathy - Ever heard of 4 seasons in one day? that's melbournes weather... today: morning - windy, noon - blazing, evening - raining, now - freezing... i'm not joking... love queensland :) tropical season now? and thanks, i'll have fun! surfs up!  
Nik-Nak - Answer to your question all down below :) _

_

* * *

"Love is a luxury" she said,_

_"Rather be in love than dead"_

_But now we're through_

_Oh god, not with her_

_She's the type of girl that makes love... hurt - The Maine (This is the End)_

"I'm so sorry," Jade sniffled, holding back the endless stream of tears that seemed to be permanently be flowing.

"It's not your fault Lynny," I sighed for the billionth time. I only ever called her Lynny when I was comforting her. It seemed to roll out my tongue easier. "Honestly, it could've happened to anyone."

"Yeah, and it happened to us. Now Matt's in coma. Evee barely has two legs-"

"She'll be fine," I promised, unsure of my own words, "so will Matt. Just calm down. I think you need to sleep. They're letting you out tomorrow."

"When will Evee get out?" she asked in a whisper, rubbing her red eyes.

"I don't know," I told her honestly, pulling the scrawny blanket up to cover her shoulders. "Go to sleep Jade. You need it."

"Okay," she murmured and closed her eyes. Soon enough, her breathing evened out and I breathed in a sigh of relief. I was supposed to tell her about _"the attack" _or whatever it was supposed to be called. I couldn't bring myself up to it. She was better off not knowing. If we successfully stop them, it'd be like it never happened. Easy.

Yeah, I wish. We still yet to figure out some plan to stop them. How? Leverage? We had nothing that they wanted, except me, but I didn't even matter anymore, according to Charlie. She'd heard Finn's thoughts loud and clear, like always.

It was good in a way, that they didn't want me, but also, undoubtedly problematic. All they wanted was to take the city. Why Melbourne? Not like I wouldn't stop them if it was another city. They just had to target my hometown because it was _my_ hometown. They suck shit.

"Evee?" I gently tapped on her door and peered in her dark room. The blinds were drawn and the lights were off. Her limp body laid on the bed, but her eyes were wide open, shining in the dark.

"Jamie," she whimpered, and I realized she was crying. I quickly sat down beside her and squeezed her hand assuringly. "They said I have to get my leg _amputated_."

She said the last word as if it was the most gruesome thing ever. It probably was, for her. It must've hurt, a lot, especially for a human. I cringed at the thought of the pain.

"It's for the best," I told her with a small smile, "I mean, if you think about it. It's better than a dead thing hanging off your knee."

_Not_ the best thing to say. Her face crumbled at the thought and more tears came pouring. I do not remember humans being so _emotional_.

"I don't want to _cut it off_ Jamie. It's a part of me, and if feels so wrong to cut off my leg. It's just... no," Evee cried, looking sadly down at her left leg. Her expression changed and she stared up at me hopefully.

I froze, knowing, already. "Evee..."

"I really don't want to be a cripple," she pleaded, her eyes begging.

_Might as well, in case we don't have a plan by Friday. Rather one of us turning her then one of them. _

"Think..." I told and and stood up as she nodded eagerly, "I'll be back soon."

"You sure?" Val asked when I told him. "There's still a chance that hell won't break loose."

"Yeah, but she'll still be a cripple," I defended, frowning a bit at my own words. Did I really want Evee to become a vampire as well? "I can't do it. I don't trust myself."

"I'll do it," he offered with a sigh, "but not here. The doctor's are bound to notice that her bones suddenly grow together and her skin is as thick as wood."

"Well, we can't possibly wait _after_ she amputates her leg," I argued quietly, wary of the nurses walking by, none of which heard our conversation.

"In all fairness, her leg will still grow out when she turns," he said.

"Eugh," I shuddered at the thought of a growing leg, sprouting from the knee. Can you say gross? "You go ask her. I'm gonna visit Matt."

He pursed his lips and nodded, heading for Evee's room. He didn't try to hide that he didn't like her much, but I didn't care. He loved me enough to treat my friends the same way.

I sat down next to Matt, again staring at his peacefully sleeping figure. In 5 days time, I really wished he'd be awake, but the doctor's said otherwise. I ran my fingers through his knotty brown hair, brushing it out of his face. I wondered if he could feel my hands on his, or even hear me.

"I really do think it's my fault," I whispered to him, speaking my thoughts. "If he did kill me. You wouldn't be here. Nobody would be here. Josh wouldn't have to die. I still haven't told Evee yet. I don't know how to. She...I-I feel so bad now. I think they did actually love each other. I think I made a mistake Matt. I never thought he was different. He was always so _normal_. Even though he never had any faults. We never picked up on anything. _I_ never picked up on anything. Evee loved him, didn't she? She still does. I can't imagine anyone taking away Val. I just can't. I can't imagine anyone taking away you..."

I told him everything, even though he couldn't hear. I didn't leave out one thought. It just all came pouring out. I must've spent hours there, just whispering my deep dark secrets to Matt. My sins, like he was the priest.

If the nurse hadn't come in to check Matt, I probably would've droned on right till he got so annoyed of my confessions an wake up. That could work.

"You didn't tell Evee anything," Val frowned when I finally came out of Matt's room. "_I_ had to be the one to tell her about Josh."

I laughed at the thought of Val trying to comfort Evee when the waterworks started. "What'd she say?"

"About Josh or turning?" he asked bitterly, raking his raven black hair with his fingers. I sat down next to him and slid my hand into his.

"Turning," I smiled at his scornful expression, but I had a feeling Evee wasn't the reason he was being so down.

"She said now so she can help us when the time comes..." his voice trailed off at the concept. When the time comes. 5 days. 5 nights. 120 hours. 7200 minutes. 432000 seconds. Okay, not that exact, but somewhere around that.

"You told her that too," I smirked.

"Yes, because I'm nice enough to fill in for my girlfriend to explain to her friend about the world ending in approximately 5 days," Val smiled in a whisper, making sure no one else heard and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Now, I'm wondering what I get in return."

"I'll tell Jade," I offered, laughing at his expression.

"Why must you always be a step behind?" he groaned, nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck. I squealed in laughter when he tickled my stomach, causing the other visitors glare at us. Even as a vampire, I was still ticklish.

"Val," I breathed, pushing him away when one balding guy coughed rudely. "St-Stop. People...are...w-"

He picked me up swiftly, bridal style, and carried me to an empty room. I held my breath, clutching onto him, even thought I knew he wouldn't drop me. Odd glances came in our direction. I was dropped on the bed and the door was shut.

"Here?" I laughed as he laid on top of me, kissing my forehead, my cheek, my other cheek, and my nose.

"Later," he decided, and brushed my hair out of my face, "but I want to know what venom you have."

"Oh!" I smiled, realized that I'd forgotten all about my venom. I had venom. It was such a weird feeling. I was capable of turning a human into a vampire. I turned us around so I was looking down at him, wondering what to do. "I don't know how to inject the venom though."

"You'll know," he promised, his pool blue eyes shining in the dark.

I gulped and put my lips to his neck. He took a deep breath, preparing himself mentally, but then I shot up. "What if I have Vanity venom? You'll be the one killing the city!"

"I'll alter the venom," he shrugged coolly, pulling me down again, "like when I changed my venom when I bit Vanessa."

"But you lose your mind, so don't you like _not think_?" I questioned, biting my lip.

Val chuckled at my fretting and reassuringly squeezed my hand, "I'll be fine Jamie. I'm just curious. You don't have to do it if you don't want..."

"No," I shook my head frantically, "I'll do it. Just be prepared to change it."

"Got it Tyler," he laughed again and I relaxed a bit.

"Okay," I murmured and leaned down again, letting my lips roam to find the perfect spot to bite.

It seemed to turn him on, because he pressed me closer to him, closing the distance between us. I licked, unnecessarily, in the crook between his neck and shoulders. My teeth sank in, and I went a bit deeper than I needed to. That's when I felt the throbs from my fangs. I don't know what I did, but I felt the liquid leave through my fangs and I knew I was inserting the venom. Val groaned a little and I panicked, pulling away quickly.

"Val, are you okay?" I gasped, watching his expression change from wary to confused. "Val. Say something!"

"I'm fine," he nodded lazily and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, "dang it."

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked, watching the bite mark heal almost instantly, but there was a dark scar left, identical to mine just above my collarbone.

"My eyes," he sighed, blinking a couple of times.

I laughed, finally understanding, "Oops."

He grimaced and opened his eyes wide, staring intently at me. I wondered how I looked like up side down, but I didn't plan on getting bitten by Eternal Venom. Secretly, I was kind of disappointed. I would be able make Gerard suffer if I had Demon Venom, but that was long extinct. I'd just gotten what Val has. Fair enough, seeing as he was the one that changed me.

I got off him and held out a hand to help him. His eyes were still wide open, trying to get used it all.

"Are you okay..." I asked, watching him cautiously as he stood up slowly and blinked again, staring at me strangely.

"I'll be fine in a couple of hours," he muttered, looking around the room cluelessly.

"What happened to a couple of days?" I raised and eyebrow and lead him carefully to the others. They just eyed him and turned back to their conversations. "I want Sacred Venom," I said when he didn't reply.

"So you can see me drunk?" Val smirked.

Evan turned to us and snickered, "You didn't know that you pass on your venom when turn someone, did you?"

"Shut up," Val grumbled and sat down. He closed his eyes and evened out his breath, as if he was asleep, _as if_.

I sighed and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm gonna tell Jade."

He turned his head and pulled me back to him for a passionate kiss, his eyes still closed. I smiled and kissed his nose before leaving.

_(Jade's POV)_

Jamie came in the room, looking, well, sullen. For a split second, I panicked in fear that she was going to tell me that Matt didn't make it, or Evee was getting her leg completely cut off, or some new vampire shit. I didn't get why she didn't want to me to be a vampire, her best friend since toddlers. I deserved some respect.

"How's everyone?" I asked frantically, watching her carefully as she whizzed to the bed in her vampire speed and sat down. She was just tempting me more and more and more. Every time she said something too fast for a human to understand, every time she used too much power for a human, every time she ran a little too fast for a human, jealousy would flare out inside of me. I knew she knew, so why was she refusing so bluntly?

"Fine, fine," she smiled assuringly, but then the smile dropped instantly. "They have to amputate Evee's leg."

"No!" I gasped, and queue the waterworks. "They can't! How is...oh Evee...it's my fault...oh that's-"

Jamie shushed me, "We're turning her, so it's only fair if that if you wanna be turned, that you get the choice too."

...

"Jade?"

...

"Lynny, say something..."

...

"Okay, I can't even read your expression, please, say something."

Jadlyn Shire. Vampire. FUCK THE WORLD! In an immensely good way.

"YES!" I shrieked, jumping out to attack Jamie in a hug. "OH MY GOD! YES OF COURSE I DO! YES! FINALLY!"

* * *

_AN - _

_5 days and counting until i update! sorry about this chapter :( not really proud of it.. _

_talking to this guy over the phone for the first time... totally stuffed up... and reeeaaaaally awkward..  
but i'm watching house so it's okay :) loooooove house!!  
i swear my dad is trying to make me fat... he doesn't understand "i'm full" (from the endless midnight snacks :P)_

_anyway, enough about my life... i wanna try and get at least 100 reviews by the end of story... maybe ? :) the end is not near by the way_

_xmoonlitx _


	26. Memories

_AN -_

_bookfreak2010 - haha thanks :) who doesn't want to be a vampire ?  
Nik-Nac - WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! WOW!!! AMAZING!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! long aaaaas review :) yeah, eternal venoms boring.. but i try to make it logical and alll... :| love how competitive you are :) you beat *ace* this chapter! i PROBABLY won't write a sequel, because i know how it's going to end and all.. i've written the epilogue :) but not the rest of the story.. Evee... is that the little cute egg pokemon? i can't remember.. :|  
* no problem :) i was just thinking that it would suck if your friend was a vampire, and you were just watching her being all perfect.. jealoussy, so yeah..  
haha, a little stupid, maybe.. but it makes my story look good :) thanks to you! surfer dude? surfings hard.. blisters from the board and my shoulders can barely move :( ohhh well...  
***Ace*** - the transformation will be extra long for you :) now that i've described the pain from jamie's pov.. i need to think of another way... hm... i will never stop writing :D  
Cathy - hm.. you'll have to read and find out! funny thing, because melbourne's been a consistent winter weather for the last two days.. rained yesterday while we were surfing :(  
UpIFell - yeah, jade does think she's becoming a vampire.. sorry about the confusion.. i know when i want matt to wake up.. but it's probably not the best way. i won't spoil it, but if you want to know more about matt.. the best i can do is give you flashbacks.. sorry! the epilogue is written in his pov if that helps... 5 days before friday, so sunday.. not long, but oh well.._

_i might have to start individually replying to reviews.. if you prefer that.. ? anyways, sorry for the wait! camp was excruciatingly tiring if you were wondering! probably not. enjoy this chapter my faithful readers :)  
_

_

* * *

_

_26 I am falling in love, but it's falling apart, so I need to find my way back to the start - The Maine_

_(Jamie's POV)_

Jade, well, she kind of, just kind of, freaked. I laughed at her reaction and returned the hug.

"When?" she demanded, smiling ear to ear. Her mind was overwhelmed with thoughts that I didn't know any human was able to contain.

"As soon as you get out," I promised, biting my lip as soon as I realized I was supposed to tell her about the attack too. "And we'll figure out something for Evee," I said before she could ask.

Jade beamed and gave me another hug, "Did I mention I love you Jams?"

"Jams?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah," she smiled happily and sat back down on her bed.

"Well, I love you too," I replied, preparing myself mentally for Jade's next reaction. "Uh Jade. There's something else I need to tell you..."

"Bad news," she immediately guessed and her excitement fell. "It's always the same with you. Good news first to soften the blow of the bad news."

I held in my sigh and looked her in the eye to show I was being serious. "Jade, Melbourne's in danger. Gerard's planning an attack on the city in 5 days and really, there's no way to stop it."

She didn't look surprised. No shock showed on her expression, just, mere understanding. How did that make sense?

"I'll help," was all she had to say.

Wait, what? What happened to the melodramatic Jade I knew? What happened to the over reactions I was so used to getting? I prepared myself for nothing.

"Jade..." I began, unsure of what to say. Did she really tell me she would help me in a a calm fashion? "Are you okay?"

Seemed like I was asking the question a lot lately.

She bursted out in laughter, "Yes Jamie! Perfectly okay. I just think I could use the change." Change? "Well since I'm turning and everything, I just want to make myself a better person."

"Jade, no, no, no," I shook my head furiously, "no changing, ever. I haven't changed, so neither should you!"

"You have so," she retorted, pouting a little more like the Jade I once knew. "You haven't got so much of that attitude anymore and instead more into Val. Which is cute and all, but you've become more mature, like you've been living for decades!"

Well someone didn't see my outburst earlier.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I didn't notice, but since when did anyone notice themselves change before someone else point it out? Sure, I've felt the last two months have been years, but I didn't think I had really changed.

Jade scoffed, "Yeah, really. Everyone else would've noticed, because it was that obvious."

It was my turn to scoff, "I did not change that much. I've just gotten past the whole party-like-your-last-day stage, you know?"

"Whatever you say," she shrugged and fingered the bandages on her burns.

I just nodded convincingly and watched her, as well as trying to devise a plot to stop Gerard. Zilch. Nil. Nada. Nothing. I gave up thinking after a moment and sighed.

No, I can't give up. Keep thinking. I need to think, or Melbourne's going to die. Motivation. I can't let my friends down. I can't let Val down. Jade, Evee, they're fine. Matt, not. What if he still hasn't woken up when the attack comes? And we lose? They'd kill him for sure. They wouldn't leave anyone alive or human.

"Val!" I half yelled down the corridor, running out of Jade's room to leave her, questioning my sudden departure. "Val!"

A doctor scolded me for being too loud as I ran past, at the unbearable human pace. He was still sitting there, eyes closed, breathing evenly. I sat down next to him, eyeing the emptying waiting room. Another hour until visiting hours end. None of the other vampires were in sight.

"It won't work," Val said in a low murmur before I could even ask.

"But-"

"There's a reason he's in coma, and that'll be the reason the venom will finish the rest of his brain."

"H-"

"Jamie," his eyes flickered open, squinting, "trust me, please. I've tried. I know what Matt means to you. Don't risk it."

I put my head in my hands, feeling so hopeless. What else was I going to do? Let him sleep until Gerard comes? Hope he wakes up soon? Just wait?

Val lifted me up onto his lap to comfort me. He let me bury my head in his chest and imagine the tears that should've been pouring down. Val managed to cry. Why couldn't I cry? I wanted to cry, for Matt.

"Move him," I finally said, minutes before visiting hours ended, "out of Melbourne. Away from Australia. Anywhere but here."

Val nodded, sliding out of his seat to go tell the doctor. I kind of felt guilty that he had to take care of me. No one deserved to take care of me, especially when his eyes were probably still the wrong way round.

I smiled a little at that thought, and the identical mark on his neck, to mine, above my collarbone. Had he even realized yet? Or did it not work on vampires? It was only fair that I marked him in return.

"Excuse me miss," the shy nurse said, "visiting hours are over. You'll be able to come back tomorrow if you wish."

"Okay, thanks," I nodded and got up.

I followed her out to the office, where Val was talking in a hushed tone with the head nurse. She was really actually too busy undressing him with her eyes to listen to what he was saying. He realized that and waved some money in her eyes and she snapped back into focus. She was nodded eagerly, batting her eyelashes while she was at it.

"Valeri," I called in a soft tone, entwining my fingers through his.

Jealousy was what I expected from the head nurse, but no. She was happy. She was thinking about what a cute couple we made. She was thinking that love should always be like us, sweet, peaceful, passionate. So much could be told by one look.

"I think that can be arranged," the head nurse agreed to Val and smiled.

"Thank you," he nodded in gratitude and turned to me, "The flight's tomorrow."

"Okay," I murmured and we walked out the hospital. I looked back every now and then, wishing I could go back. Spend my last few hours with Matt.

Val told me the other vampires were trying to get the most of the human social life. Parties, bars, not getting drunk from shots of vodka, do what they would be doing if they were human. We went to join them, but not necessarily partying and dancing. Evan complained about how much had changed since the 17th century. I wouldn't have been surprised. Lots happen in 4 centuries. Technology happened. War happened.

Around about 3am, when all the humans were passed out or gone home, we walked along the middle of the road, moving to the side when the occasional car came. Lola, Hank, Del, Damien, Lily, Evan, Charlie, Val, and me.

I showed them to the woods, in the Brighton Beach Gardens. We went our separate ways, Charlie with Lily and Evan. I climbed the tallest tree, to the very top with Val. We sat on the branches, just gazing at the stars. Memories of my past life came flooding back to me. I opened up my mind, showing Val everything.

_"Uh, J-Jamie," Matt stuttered, shuffling his feet on the ground with the eyes on the ground. _

_"Yes Matt?" I smiling, laughing at how nervous he seemed to be. It was unlike Matt to be anything but hyper. That's why I was such close friends with him. Best friends, since first grade, when we'd first met. Five and a half years on, we were still tight as ever. _

_"I-I think I, uh, I should, probably, um, tell you, something," he stammered, stuffing his hands in the pocket. _

_"Matt," I said, crossing my arms. He didn't answer. "Matt, look at me." _

_His head shot up, his eyes wide open. "W-What?" _

_"Just spit it out, will you?" I demanded in a fake annoyed voice. _

_He froze, just for a second. I raised my eyebrow and it all poured out. "Ever since __I saw you in first grade, I liked you because you're really pretty, nice, sweet, funny, unique, and you're what I look forward to everyday and I can't stop thinking about you, but I just realized I want to be more than friends and if you don't want to, I completely understand, and I'm blabbering now so I'll shut up, because I think you get the point __...__" he took a quick breath and looked up at me, kind of timidly, but then he shook his head. "You know, don't worry, just forget I said anything."_

_"No, wait Matt!" I grabbed his wrist before he could go. _

_"What?" he asked, his eyes not daring to meet mine. _

_"What if...what if I want to?" _

_"W-What?" he asked again, shaken. _

_I tilted his chin upwards for him to look me in the eye. His eyes had hope, confusion. I smiled a little. "I'm not going to forget any of that Matt, ever, and maybe I want to. I'm not sure, but I think we can try." _

_"R-Really?" his eyes widened. "I mean I don't want to push you into anything that you don't want to and I really don't want to ruin this friendship be-" _

_"Matt," I interrupted, "just shush, okay?" _

_"O-Okay..." he said, taken back. _

_I smiled, "Can you just repeat the first sentence?" _

_"Of the... oh okay," he chuckled nervously and his eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember what he said. "Ever since I saw you in first grade, I liked you because you're really pretty, nice, sweet, funny, unique, and you're what I look forward to everyday and I can't stop thinking about you." _

_"Did you memorize it?" I asked, looking up at him. _

_His cheeks flushed a faint pink, "It's just really easy to remember. I've been wanting to say that for ages." _

_"Well in that case..." I ran my fingers through his honey brown hair and looked him in the eyes, "Ever since I saw you in first grade, I knew you'd be a friend worth keeping forever. You're hilarious, cute, always fun, confident. You're there for me, and I think there was always a part of me that wanted... more," I paused, watching his expression carefully, "and for the record, you've always been on my mind." _

_Before he could say anything, I threw him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I savored the moment. Maybe it could work. Maybe it could be something. _

***

_"Matthew Gabrielle Saw, I think I'm falling in love with you," I said to him, turning to look at him. We laid under the stars in the park, all alone, the cool air blowing gently against us. Matt stared back at me, his hazel eyes shining. _

_"I think I love you too Jamie Dolores Tyler," he murmured with a lopsided smile. He brought me closer to him and kissed me, ever so gently. I melted inside and snaked my arms around his neck. I didn't know how I could live without him. _

***

_"I'm really sorry Matt," I apologized, over and over again, "I just, I don't think of you that way anymore. It's really hard, I'm sorry." _

_"It's okay," he kept assuring me, but I knew it wasn't. _

_"You're my best friend for life Matt, promise?" I asked, for the closure. I wasn't going to lose him, no way. Even if I didn't love him that way, I needed him. _

_"Of course, I promise," he replied with a smile, but it was forced. _

***

_"Matt, Jade, Evee, Josh, and Jamie," I yelled, holding up my glass of ginger ale, "Forever and always." _

_"Forever and always," they echoed, clinking their own glasses to mine. _

_I bursted out in random laughter and leaned back, clutching my stomach. _

_"Jamie, you're on a fucking high!" Jade laughed, joining in on my high. _

_"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want," I sang loudly, swaying. _

_Jade joined in, along with Evee. "I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"_

_Even Matt started singing. Just watching him made me double up in laughter. So there were the five of us, getting high on ginger ale, in Matt's lounge room, adult free. We rebellious 14 year olds. _

***

Never, ever was I going to have those times again. Never ever was I going to have my four best friends back, being normal, idiotic teenagers again. I was never going to get my old life back again, but I didn't mind too much. I had Val.

"And I have you," he murmured, kissing me gently on the tree top. His tongue ran along my bottom lip. I carefully maneuvered myself closer to him, cautious of the thin branch that was holding the both of us up. "I have changed you," he said after a while.

"Technically..."

"You were different before," Val noted, brushing the loose strands of hair out of my eyes. "More livelier, out going, sociable."

"Who needs to be sociable when they've got you?" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to change just because of me," he murmured. "I know I've changed your life around, but that doesn't mean you have to change. Don't feel like you have to-"

I put a finger to his lips, "I want to change. I'm just growing up. You have to let me grow up. I'm just seeing the world in another perspective now. I know my life's not normal, and it won't ever be again, but I'm okay with that. I've always been different. I know that. It's meant to be. I know it is. I know we're meant to be."

"That's why my brand new mark is beating exceptionally hard right now," Val smiled, his fingers running along his neck to my mark.

"Don't ask why I did it," I smirked, "it felt right at the time."

"Oh, ha ha," he laughed sarcastically and pulled me backwards with him, falling down the tree.

I let out a squeak as I clutched onto him, not daring to let go. The wind flew past us as we dodged the branches, heading straight for the ground. Exhilaration filled me when I relaxed a little, realizing how far we still were, away from the ground.

"Val!" I yelled when we heading for the grass, head first.

I heard him chuckle lightly and suddenly we were yanked upwards and I landed on my feet with a gentle thud.

I let out a gasp and looked up at him, still in the midair, unmoving, except for the smirk playing at his lips. His feet hovered over the ground, not touching. I glared up at him with jealousy. He will always be five steps ahead of me.

"Come on," he held out his hand teasingly, drifting away from me.

I grabbed onto his hand and we shot up, into the midnight sky. I held myself close to him, smiling. Great advantages come to those who have vampire boyfriends, who are actually a quarter warlock.

One of the things I learnt, people are selfish, extremely selfish. They seem to be caring people, but at the end of the day, they did those things because they had to, for themselves. Some people help others because they get the satisfaction of feeling helpful and needed. Other people help others because they can't live without them. They need other people to be happy and healthy in order to be in peace. In the end, you only do what you do because you feel good about it. Whether you feel pride of being needed, or content, of someone else's happiness, it goes back to you. Every one of us are selfish. If nobody cared about themselves, nobody would help. Nobody would be generous, kind, caring. You need self respect to respect others. That's just life. That's just how our selfish minds work.

_

* * *

AN -_

_all mosquitoes should go to hell!  
i'm really sorry to disappoint those who want matt to wake up.. he will, eventually... epilogues written in his pov!  
and heey, guess what? i have school 6 days a week now! joooy to the effing world!_


	27. Jealousy

_AN -_

_bookfreak2010 - mm, poor everyone :( sad flashbacks... anyways, here's the update :)_

_*Ace* - hehehe shucks, i like to add in some deep stuff every now and then.. have fun with your friend!_

_Nik-Nac - sorry about matt :( school is gay, we don't even get shorter hours! 7 damn hours... i miss junior school_

_Cathy - thank you :) really hot today :( too hot, but we had our swimming carnival so it's okay :) our house came 2nd!! we totally thrashed my cousins' house, which they claimed to be the best, cuz they've been at school longer. i'm in Aylwin Cameron :) search it up and you'll find my school, but please don't stalk me :( i did nothing wrong!! :D_

_xmoonlitx_

_27 Give me a reason _

_For life and for death _

_A reason for drowning _

_While I hold my breath _

_Something to laugh at _

_A reason to cry _

_With everyone hopeless _

_And hoping for something to hope for - Switchfoot (Life and Love and Why) _

_(Evee's POV)_

Jade's out. Matt's gone. Four more days to go. Five more minutes until Jamie somehow bailed me out, and about seven minutes before I could start regretting my decision.

No, not regret. It was the right decision. I had nowhere else to go in my life. I never had any ambitions, dreams, or anything like the others did. There was nothing in the world for me.

I took a deep breath when I heard the light thuds of footsteps padding outside my room. Two more minutes to go.

"Evee, are you ready?" Jamie asked in a whisper as she entered my room.

"Yep," I squeaked, clutching the hospital blankets tightly until my knuckles showed white. Ready, was she kidding?

Val came in behind her, his hands stuffed in his pockets and another guy followed him, presumably a vampire, with glinting blue eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I whimpered, lying down on the bed. I squinted in the dark, trying to see the shadows above me.

"Just a bit," I heard Jamie say, "you'll be fine Evee. You've always been fine."

I've always appeared fine. That's what she meant. I've always seemed to be fine, and that was enough for me.

My eyes shut tightly when I felt a figure hovering above me. Somehow, I knew it wasn't Val. He didn't like me enough to change me. Who knew why he didn't like me, but I honestly didn't care. Josh liked me. I knew he did. It wasn't just some act. It couldn't be. Not even vampires were that good at acting, for a whole five years.

I felt a wet moisture circle my neck. I involuntarily shivered and held the blanket closer to me as if it would help.

"Sorry," was all I heard before I felt the fangs sliding in.

No pain yet, not yet. Coldness washed over me, like icy water, just a little too warm to be frozen. It filled my lungs, my organs, my limbs, until it reached my leg. That hurt the most. The crushed leg. I wanted to scream so bad. The burning pain from the ice, but that wasn't it. My bones, snapping. Snapping back into place, but it felt like it was shattering into pieces, again. This time, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. This time, it was for the better though, but this time, the agony was unbearable. It made me want to get my leg amputated off, so I wouldn't have to feel the pain any longer.

The pain in my leg made the pain in the rest of my body seem like heaven. I was just thankful that my whole body wasn't searing like my leg was, but it was hard. I couldn't be thankful for anything in that state. I wanted out. I felt like I was being burned, from the inside out, the fire flame, licking around my fleshing, cooking it ever so delicately.

There was a loud throb where my heart was supposed to be. Another throb. So slow, my heart was beating, with pain.

Hollow beats. It felt hollow. The sound, vibrating through my body, deafening my eardrums. Thus, causing my head to erupt in flames. My mind went into overload. My thoughts jumbling together. Just flashes passing through my eyes.

Wasn't that supposed to happen before you die? Was I dying? Didn't the venom work on me? Wasn't the venom supposed to be unstoppable?

_My parents. Mum, dad. _What would happen to them? I didn't even get to say bye. Did they even care?

_Josh_. He was gone, forever. I was in hysterics when Valeri told me. Why him? Why did he have to do it? Didn't he love me at all? Even all those times, all the _I love you's? _Was it all an act just so he could continue to watch Jamie?

_Jamie_. She killed Josh, and yet she gets to keep Val. Her parents died, and yet she's alive. How was that fair? So far, she's got the best of it, of everything. If anyone was to survive what was coming in four days, it would be her. She'd always been the lucky one out of all of us. In everything. In games, in guessing, even just picking out of a hat.

_Jealousy_, was that what I was feeling? Jealous of the oh so perfect Jamie Tyler? Her permanent good looks? Her boy catching personality? Her innocent face that nobody could ever hate? She had a brain that Einstein should be jealous of. A body Miranda Kerr should be dying for. The voice that should make Taylor Swift want to wallow in self pity. A boy that all girls dream of. Yeah, not jealous.

When the pain finally dulled a little, I cringed in guilt, realizing all the bitchy thoughts I was thinking of during the progress. Could they still hear my thoughts? Did Jamie hear any of that? She didn't deserve any of that. She did everything she could to help us, save us. She didn't deserve to be treated like that, especially by me.

Okay, the pain was still there, flaming, but it didn't kill. Although, after just a few seconds of enduring it, I felt like I could rip my own heart out. It had to go. I just couldn't bear it anymore, the pain.

I shot up straight, the room dark. Electric currents zapped through my leg.

"Evee," I heard.

And then I smelt it. The sweetness. The delicacy. The heaven.

My body lurched forward, towards it.

The warmth. Radiating from it. Making everything I've ever felt before seem like dust.

My fangs sank the soft silky flesh and I drank. I drank out the liquid red substance. The substance that gives life to the delicate humans. The delicate humans that give life to us, to me.

My body filled with warmth, strength. I felt my body coming to life. I felt everything grow clearer, as the pain disappeared. I was back.

The thudding pulse disappeared from under me and a life faded away gradually, all because of me.

I pulled away disgusted. I ignored the stares from Jamie, Val and the other vampire. I opened my mouth to cry, but nothing came out. The body crumpled to the ground, revealing an elderly man, in his late 60's, white balding hair barely covering his head.

_What. Did. I. Just. Do?_

"Evee..." Jamie began.

_I_ _Just. Killed. An. Innocent. Person. _

It was totally, completely necessary.

_I just took away a life. A. Living. Life. _

I ran.

_(Jamie's POV)_

"Evee!" I yelled, bolting after her. "COME BACK!"

Mistake. The whole hospital was in panic when a whirlwind swooshed passed them without a reason. It didn't make it better when another one came by.

"Hurricane!" I heard someone shout as I chased her down the stairs, outside, barely dodging the oblivious humans.

"Evee!"

She was running down the highway, where the cars wouldn't have time to realize her passing, or me. She was fast, full of fresh blood. Not really fresh, as he'd died only minutes before she woke up. We only planned to steal him for a few minutes before putting him back. No one was going to notice he was gone, unlikely.

The distance between us was widening. How she was going so fast, I didn't know. I was losing her, gradually. Eventually, I gave up when we almost reached the city. I didn't want to create commotion with a million people around.

I watched her disappear in the horizon, never looking back. Did she really mean all that she thought? Did she really hate me that much? Did I really make her feel that bad? I was trying to help her, wasn't I?

_(Val's POV)_

She came back sullen, without Evee.

Who was she, to think of Jamie that way? Of course, she had no clue that her thoughts were broadcasted to the world while she was changing, but that gave her no excuse to be thinking that way. Jamie was thinking of me. The thought made me smile a little, but it was wrong. It would just make everything harder.

I shook that thought away and returned to the previous subject. Jamie was helping her. She was the reason Evee even had a chance to become a vampire, start new, become a better person if she wished. Then she goes running off, like it was our fault that she had a feed. He was dead already, I mean, come on, seriously. If she didn't know that, she was kind of a dense vampire.

"Am I really that bad?" Jamie asked in a quiet whisper.

"What?! No!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Jamie, you're not bad. You could never be bad. You were just trying to help her. She's just overreacting, kay?"

"Right," I heard her murmur into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me.

It killed me to see her that way. She didn't deserve to be so down.

"Hey," I pulled her away and tilted her chin to look her in the eyes, "don't let her get to you. You're brilliant, and I'm sure Jade will agree once we go find her and the others."

A smile played at her lips and she nodded.

_What will I do without him?_

Gulp.

"Come on," I returned a forced smile and lead her out of the hospital.

Guilt filled my mind. I mentally built a wall around my thoughts and let my fury kick in. No, not fury. It was all for the best. For Jamie. For her friends. I would do it for her.

_(Jamie's POV)_

Jade was waiting patiently, but excitedly with Charlie, Lily, Lola, and Hank in the park. She wouldn't stop jumping, testing out her new skills, or better skills. I watched in amusement, wondering what Evee would've been doing if she was there as well.

"Where's Evee?" Jade chirped, leaping 6ft into the air before somersaulting back down to the ground.

"She ran," I replied hastily, avoiding her golden eyes.

"Ran?!" she demanded, the bubbly attitude immediately disappearing. "What do you mean, _ran_? Just run off after she changed?"

"She freaked out and ran," I explained, noticing the worried expression on Lily's face, her mind panicking.

"You don't think she's went to..." her voice trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"No," Val shook his head easily, as if he knew for sure, "I doubt it. She's wouldn't."

"I trust her," I said firmly, but the rest who didn't know her weren't convincing.

"I'll make a call," Val murmured and left my arms.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see and sat down hopelessly on the grass, thinking, just thinking about Evee. Just simply why she ran, and why she hated me so.

_(Val's POV)_

"When?" I hissed into the phone, frustrated, angered.

"When the time comes Valeri," he chuckled wickedly, "and I'm sure I don't have to tell you twice, but _nobody_ is to know about this."

"I wouldn't be too sure," I snapped, hoping he'd see my glare through the phone.

"I make the calls," he said, more firmly this time. "You, do what you do best, protect your beloved Jamie."

"That means you don't _ever_ touch her."

"Oh, that only depends on your performance and execution," he replied snidely, "but I'm sure she's worth the risk."

"You bloody-"

"I'm counting 3 days and 4 nights Valeri," he interrupted, "spend your time wisely."

The line went dead and I snapped the phone shut, throwing it as violently hard as I could against the tree trunk. It dug a snug hole right in the middle of the trunk, shaking the tree a little when it hit.

I gritted my teeth tightly together and balled my fists together. There was no other way out, there better not be or I'd be regretting taking this one.

"_Fuck. Fuck that fucking cunt," _as Jamie would say.

Jamie._ I'm sorry Jamie. I love you._

_AN -_

_sorry for the super uper late chapter.. :( i'm kinda sad because so many people read this story, but i only get a few reviews... i guess i should be glad that anyone's even reading, but feedbacks always great. i was hoping to make 100 reviews before the end of the story, which might not be soon, but still. i feel like i'm forced to write the story now, which sucks a lot because i liked the story. i won't stop, but the inspiration and motivation is fading, a little. the updates will just be less frequent, sorry :( i don't like it this way, but it's not something i can help... _

_sorry bout the rant, i'm just kind of down... i'll try update every 1-3 days, thanks for reading guys :) _

_p.s would you rather more updates, but short chapters or less updates, but longer chapters?? x_


	28. You are the cheese to my macaroni

_AN - _

_short and sweet :) i apologise for the lateness!!! writer's block, i'm pretty sure. next chapter will be epic!! or the one after that... sorry for the wait!_

_when i look in ur eyes - thanks for the review :) i'm sorry this is kind of short.. i just felt bad not posting... i know how the story's going to end :) no worries.. i just have to write... :(  
***Ace*** - yes, very cliche :) i just couldn't help myself! speaking of cliche, i'm writing an arranged marriage story on quizilla, totally cliche! he has to leave.. or he's a selfish git that's definitely not who i want val to be..... thank you for the billions of reviews! seriously! i love you for it, in a friend way :)  
bookfreak2010 - shucks :) here's the update!  
Cathy - cold cold cold, damn melbourne's weather... :( haha i just realized we're talking about weather, or we were, and now swimming carnivals. i've always been put in the house that comes second. it's like, my thing :) g-go 2! "hey aylwin" "hey what" "show us how to get down" "no way" "show us how to get down" "okay" "now move your feet, and stomp them to the beat, and turn and around and touch the ground and wiggle it, just a little bit... WOO! wiggle it, just a little bit... WOO!" :D  
~ happy chinese new year & happy valentines day ~ _

_xmoonlitx_

_

* * *

28 I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell - Taylor Swift_

_(Jamie's POV)_

Val whisked me off, ever so romantically. I let out a nervous giggle, wondering what he was thinking behind the blocking wall. He wouldn't let me in his mind, declaring that he wanted to show me 'some place.' I didn't think I wouldn't know it, as I had Melbourne engraved into my mind, well, most of it anyway.

He lead me down unfamiliar paths, which kind of scared me a little, but that just made it all so much funner.

"Val," I whined, when the journey to this 'some place' was becoming suspiciously long. I wondered if he made some unnecessary circles just to throw me off track.

"One more minute," he smirked at my expression, clutching my hand tighter.

It was just us two. We all paired off, Jade talking with Charlie. It'd been a full 16 hours and Evee still hadn't come back yet, or at least, not to us. We didn't bother to try and find her, but even so, I was worried inside for her wellbeing. She was fed, so it was all okay, but she'd probably underestimate her vampire skills, basically blowing our cover in the worst case scenario.

A familiar refreshing rainforest smell filled my lungs. Such deja vu. I took a sharp intake of breath, memories, or just a memory, flooding my mind. Pure bliss.

"Val..." I breathed, my voice trailing, my brain unable to recall the words I was supposed to say. "Is this..."

The towering trees, the wafting freshwater scent. The trickling river. Soft grass. Sunlight peeking through the holes. Snapshot of perfection.

"It is," he smiled, pulling me in closer to him. He pressed his soft lips gently against mine, the kisses gradually becoming more passionate, more alive.

I felt myself melt a little inside, at every burning touch. I pushed him onto the ground, never breaking the kiss and pulled on his hair, yet bringing him closer to me. Our breaths, unnecessarily labored, breathing deeply to catch the air we'd lost. His suddenly flaming hands slid under my shirt, leaving shivery trails along my stomach.

"Valeri," I moaned when his lips left mine, moving down slowly to my neck. I pressed him closer to me when he started kissing my, well _his_ mark. It throbbed deliciously loud in my ear, echoing my accelerating heartbeats.

I ripped his clothes off, obviously not learning from our previous mistakes. He didn't bother to take extra care with mine either, and well, I don't exactly have to spell it out to you what happened next.

And, it was that precise moment, that I realized, how much, I truly, honestly loved Val, not that I didn't know before. But it was then, that I figured out, my life was a misery before him. Even if he took me away from my life, he only made me better.

_He was the light of my life, the window to my world. The reason my heart beats, my meaning of love. He was the words in my favorite book, the people to my world. He was the music to my ears, the reason my heart sang. He was the reason for my butterflies, the reason I ever smiled. He was the blood to my body, my legs when I walked. He was the breath I breathed and the light I saw by. He was my sun, stars, and moon to my sky. He was the water to my ocean, the grass to my land. The blue to my sky. The answer to my prayers. He was the god to my world. He was my guardian angel, my Noah Calhoun to my Allie Hamilton. He was the cheese to my macaroni, the icing to my cake. He was the sugar to my dessert. He was the wind to my sail, the yang to my yin. He was the sweetness to my tongue, the endless words in my page. He was the leaves on my tree and the wind beneath my wings. He was the pot of gold to my rainbow, my lottery prize to my ticket. He was my knight in shining armor, the key to my lock. He was Romeo to my Juliet, Taylor Lautner to my hungry fans. He was the picture in my frame, completing my life._

Maybe Jade was right. Maybe Val did change me, for the better. Maybe this was fate. I was always meant to be a vampire anyway, maybe not fully, but a vampire anyhow. I did eventually become a vampire in the end. I was always meant to be a vampire, I believed that. Tell me a year before, and I'd just laugh.

Amazing how much could be done in just a matter of 12 weeks. Amazing how much a life can change in a mere 12 weeks. Amazing how much can be felt in 12 weeks. Hate, in the beginning, loss, love. Revenge, could that be felt?

I stared into Val's deep pool blue eyes, cherishing the moment I would never forget. Perfection, was what it was. I vowed to myself, whatever happened at the end of each day, I would always have Val, by my side.

"Never leave me," I whispered, caressing his cheek in my hand, watching his expression fill with something indescribable. "Promise."

"Promise," he pledged.

I kissed my mark on him gently, hearing the slow molten thuds under his skin. I smiled a little, closing the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Jamie," Val murmured in my hair, "with all my life. From the moment I saw you, I knew, and yet I took you anyway, for my own personal benefit. I was curious about you, the spell you seemed to have over me. You captivate me, keep me guessing. I knew you were different from all the others. I knew that somewhere deep inside, I love you somehow. The only moment I regret showing love, is when Gerard took you away from me, but it was true. I love you."

I blinked away the imaginary tears and looked up at his shining eyes, full of love, happiness, joy, like no one could take it from him, and no one could. No one could ever feel the love I felt. It was exhilarating, always enthralling. It pulled me together. With Val. Our love. Forever and always.

And yet, there was that hint in the tone of his voice, suggesting another meaning under those words.

"I love you too Val," I whispered, "and even though I blamed you for ruining my life, you did otherwise. You complete my life. You opened me. I'm open to you now. I trust you with my life. I don't I'd be able to live, if you ever left. I...I just can't see my life without you. I need you, as selfish as that sounds, I have to have you."

Every word, was the complete truth. I knew it.

_(Val's POV)_

Shit. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_AN - _

_ :) love the 'you are the... to my...'s _

_and as i mentioned above, i'm writing an arranged marriage story on quizilla, "49 unspoken rules of west state high, plus 1" and also another one "Aha, you're my friend's boyfriend, don't you care you heartless creep? Good, cause I don't" neither of them vampire related. this story is on there as well, just so i can get a couple more opinions. if you wish, please read them :) just search them up on quizilla! x_


	29. Leaving

_AN - _

_bookfreak2010 - thanks :) but nooooo joke :( sorry, you'll see why  
*Ace* - oh ho ho i will NEVER end a story on a sad note, please kill me if i do. that's just... no. i refuse to end anything sad. it may not be the whole cliche ending, but it is most definitely NOT sad! :D  
Nik-Nac - using her? how'd you guess?! JOOKES! i would neeeeverr do that! that's just plain cruelty! haha!  
Cathy - lol! i didn't realize! it is perfect for valentines day! -- all our houses have blue in it, so ours is blue and green, there's red and blue, white and blue, and yellow and blue(no offence, ew) haha, so yeah, everything's blue! red and blue= hancock crowther, the house with all my friends, or most, and my cousins. i'm so lonely :( here's another chant: "hey shepherd(blue and yellow)" "hey what" "are you ready" "for what" "to jig" "jig what?" "to jigaloooow" "my back aches, my bra too tight, my hips shake from left to right, go left, go right, go left right left right. turn around and touch the ground and get back up and break it down, and that is how you jigalooow!" :)  
__when i look ur eyes - here are the links: .teennick__.com/stories/16090342/49-unspoken-rules-of-west-state-highplus-1-1 and/or .teennick__.com/stories/16122206/aha-youre-my-friends-boyfriend-dont-you-care-you-heartless-creep-good-cause-i-dont__ hope it works :) just search 'West State High' or 'Aha, you're my friend's boyfriend, don't you care you heartless creep?' on quizilla if the links don't work_

_it's 11pm here and I'm half asleep, apologies for the grammar errors or whatever, and the shortness, i just felt bad for not updating and did what i could... enjoy... _

_

* * *

29 She could money, cars, fear of the dark, your best friend or just strangers in bars - The Maine_

_(Val's POV)_

Avoiding, that's what I've been doing for the last two days. I knew I should've been savoring my last moments with Jamie, but I didn't want it to be harder for her, for me. I'd miss her so much more than I would already.

She seemed to notice the avoidance, confusion filling her mind every time she looked at me, while just caused the guilt just piled on. It was for the better. Obvious or not what I was about to do. If Melbourne was worth a single vampire in order to break another vampire's heart, so be it. Melbourne was a billion more than me. Jamie was worth more than me.

_(Jamie's POV)_

I was really starting to panic on the day. Like _really_. No, even that would be would be an understatement. Evee still wasn't back, and Val was avoiding me like a plague. Like _what the hell?_ We have sex, and suddenly he decides to act as if I didn't exist. Wasn't that what girls were supposed to do? He just had to do it now. When I needed him most. When I needed to hear his reassuring words, to hear that everything was going to be alright, and that it wasn't my fault. Even if it was, completely.

"Jamie," Jade sighed beside me, "being your best friend, I have the duty of cheering you up, even though I don't know what's wrong."

_Hint, hint_.

I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked bitterly, "I thought that was what a boyfriend was supposed to ask."

I knew Val could hear me, wherever he was. He knew what was wrong, and he was just avoiding the problem, me. I just didn't get it. What did he want me to do? What did I do wrong?

"Aw Jamie," she cooed sympathetically and rubbed my arm in reassurance, "he's an idiot for doing it at a time like now."

Truth was, it didn't seem like such a big deal yet, that Melbourne was about to go to ashes, or at least the population was. I was waiting patiently, for them to come. I could wait forever, if it was possible.

A familiar ring tone buzzed from the deeper parts of the forest. Val immediately picked it up. I stood up from the log, walking closer towards him, trying to catch what he was saying. He was miles away, too far, even for my vampire ears.

The conversation didn't last long. I wondered who it was. He didn't mention knowing anyone out of the 'vampire place,' not that he knows my life story better.

"Don't...no...you said..." I heard him exclaim loudly, anger seeping through his voice. "Leave her out of the this! Just give up...no!"

I knew who it was, and I was terrified, but instead of running away, I ran towards him, until I was sure he knew I was nearby. Was that why he was avoiding me? Because he was on their side? Or because they were threatening him? Did he actually keep in contact with them, even after Josh.

"Val!" I called out, but he was gone. He. Was. Gone.

_(Val's POV)_

I ran. That's what I did. I just ran. One, I just couldn't face her, no way. Two, well, I was supposed to run, even if that meant breaking the love of my life's heart. As long as she was okay, I'd be fine.

If there was any other way, I'd take it. I knew, I'd be killing her, part of her, but she would move on, I was sure of it. She had Matt. She would go back to him, take care of him. It would be better, better than me. I'd caused everything. I kidnapped her. I was the reason her parent's were murdered right in front of her. She even said it herself. It was my fault. I hurt her multiple times, broke her arm. All unintentional, but too, unforgivable. I was a sad excuse for a man, let alone a vampire.

That's what love did. Break you, tear you. I hated it so much, and yet, I just couldn't get enough. I wanted to stop, so I wouldn't hurt the people around me. That's what I did, when I was careless.

Love was shit. It made me weak. It made the world weak. Why did love even exist? No one necessarily needed it. We could live happy lives without love. We didn't need love to be civil. In fact, love was probably the reason why we weren't civil. The fight for somebody's love was ridiculous.

What was I saying? Without love, I wouldn't have had Jamie. I would never have felt true happiness, true joy. I thought I loved Vanessa, but the love between Jamie and I made Vanessa and I seem like hate. It was, actually. If she really did love me, she wouldn't have left me, wouldn't have chased me down just to kill me for Gerard.

Gerard. That lowly bastard. He wants to rule the world? Pft, go ahead, he's welcome. As far as I was concerned, he was no where near powerful enough to control the whole world. Him being the king or what he preferred, wouldn't have a single affect on me, like Kevin Rudd.

Only thing was, Gerard actually knew me. He'd probably enslave me as his personal dog or something and make me follow him everywhere. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, not after what happened.

Yeah, it'd be Finn and me. His two right hands, although Finn would probably be his left hand, being twisted and all that. He damn well deserved it. I hoped he suffered until the day Jamie got her hands on him. I could see it already, the fight. Finn, Jamie. The result? Finn, in ashes. Jamie, holding the ashes.

Jamie. How she was going to hate me.

The repaired phone in my pocket buzzed.

"You have five more minutes Valeri," he said, "if I see anyone behind you. They won't live a second to see the fire."

"Whatever," I snapped, silently praying that Jamie wouldn't follow me. She wouldn't. She would go back. She had to.

"Good," he laughed darkly and the line went dead.

I gritted my teeth, finally seeing the last few trees of the forest in the distant. He'd be there, waiting on the highway, ready to go. As if we needed a car. We'd run faster than one would be capable of taking us.

Want to hear the good news?

They have Evee. She went straight to them. That's what she did, as soon as she was turned. She went straight to Gerard. Even I defended her, when they were all thinking she did. Turns out they were right. I knew, they knew there was something wrong with that girl.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear, or however it went.

Evee's scent wafted in the air, mixing in with the damp forest smell. She was here, around, close by. I sniffed the air, halting my run to a stop. I only had about 10 steps before I exposed myself to the passing cars. There was a light trail of Finn's scent, though I couldn't be sure. Might've been someone else's, but I was almost positive it was his.

"Valeri," a voice spoke, a figure emerging from behind me.

Gerard, the untraceable, hence the no smell thing. He smelt of nothing. Even the things he touched, it left nothing on him. It was like he washed really well or something. Maybe that was his secret, he just spent hours under the water. How sad. So much for taking over the world.

"Gerard," I returned stiffly.

"Now, I'm almost surprised. I guess your beloved Jamie didn't care enough to follow you," he taunted, leaving a black coat draped over his body, with a hood over the top.

I didn't say anything back, and instead, just stared right back at him. He didn't even flinch, and nor did I. I showed no emotion, blocking his intruding mind out of my head. He desperately wanted to know where the others were, and not bothering to hide it, he growled at my denied access label around my brain.

"Poor Evee, I'll tell her she made a mistake," Gerard snorted, and I just simply raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and turned around, meaning for me to follow him wherever he wished to go.

I followed, seeing I had no other option. I'd tried escaping too many times, only one being successful. The one with Jamie. That was it.

Finn. I could smell his strong scent, growing by the moment, as well as Evee's.

"Val!" her shrill scream filled the lonesome forest.

_

* * *

AN -_

_damn, i'm sad, for one, i'm tired, two, i'm piled with homework, and three, there's a new vampire story called 'Love Sucks' not that it's copyright... but on that subject, i've been thinking about changing the name for a while. Love sucks doesn't really apply to the story anymore. i was thinking, something along the lines of promises...? A Broken Promise? hmm... ?_


	30. Defeat

_AN - _

_I'm so sorry! So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I don't blame you if you've totally forgotten about this story. I'm really sorry! Really, really am! I've just been so busy with school and stuff. I'm sorry... :( _

_Book_Worm - yeah, sorry about the wait, and the cliffhanger! Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see :P  
bookfreak2010 - haha sorry, it's not very soon, but i hope you enjoy!  
GeminiAngel236 - I'm a gemini too :) And yeah, after thinking about it for a while, I think I'm gonna keep the title. Love does suck for Val, lol.  
Cathy - Does suck... :( I smile every time I see that :) Thanks to you!  
UpIFell - haha, it's alright. i have a buttload to do as well! hence the long overdue chapter. Evee is stupid, but I'm still thinking about Matt.. _

_I have a feeling this story probably won't hit 40 chapters, but it'll take me a while to upload those...  
_

_

* * *

30 I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours - Switchfoot _

_(Jamie's POV)_

Would it be a lie to say that I hate Val for leaving me? Yes. Would it be a lie to say that I'd rather die than to be living without him? No.

He left me. For them? To fight for his race? To break me? I was already broken. He was trying to break a girl who was already broken. He failed, miserably.

I didn't think my soul could die anymore. Seems like I was wrong. Knowing he'd left me, for them, killed. _Them_. Dare I say their name. They couldn't get enough. No, killing off thousands of innocents every 2 months wasn't enough. A city would be. Maybe not. They'd try for the bigger, more. Thirst the greed.

It angered me just to think about the situation, about what would've caused the thought of an attack. Revenge, not. It couldn't be. Revenge was so, cliche. It didn't work. Not with them. Trying to rule the world? Even worse. People, these days...

_(Evee's POV)_

Never had I made such an idiotic decision in my life. I ran to them, in false hope that I could perhaps do something for the better. Let's try for the worst. They took me, in a heartbeat, not even bothering to check if I was a double agent. How could I be? Running empty handed, completely unprepared. I was an open book to them.

They used my naivety to their advantage. I knew that for a fact, but what lies they were feeding me, I was unsure of. Even as a vampire, I was still clueless, adapting to the sudden changes. There was no way to know, from wrong to right, right to left.

There was no greater relief when I heard Valeri's voice. He came. Why? I didn't care, because I wasn't alone. I yelled his name, in desperation. Finn clasped his hands around my wrists tighter, pulling me back next to him. I attempted to elbow him, just purely annoyed by him. I didn't know how Jamie managed to live a whole 2 months with the arrogant jerk. I didn't know how'd anyone ever want to spend a freaking lifetime with him. Poor Lola for even thinking about it.

His nails dug through my skin when he heard my thoughts. "Shut. Up!"

Val emerged from the trees with Gerard following closely behind. I faltered at Val's cold, lifeless glare sent in my direction and lowered my eyes. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

I didn't come to them to betray Jamie and Val. I knew I ran myself straight into a trap. I knew I was a complete ungrateful bitch for running away. I knew my reason would never be good enough for him to forgive, but I just wanted him to know that I was trying to help.

For all my life, I've been needing protection, watching in the sidelines. I wanted to be part of the action, the game. As selfish as it sounded, I just wanted the thrill of the ride. Well, the roller coaster was too long, the kind where the climax was far over before the ride was even half way done. I wanted to get off. Sit back in my small comfort and forget about everything that ever happened.

How was that possible? I was a vampire. I could never go back. Well, apparently there was a way, but I didn't feel like killing off 5 innocents just because I regretted becoming a vampire. Not that I regretted it, but I felt like something was missing. A massive, chunky hole in my heart.

_Josh_.

We had love. I know we did. It was deeper than love. It was more than anyone ever had, besides Jamie and Val. I knew they had it too. The purity of love. Only very few got to experience it. I was one of the lucky few. Only one in a billion get to keep it. I had a strange feeling that Jamie and Val would be the one in each billion.

Why Val was here though, was beyond my imagination. He couldn't be saving me. He hated me. I knew that much.

"Val, what are you doing?" I blurted out before I could think.

He didn't answer, and instead turned his head away, grimacing at the question.

Gerard chuckled darkly, lifting his dark eyes to meet mine. He was hungry. Not for my blood, but for generally, _blood_.

Oh, the attack. It was supposed to be today. So much for an attack. Gerard and Finn. Not much of the vampire population.

Then the horrid realization hit me. What if everything was going on while they were with us, distracting us so we wouldn't realize? Well too bloody late.

_(Jade's POV)_

Two thousand vampires against nine vampires, if I counted correctly, and a clueless, just as well helpless, Melbourne population. Fair, no?

It didn't help when Val took off, just like that. Not even Jamie had the heart to run after him. It tore her apart even more, even though she tried to hide it with a determined look on her face. But it was obvious, that she'd given up. She had lost the hope that so long ago sparked my own. The least I could do was be by her side.

It wasn't me she wanted though, it was Val. He'd lost that privilege the moment he took a step away from Jamie.

It hurt me inside, to see my best friend is so much pain, sadness, and have to hide from the world. She wasn't the same Jamie I'd known for 7 years, the happy go lucky girl who wouldn't let anything, anyone get in her way. Her heart was always thinking of someone else. Whether it was Matt, me, her parents, or even the new chubby girl who was too intimidated by Jamie's permanent smiley expression to talk.

"Leo called," Charlie's voice said as she appeared from behind the wall.

We'd been at the airport ever since Val left. Hank suggested that it'd be the most suitable way for the vampires to come in, or through the train. Lily went with Evan, Del, and Damien to check the stations. Despite their lack of use of technology for the last century or so, they managed to hack into the system and check all the passengers on each flight. So far, no luck.

"Leo?" I questioned, lacking the knowledge of all the vampire names. All I knew, other than the original 11, were Gerard, Finn, and Vanessa.

Charlie nodded and an image of a blonde haired guy filled my mind. He had flickering violet eyes, like the color of a starry sky night. Was it possible that I swooned a little just by looking at a mental image?

Jamie, beside me, stiffened.

My stupid hormones. I knew she would've reacted like that. That was how she was like with Val. Even just a mention of his name got that smitten love look on her face. Now, it was just the look of pure betrayal and hurt.

I wondered if the boy even knew what he had on her.

"They're not coming via transportation," Hank supplied, snapping me out of my thoughts. "They ran."

_Ran_, being the past tense.

_(Jamie's POV)_

Screw Valeri. I could do without him. I was going through this fight without him. I didn't need to hide because he wasn't there to protect me.

Shit. Who was I kidding? I couldn't live without him, which made everything harder.

They were here, which meant, Val would be a part of them, not us. He would be standing next to Gerard or Finn, or perhaps in front. Maybe he was behind the whole scheme. Make me fall in love with him, and then ruin me.

We'll see how that turned out.

I ran, I was a blur to the humans. They barely noticed on that autumn afternoon. I knew where they were. Well at least most of them. Then, I wondered, whether they were really planning on draining a whole state of 5 million. Had they already started, or where they waiting for me to turn up?

It wasn't a long run. Long enough to give me time to think about worst case scenarios. I die. So does everyone else. Sounded like the best of the worst.

I picked up my pace, hearing the cries of protest behind me.

They could wait. Didn't they understand? Val was okay. He was fine. He wasn't in danger. His mark would disappear if he never died. He wouldn't, he just couldn't! He promised me. No promise could be broken. None.

The border between the country side and city appeared at the horizon line before me. The road beneath my feet turned to dust, instead of the soft gravel. I could see through the fog, the looming shadows, never ending in a circle. Intimidation, was what they hoped for. Intimidation, they failed to act.

My run came to a halt and I stood in front of the hooded figure. Not Val. Not Gerard. Not Finn. Not even Jack, who'd locked us in that room. I didn't know him, but his scent was familiar, strangely.

He lifted his violet eyes to meet mine and I stiffened. Leo? Him? Really? But there was something is his eyes that made me soften. Desperation, written all over his eyes. He wasn't doing this for fun. He was being forced. He didn't have a choice, and I knew, I couldn't blame him for that. I held back the urge to talk and just glared menacingly at the vampires behind him, the heartless vampires.

I didn't bother hiding my thoughts. They were as welcome as they'd ever be. I had nothing to hide.

"Traitor," I heard. That earned a hard hit from his partner. "What the hell?! Are you seriously backing her?"

"Are you seriously backing Gerard?!"

"Well I'm sure as hell not backing _her_!"

In the moment of distraction, Leo smiled sympathetically at my situation and shook his head sadly, answering my question before I could ask. There was nothing, nothing I could do to save my hometown. Nothing.

Jade, Charlie, Hank, Lola, Lily, Evan, Del, and Damien's presences stood behind me, waiting for me to say something. I wasn't going to. There was nothing to say. It was over before it even started. There was nothing to fight for anymore. No Val. No Mum, Dad. We were going to be safe anyway, at least my friends were. They wouldn't kill them, if they didn't do anything wrong.

They were vampires, kin.

I was disowned. I was the traitor.

I dropped to my knees in recognition of defeat.

* * *

_AN - _

_BEFORE YOU KILL ME ~~~  
just wanna say thank you guys all so much for being so patient!  
I know i've been MIA, but I got a new story idea for vampires, which I posted a chapter up called 'Academy for the Physically Challenged' Nothing serious, but just a late night idea, which by the way, if i say so myself, is completely original :D it'd mean heaps if you check it out and write what you think about the idea. _

_if the next chapter isn't up within a week, you have permission to hunt me down and force it out of me!  
oh and YAY for making it to 30 chapters! Never thought it'd be this long :)  
_


	31. Ultimatum

_AN - _

_Nik-Nac - one chapter? noooo waay! i won't, won't will not, do it! i'm still thinking about a sequel, but it'll take ages for it to come... and sorry for the slow updates!! i'm a sad excuse of a writer :( i keep getting distracted with other stuff... here's the update :) hope you're happy!  
bookfreak2010 - thank you :D it hasn't been a week yet.. i thinkkk..?! but anyway, enjoy!  
Cathy - lucky for me! 2 more days until a week... cutting it a bit close. :| my time is definitely not all for this, or i'd be far than done by now! i need more time! sucks... poor jamie indeed, and yes, go right ahead and say so. stupid gerard!!! _

_if you're wondering, yes I did change my name to LoveMeNow... :) it's my Booksie account as well.  
_

_

* * *

31 Even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies_

_They're filling his gut - All Time Low (Remembering Sunday)_

There was once a time where I thought life couldn't get any better.

This was the time where I think life couldn't get any worse.

At least give me the chance to say goodbye.

At least give me a second chance.

That's what I beg from God.

That's who I turn to.

That's where I seek.

For love? For forgiveness? No.

Another chance.

All the things I would change, and the things I wouldn't.

I wouldn't let myself fall for Val again. I wouldn't let his charmed looks fool me again. I wouldn't struggle. He wouldn't bite me. I wouldn't be marked. Finn wouldn't mark me. Matt wouldn't be involved, neither Evee nor Jade. I wouldn't kill Josh. Melbourne would be safe. I would be dead.

It seemed fair enough. If it all mattered down to one life, in trade with five million others, it would be worth it.

_(Val)_

If there was anything I could do to save Jamie, not even sacrificing five million humans would be worth her life.

_(Jamie)_

It was all my fault that the innocent lives of humans were at the stakes of one, two revenge hungry vampires.

_(Val)_

My fault. All of it. Why did I have to agree to him? Why did I have to agree with him a second time? Why can't I refuse him? I refused him when I ran, but was that really refusing him?

_(Jamie)_

I refuse to believe anything he'd ever said. It was all a lie. All an act. He never loved me. He wouldn't care less if I followed him. So why does it still hurt so much?

_(Val)_

In a way, I should be relieved she didn't come, and yet, it killed. Did she not care that I'd gone? Had she already given up on me? Did I really mean nothing to her?

_(Jamie)_

But the pictures, he drew. They weren't nothing. The thoughts he was thinking. He couldn't fake that to me. He's not that good.

_(Val)_

Every step away from her, I was regretting. I wish I could tell her that. I wish she would understand. Would she ever?

_(Jamie)_

I want to hear what he was thinking, behind the blocked walls. Why there were blocked walls in the first place. Was he planning it all along? He was. I just want to know why.

_(Val)_

She would forgive me, if I could tell her why. But then again, would I forgive her? Over time maybe, but time was running out, fast.

_(Jamie)_

Time drags on. Need a time consumer. Need something to put me out of this misery. Where is he, when I need him? Where is he, when I want him?

_(Jamie's POV)_

_I lifted my head slowly, living on the momentum. He stared at me with fury eyes, expecting me to fall back at his gaze. I knew my eyes were a scarlet pink. I knew they sizzled and burned. I knew he was going down. _

Bound in thick silver chains, they dragged me through the trees. Everything happened in the trees. Everything.

I didn't bother to struggle. There was no point. Where was I going to run to? Home? I didn't know where home was anymore. Oh right, I had no home anymore. I didn't need one anymore. I didn't need any goodbye's to say.

The fact that the vampires were on pause because I surrendered didn't put me in the least bit of relief.

On pause. Which meant they would continue with the invasion even after they took me. They couldn't. I wouldn't let them, but how could I stop them, if I was dead?

Oh right, stay alive. Problematic, being that I had to be dead in order for there to be even a slightest chance for them to stop.

_Fight_.

Me? No.

I didn't have wizardry power in my blood. Val did. Val.

Promising myself I wouldn't think of him, I shook the thought away from my mind. Him, being my distraction, even just thinking of him. I couldn't. I needed to stay focus on what was happening.

The others were brought some other place. I couldn't see them, hear them, or smell them, but I was sure nothing would happen to them. They wouldn't do anything. Not until i died anyway, if that was ever to happen.

The clearing was unfamiliar, but the scents of vampires were otherwise. Many followed us through the maze, twisting and turning through the trees. Leo, attempting to be as gentle as he could with the chains clenching my body, pulled me along. He didn't tie them himself, but I knew I wouldn't be suffocating if he did. I didn't need air, but my body was struggling to keep up straight.

The glistening rays of the sun beamed through the trees, defying the current mood. I enjoyed the warm shine hitting my skin, because I knew I'd rather be under the sizzling, burning sun and melt, rather than where I was heading.

Not so quiet murmurs were shared through the crowd following. They pitied me, and I just asked them mentally why they planned on invading my hometown if they cared so much. Of course, their minds had no reason, but I could feel the guilt inside of them, gradually building up, in my favor. Maybe, maybe I'd have a chance if they saw my reasons, saw the wrong reasons Gerard and Finn were fighting for.

_Throb_.

That familiar throb.

_Throb._

Another, from the nape of my neck, but I wasn't thinking about that throb.

_Throb. _

The one above my collarbone.

_Throb. _

So loud.

_Throb._

So deafening, in my ear.

_Throb. _

Pulsing dangerously fast.

_Throb_.

I was sure that every vampire around me could hear, but they showed no knowledge. I shut my eyes just for a second, cherishing that throb. It's beautiful overwhelm, completing the empty me.

_Throb!_

The urgency of it made me snap my eyes in the direction, that could only be of him.

The mirror image of me, bound in firm chains, looking up, eyes wide, fear coloring his eyes, desperation written on, and the determination I was lacking. My body, frozen, unable to move, even with Leo's tug. I couldn't. Seeing him, there was something different. I wanted to reach out, touch him. Brush the messy black hair out of his pool eyes. I wanted to envelope him in my arms. Hold him, and never let go. Never let him run off again. I wasn't angry. Just relieved. He was alive. That was all that mattered. As long as he was living, somewhere, happy, I'd be fine.

_But he never loved me._

That didn't matter to me. I loved him. I couldn't do anything about that.

_(Val's POV)_

He rubbed his hands together, but I didn't watch. He walked to the center of the circle, but I didn't notice. All I could see, was the captivating girl, struggling in chains, opposite to me. Her eyes never left mine. Mine never left hers. A million thoughts ran through my mind, only one that stood out clear.

_I love you Jamie_.

I felt the undeniable throb in my neck, and suddenly, I knew how she felt when I'd walk down the hallways, once a day. Desperate, for more. It was a drug, pumping through my body.

"Finally," I heard him say, "we can finish what we started."

My eyes left Jamie, and a blur swung by my face.

_(Jamie's POV)_

"No!" I yelled when Val turned away. I fought against the hands pulling me back. I struggled my way out of their grips. I felt the chains loosening around me. I lashed out towards Finn, desperate to get him off Val. "Get off him! NO! VAL!"

Finn didn't stop. He wanted to see me suffer, by torturing Val. That didn't seem fair. He took another swing, and I saw the blood running rapidly down Val's face.

"STOP!" I shouted again, helplessly, when Leo dragged me back, silently begging me to keep still. "FINN YOU BLOODY BASTARD! GET OFF HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU WANT! ME!"

He took a third punch before shaking the blood of his hands and turning to me, his black eyes boring into mine. "_What _did you just call me?"

"Finn. You bloody bastard," I spat, ignoring everyone's silent protests, jumping out of the crowd and into the circle. "You son of bitch. You jealous, pathetic, sad excuse of a vampire."

A collective gasp spread throughout the crowd. Because, they all knew it. I knew it. I'd just declared the ultimatum. The ultimatum that was irreversible. I couldn't take it back. It was either, I die, or he dies.

A slow smirk spread across his lips and he laughed, "You think?" he demanded in a low growl, that would've scared me, but I wasn't scared. He couldn't scare me anymore. "You really think you can defeat _me_? Oh Jamie, Jamie. How much you have to learn."

I gritted my teeth, despising the sound of my name coming from his mouth. "I _know_ I can defeat you_, Finn_."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Finn bowed respectively and shot a quick glance at Gerard. Not for permission, but to make sure he was watching. Gerard was bored. He was waiting for something bigger, but he didn't know that, that something bigger, was never going to happen. Not while I was alive anyway. "Drop the chains."

Nobody answered his demand.

"Drop. The. Chains."

"Jamie, don't," I heard Val beg, but I refrained to let him in. I refrained my heart to shatter into pieces and give up.

From behind, I heard a shuffle of feet and the swing of a sharp rock cut the chain around me. I almost breathed out in freedom, but I held the chains around me for a moment, looking down, keeping my breathing even. Letting the chains go, I would never be able to go back. I knew that. This was it. The ultimatum. I could surrender, and go the easy way, not trying. Or I could drop the chains, and face Finn. A long overdue showdown. Either way, I was going to die. Die fighting. It sounded better, but standing there, I didn't think I'd be able to do it.

And just quickly, I summed up my life, making sure I'd have a chance to say goodbye to it, properly. My life. A happy one, most definitely. Better than most could ask for. The best first 17 years. And then I fell in love. With my kidnapper. With a vampire. A vampire that should've been vowing revenge on my family. He was my everything. He'll always be my everything, no matter where I went. Heaven. Hell.

I lifted my head slowly, living on the momentum. He stared at me with fury eyes, expecting me to fall back at his gaze. I knew my eyes were a scarlet pink. I knew they sizzled and burned. I knew he was going down.


	32. Rebelling

_AN - _

_Nik-Nac ~ sorry for the confusion! i'll explain why in the next chapter :) thanks for reviewing!  
***Ace*** ~ haha, it's okay. i know what you mean. school's being a pain these few weeks. i'm glad you like it :D makes me happy to hear! Jamie and Val die?? noooooooo!! that's a tid bit too sad for me :'( i know how i'm gonna end it, and i hope you like it just as much as i do! which is a lot :)  
Cathy ~ no, not without injuries! if only, huh?  
lynzee44 ~ thank you! i will :D  
_

_

* * *

32 Maybe it's not my weekend_

_But it's gonna be my year_

_And I've been going crazy_

_I'm stuck in here - All Time Low (Weightless) Watch the music video! _

The time had come. The time I'd seen happen so many times. It felt surreal, standing in front of him, knowing, that I knew all this before. I never thought, that being there, physically, would be exactly how I imagined it to be.

Never would I be scared again. Never would I fear the fearless. He would fear me. He feared me, the moment he heard of my existence. Would I inherit my dad's skill? Would I kill him, like my dad did with his brother, human or not? I would. I was going to make sure of it. He could suffer.

No, he wouldn't suffer. He wouldn't be able to feel the pain any longer. He'd just, disappear. That, I was definitely going to make sure of.

The silver chains slid through my fingers and dropped to the ground with a light thud. I ignored the silent warnings behind me. All I heard was Gerard, telling Finn not to die, in such a tone like the whole thing was a joke. I'd show him a joke, when he did actually die.

_Come and get me_, he taunted in my head when neither of us moved. I stood my ground, unmoving. I was waiting for him to take the first step. I wasn't a lady. I was a vampire. A freshly fed one in fact, compared to the dry as bone vampire in front of me. I smelt minimum blood in his system. He was cutting the attack close, both of them. In fact, all were bloodthirsty. I understood why, but I couldn't care less at that precise moment. His lips twitched in amusement when I didn't move. I heard his stuttering heart and smirked a little at the memory. He was weak. Dry, and weak. He'll be the idiot for accepting my ultimatum. I'd make sure of that.

_Try_...

Screw waiting. I did the honor of striking first. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't have the time to contemplate on my strategy. Finn was a fighter. Was. I could see it in his eyes. The burning fire that set off each time. He knew what he was doing, and he knew how to kill me, easily.

_Drain_...

Easily. What was to drain from him? Two drops of blood? It shouldn't have been hard. The only other way to kill a vampire. Besides to burn them. Cutting off a head didn't matter. It'd grow another. The head would grow another body. Magic. Duplicates of the same person.

_Kill..._

A swift movement. A flash of the eye. He disappeared. He still had his agility with him. All I had to do was catch him.

And then I felt the warm red oozy liquid dripping down my arm.

Damn that bloody bastard. He was playing well. In no time at all, I'd have just as much as blood as he would. And then he'd win. I'd die. Melbourne would die. But no, that wasn't happening. Not in a million years.

The wound healed quickly, barely allowing any blood to slid out. Only a few drops remained on my arm. I spun on my heel to face Finn again, with that evil grin on his face. He was satisfactory with that cut. What did he even cut it with?

_Bark..._

Highly doubtful. No bark would rip through a vampires skin, or depending on how hard when the hitter would hit. What happened to being weak? Did he know something I didn't? Was there something else to the story?

I gritted my teeth, bracing myself for the next scratch.

Too fast, even for me, to see, he sprinted towards me, and all I could feel was the gushing wind. My adrenaline on overdrive, lunged my body forward, slamming myself against Finn with a loud crack. Something broke, and whether it was my bone or his bone, neither of us cared. I opened my eyes, unaware that I had closed them before, surprised to see Finn so close to me. His black smoldering threatening me.

We were in death's grip, each holding other's arms to prevent from attacking ourselves. My leg slid off the ground and around his ankle, tripping him over, but he never quite touched the ground. Instantly, I was flying back ten feet, pushing the crowd further back. Unsure of what'd happened, I blinked at the Finn standing cut clean, holding back the pain. The pain, I could feel through him. His heart. His jaw.

I smiled, I actually smiled. I broke his jaw. I twisted his heart. Next step, I'll take his life.

Leaping up, I headed straight for him, my hand reaching straight for his heart. A blow to the side pushed me over again, but this time I didn't bother to take a breather. I turned right around and grabbed onto his shirt collar, in result of ripping it off. He growled menacingly and tightened my left hand in a lock grip.

His jaw. I punched it, hard, and another crack sounded. The pain sent him to the ground and he dragged me down with him.

Brawl.

I felt my skin stinging slightly. Nothing major, until he managed to stick something extremely sharp deep into my thigh. I was sure it reached all the way to my bone. Almost immediately, it was ripped out, the opposite direction it went in.

Yelps of pain filled the clearing, and then I realized they were coming from me. Pain. It must've been how Val felt when they slit his stomach. I thought vampires were immune to pain, except when in lack of blood. I thought just turning would be enough pain, but apparently not.

Red.

Red was all I saw. Anger, fury, pain. Revenge, greed, treason. _Blood_.

Blood gushing down my legs, almost like a waterfall. Not so much pain, but desperation to close up the hole to stop the blood loss. Finn, completely scratch-less. For now. Blood, I was suddenly craving. The smell of the simple possum began rousing the villain inside of me.

I clamped my teeth tightly together and lashed out at him. Building the bubbling emotions inside of me. I wiped a drop of blood from the corner of my mouth. Who knows how he managed to scrape me. It was my turn now.

_Jamie, stop, please..._

No. I will never stop. Never. I will never show signs of weakness, of failure.

_I love you, don't..._

Yes, you completely showed me that when you left me without a reason, without a word.

_Come_.

I lunged for his neck, determination to be sensed from wherever Matt was. Matt. That was Gerard's fault. Josh was Gerard's fault. Finn was Gerard's fault. Gerard.

The body crumbled beneath me. My fangs sank into the rock hard flesh. I felt the struggling arms push me back, but the blood. Even if it wasn't human, good enough. I didn't see how Finn didn't kill me off right away. With the lack of blood. Anything was irresistible.

_You'll regret this_.

Really, will I?

That's not what I thought, when the last remaining drip of red liquid drew out of Finn's body. I pulled away, hearing the thoughts of the plentiful surprised vampires. I looked down, seeing the desperation in his last look. My heart clenched, but I ignored it. He deserved it. He, the lifeless vampire, his eyes wide with shock. I didn't hear him scream. I didn't understand how he didn't manage to dodge my grip.

The blood thirst. I couldn't escape it. He couldn't escape it. He knew he was going to die. He knew all along.

Reality came plummeting back to me when I lifted my eyes off the ground. Was I expecting an applause or something? No. And no, I didn't get one.

_Gerard, Gerard. GERARD! Get Gerard. Gerard? Gerard. Him, Gerard. Rebel. _

Rebel? Gerard? Gone. Gone.

Rebelling against the vampires. That's what I did. No, I didn't. I did what I did to prevent what I didn't want. That was hardly rebelling.

I dare to rebel against the head of... what? Australian vampires? I dare to kill the right hand of the head of, Australian vampires.

Gerard was gone. His scent wafted away from the clearing, and suddenly, everyone was looking for him, either for further instructions, or either to rebel against. It was chaos, and yet, silent chaos. No sound came from anyone's lips, but instead, all the thoughts were buzzing together in a messy harmony.

_I'll show him who's boss. _

_About time he realized he's failure._

_Where the hell did he go? I'm starving. _

_I can smell it so damn close. Maybe I should just go. _

I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The blood had helped none whatsoever. Finn had already used all the good substance in it. I was left with the fat scraps. My leg was still gushing blood. It was deeper than the slash through Val's stomach so long ago. I could feel my mind drifting, slowly. The wound wasn't healing. Why? Clot blood, clot.

"Jamie! Stay with me! Jamie!"

Didn't he know that those words didn't help. I would go anyway, but I wouldn't. I needed the blood to stop escaping, and I'd be fine, for a while. Long enough. That's all I needed. Hard pressure was applied to my leg, but I didn't feel the pain. It almost felt, relieving...

"Bite."

Surprised at the demand, my eyes fluttered open, trying to pull myself away unsuccessfully. No. No. I wouldn't drink from him.

He pressed his neck against my lips, and I couldn't, I just couldn't hold back. Unconsciously, my body immediately acted for it's desires. Blood. He had plenty, plenty for both of us.

_Stop, stop_. I told myself. _Stop_. _Before it's too late_.

I yanked myself away, running back a few steps, before licking the excess blood away. I had a little more than half, feeling definitely more alive than before. Ashamed, when I saw Finn's body, I dropped to the ground once again.

"Jamie," the heart stopping voice murmured, and familiar arms wrapped around me.

Unaware of the suddenly empty clearing, I let out dry sobs, begging for tears to come. Never, would they.


	33. It's Over

_AN - _

_Last chapter til epilogue. _

_***Ace*** - Yes she did!!! I would kill him in a heart beat... haha, probably not actually, but yeah :) I just couldn't form full sentences, lol!! i was kinda trying to give the effect of being there, and like, determined to kill him and stuff.. if that makes sense.. it explains in this chapter, down below! thanks for all the reviews by the way, i really appreciate it all.  
Cathy - Yep :) he is! haha, maybe... thanks! and thank you too for the plentiful reviews :) enjoy this chapter_

_LoveMeNow  
_

_

* * *

33 Something must've made you say that_

_What did I do,_

_To make you say_

_That to me? - SafetySuit (Stay)_

"Gerard, what about Gerard?" I finally managed to ask.

No doubt on the run for it. How many vampires would turn against him? How many _hungry_ vampires. That's what worried me most. They wouldn't be able to hold back, if he lead them anywhere near civilization, we'd be doomed, for sure. They were all gone. All. Melbourne would be all gone.

Sensing my fears, Val pulled me closer. I breathed in his sweet aroma, thinking about the last time I'd really spent time with him. I'd been so selfish, to drag him in this heap of mess.

"You didn't drag me into this mess, _I_ dragged _you_ into this mess if anything," he shook his head, moving back so he could look me in the eyes. What he could see, was lifeless. I was sure. I was ready to give up. I was anticipating the wash out. My hometown was to be for vampires now. I was going to have to live with that.

"No, you're not," he assured me, brushing the stray strands of dyed hair away. "It's going to be okay. I promise you that. I promise Jamie."

And I believed him. In his words. He made it so believable, I had barely a wink of hope that it could be true, but it was enough for me.

"Let's go," he murmured, easily picking me up in his arms.

I stirred a little, widening my eyes at him. Go? Go to the city, and watch the innocence die? No, no way in hell I was doing that.

"He didn't go there." Val said, "He was running away from Melbourne Jamie. He was leading everyone away from civilization."

What if he turned around? What if he was just trying to seem like he was leading everyone away from Melbourne when really he was just doing a really big circle?

"Jamie, talk," he frowned, concerning coloring his tone, "please."

"I'm sorry Val," was the first thing I thought of.

"Anything but that," he groaned, pressing his forehead against mine. "You have absolutely nothing, nothing to apologize for."

I just simply nodded and stood up, looking back at Finn's limp body. I couldn't just _leave him there_. Maybe he deserved to be how he was then, but he didn't deserve to be left, rotting, in a forest.

"We should bury him," I finally murmured, walking around to find a suitable place to dig a hole. "Cremate him."

Val understood. He went over to Finn, standing over his body as a flicker of flame started on his body. I forced myself to look away as the flame grew, creating a ticklish sensation on my skin. In a matter of minutes, there was nothing left, except for a pile of ashes and the smell of smoke. Finding a branch and digging a small hole, big enough for the ashes, Val brought it over, letting the ashes slip through his fingers. I brushed dirt over it and matted it down firmly, securing the remains of Finn within the grounds.

"What now?" I asked, looking up at Val as I kneel in front of Finn.

"We wait."

"Not leaving?" sitting as I questioned.

He shook his head and sat down next to me. "They'll do fine," he said, meaning the other vampires against Gerard, "No one's going to get hurt except Gerard."

I let a smile stretch halfway across my lips. Even as cruel as that was, I wanted Gerard to be hurt, at the very least. He earned it himself, that's what he would get.

Letting my head rest on Val's shoulder, I tilted my head up, so I could see his vibrating blue eyes. As cliche as it sounds, I got lost his eyes. I felt myself falling hard, for him. Damn, the things the boy did to me. Hearing my thoughts, Val dipped his head down and kissed me deeply, catching my bottom lip between his. In instinct, I pulled in closer towards him and raked my fingers through his silky black hair. A low growl sounded in his throat as I pushed him back on the ground, getting on top on the rare occasion.

I broke off the kiss and rolled to the side, next to him. A single question, just sitting at the back of my mind, was in need of being voiced.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, finally building enough courage to put it out there. "You... you promised me Val."

I turned away, afraid of what I was going to hear.

"Jamie," I heard him sigh, "I'm sorry, I was stupid for even believing he what he was saying."

"Him? Gerard?" I immediately looked back at him, "What did he say?"

I cursed myself for being so curious. If Val wanted to tell me, he would.

"He said," he took a breath, thinking of the words to say, "he said that if I were to leave you and replace Finn as his right hand, he wouldn't launch the attack on Melbourne. He said that he was only doing it to get to you. He knew that it would spike the monster in you and confront him, therefore giving him a good chance to kill you. He knew that if he took me instead, you'd coming running too, or at least break you. But he was going to destroy Melbourne either way."

"I... I thought..." waves of relief washed over me, "I thought you hated me. I thought you never loved me. I thought you planned it the whole time, making me fall for you, and then taking over my city. I really thought that..."

Val shushed me with his finger, "I could never hate you Jamie. I thought you knew that. I wasn't planning for you to fall for me, or that I fall for you for that matter."

I blushed at the way he was implying it, as if I wanted him to fall for me. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Yes, _oh_," Val smiled, entwining our fingers together.

"I love you, I do," I told him honestly, squeezing his hand.

"As I love you," he replied, kissing me once again.

I relished his lips on mine, pressing our bodies together as the internal fire once again flared up. The blissful feeling of his love overwhelmed me so.

"Thank you Val," I murmured, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" he asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"For taking me away, for not killing me, for being here for me, with me," I answered.

"And I will be with you, always," he promised, running a single finger down my cheek.

I smiled, appreciating that he's done for me, appreciating simply his presence. I wouldn't of had hope if it wasn't him. I was thinking of him most of the way, and Matt. The only two guys who could ever change my life, who had ever changed my life.

Thinking of Matt, a sharp pain of absence shot through me. I wondered where Matt would be while we were fighting off Gerard and Finn. I wondered whether he'd woken up, whether he could remember who I was. The doctor had said it wasn't promise that he'd be okay with all his memory still with him. It hurt to think that he wouldn't know who I was, that he'd walk pass me, without even a slight acknowledgement of my existence.

Happy thoughts. Positive thoughts.

He'd be better off not knowing me. He'd do law like he always wanted, that is if he still wanted to when he woke up.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked Val.

"No signal," he sighed, knowing what I was thinking, "it won't be for a while Jamie."

Won't be for a while until he wakes up. Might not be ever when I see his eyes again.

_No, I will._ I have to. _One day_, I promised myself, I'll see him again. Whether it was 5 years, 10 years, 20 years, I was determined to search him down.

"We'll find him," Val heard my determination. "Just wait and see."

Hours passed as we waited for them to perhaps come back, or for the unison of screams and cries of humans to sound. I wasn't sure what time it was, and neither did I care. I just wanted some kind of response. Waiting there, seemed like hell. The suspense was eating me, forcing Val to talk me out of going to the city, just in case there was an attack. He wouldn't allow me to even get remotely close to danger.

"You want to see Matt right?" he had asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him for mentioning his name, "Yes Valeri, I would like to see Matt."

"Jamie," he sighed, enveloping me in a hug.

I melted in his touch and relaxed, "Sorry. I just... I can't just sit here, not knowing what's going on. Whether Melbourne's alive, or Gerard's alive."

"I know Jamie, I know," Val said.

And just as if it was on queue, I heard the faintest crunches of gravel heading towards us, and somehow I just knew, I knew it wasn't Gerard's.

"Val, Val, is that..." I didn't bother to finish my sentence. Both of us were sprinting off in the direction of the road, hoping to death it was who we thought it was. It was dark out, and yet, it seemed like a spot light was shining on nine vampires standing in front of us, with the most triumphant smiles on their faces.

He was dead. He was finally dead.

Melbourne was alive.

I was speechless, from swell happiness, relief, success. It was over, just like that. And suddenly, everything would be back to normal. No Gerard, no Finn. No more threats like that. They were simply... gone, like they never existed. The mark on the back of my neck... gone.

"Done and dusted," Jade beamed ever so casually, as if it was simply just a matter of saying the alphabet, snapping us out of our trance. We were just staring at them, like they were Gods. They pretty much were, to me at least.

"It's. _Over_!" I squealed, pulling Val into an embrace with the 9. Evee was there too. Of course she was.

"I'm so sorry Jamie," she sobbed with dry tears, hugging me separately. "I was just scared, and I thought I could stop them, but I..."

"Sh," I hushed her and got a good look at her new topaz eyes, "it's okay Ev. It's over now. It's over."

The finality of those words wrote the last word to that story.

I felt as if I could cry, again, but the tears never came, like always.

"Vampire only cry once, in their existence," Evan informed me, hearing my thoughts as he wrapped an arm around Lily. "The last drops from their human tears, and that's it. Only when you feel the most emotions, you cry."

I turned to Val with a cheeky grin, "Me waking up was your most emotional moment?"

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't try to deny it, "What else?"

I still had a lot of emotions to feel, I figured. Getting rid of Gerard and Finn was probably nothing compared to when I would cry.

We walked back to the city, watching the sun rise from behind the horizon, signaling a new start, a new beginning.

I smiled, looking up at Val as we walked. He bent down to give me a passionate kiss. Ignoring the protests from our friends, I return the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. Nothing could be more perfect, but there was just one more thing I had to do before my mind could be at peace.

As soon as we were in civilization, I found the nearest pay phone and dialed in the number I couldn't forget.

"Hello, Mary White from St Andrew's Hospital speaking, how may I help you?" an American accented woman spoke through the phone.

"Hi, can I please speak to Matthew Saw's doctor?" I asked.

"Matthew Gabrielle Saw?" she confirmed.

"Yes please."

"Just a second ma'am," she said and a beep sounded through the phone.

"Doctor Everance speaking, how can I help you?" an older woman spoke.

"Has Matthew Saw woken yet?" I asked immediately, not daring to raise my hopes up too high.

"No, sorry ma'am, may I ask who's speaking?"

I ignored her question, "Well, if it's not a problem, could you please leave a note, for when he does eventually wake?"

"It's not promised he will ma'am, but sure," Dr Everance replied, and I heard the shuffling of paper, "so what's it to be?"

_He will wake. He will. _

"Can you tell him," I began, thinking of the words to say, "that he always wanted to become a lawyer, go to Harvard, and that he always wanted to be happy?"

"Oh, of course!" I could hear the surprised smile through the phone. "Is it from anonymous or..."

"Just some girl," I smiled, "some girl."

* * *

_AN -_

_One more, just one more. Coming tomorrow...  
_


	34. Epilogue

_AN - _

_x.x buk wurm 123 - thank you :) here's the last chapter.  
UpIFell - sorry, and i'm still not sure about a sequel, it might take some time because i'm working on other stories right now. here's matt for you :D  
Nikki - I'm sad too, but in a way glad.. i like this ending :)  
***Ace*** - thank you so much! i'm glad you like it... sequel? maybe. i'll definitely tell you if i do write one.  
lynzee44 - haha, sorry, yes this is the last one :( thank you!  
Cathy - yes, and yes! everything's gonna be alright :) love that song! yep it fits. haha, here's matt! hope you enjoy. _

_

* * *

Epilogue_

_And I don't want to the world to see me,__  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am - Goo Goo Dolls (Iris)  
_

_(12 years later, Matt's POV)_

There was a knock on the door and I sighed, grabbing my suitcase and quickly walking to the door. I glanced at the time, 7:34am. I wasn't supposed to be having any appointments now.

I opened the door and froze.

"Hi," the girl smiled with an Australian accent, her green eyes gleaming. She had raven black hair, swinging passed her shoulder and the most familiar face. I felt a loud thud in my heart, but I shook it away. She looked about 10 years younger than me. "I'm Jamie Dolores Tyler."

"Matthew Gabrielle Saw," I gulped, holding out my hand politely. She shook it, erupting the butterflies in my stomach. This was wrong. I was married, along with a 6 year old boy.

"Yeah I know," she laughed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, which I couldn't keep my eyes off. I knew her from somewhere, but she was so young. I never interact with someone so young. Maybe it was in my past life, but I still wasn't sure.

"How?" I barely managed, looking down at her smiling lips. So kissable.

_Damn it! _She's probably barely legal.

"Are you busy now?" she asked, ignoring my question. I didn't care, because I had already forgotten my question.

"Uh, yeah sorry," I snapped out of my trance and glanced at my watch, "I have to get to work."

"Oh okay," she almost looked disappointed. I was almost about to skip work for her. Shit. What was wrong with me? I barely know this girl.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I questioned, pulling down the tie that was choking me up. I couldn't relax. Jamie Tyler, that name. So familiar. I couldn't pin it down. It bothered me. She was beautiful. That bothered me even more. There was something about her that I knew. That bothered me most.

"Maybe we could talk it over lunch?" she suggested, smiling again. I felt my heart leap. Damn it. Think of Holly. I love her. Where was she anyway?

"S-Sure," I stuttered and mentally cursed myself. I never stuttered. "iHop at 12?"

"Sounds good Matt," she grinned and bit her lip. My heart raced. Damn it. I'm losing it. "I'll see you then."

She gave me one last smile and walked gracefully down the driveway, sliding into her car and driving off. I stood there, for what seemed to be forever, before my phone rang, my partner demanding where I was. I quickly drove to work, the Jamie Dolores Tyler never leaving my mind. I couldn't understand why she had such a spell over me. She was young, maybe a uni student. I was 30, married, and completely devoted to Holly.

For the whole morning, I couldn't get Jamie off my mind. Her mesmerizing smile, I just couldn't forget. I knew I once knew her. I was sure of it. Before the car crash, perhaps?

Then it hit me. She was who I dreamt of, for months after the crash. I never knew who she was, but she had pink eyes, not green. She was the one who told me to follow my dream, but I don't remember when. It was in a forest, or woods of some type. She told me she loved me, but I didn't understand.

No one was around to tell me my past life. No one knew who I was. All I knew is that some girl called the hospital and told them that I wanted to became a lawyer, to go to Harvard, and that's exactly what I did.

When 12 was finally around the corner, I quickly rushed to iHop, not bothering to say bye to any of my colleagues. I had to see the Jamie. See what she wanted. I couldn't deny my curiosity.

Jamie was already there, sitting by the window. She looked so beautiful, my heart skipped a beat. I slipped into the seat in front of her and smiled. "Hi Jamie."

"Hey Matt," she beamed a breathtaking smile.

I mentally cursed myself for even thinking about. "Have you ordered?"

"No," she shook her head politely, "I'm not hungry, but you go ahead."

Strangely, I sort of expected that. Conveniently, a waitress came to our table. I quickly glanced at the menu when she asked me what I wanted. "Uh, the New York Cheesecake Pancakes."

_Shit_, who eats pancakes for lunch?

Jamie seemed to find something amusing and smiled, shaking her head at the waitress, telling her she wasn't hungry. I felt the embarrassment creep up my neck when she looked back at me with that smile.

"So, uh, Jamie," I began, unsure of what to say, "what'd you want to talk about?"

"Do you have a family, Matt?" Jamie questioned, casually playing with her hair.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, swallowing hard, "I'm married to Holly LeFleur. We have a little boy, Jackson. He's 6."

"That's good," she smiled genuinely, as if she was actually happy for me.

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, confused why she was asking me about my family. I was going to ask her about hers, but I couldn't find the words to speak.

"Do you remember me Matt?" she suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

My eyes widened at her, "I-I...I don't...I..."

"What do you know about me?" she changed her question, her eyes filled with concern and hope.

"I dreamt of you," I blurted out before I could stop myself, "for months after the crash, but you had pink eyes, and I promised you something..." I trailed off, looking away. I saw her move in the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at her.

"Matt," I froze at the sound of my name coming from her lips. "Matt, look at me."

I pulled my eager eyes slowly away from the floor and glanced up. Her eyes, pink. The same scarlet pink I dreamt of so many times. That smile etched into my memories.

"Do you remember me? Matt? I love you, I do," she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. It looked like she was about to cry. "I've known you since 1st grade Matt. You lived in Australia, Brighton. We were best friends Matt, with Jade, Evee, and Josh. The scars on your arms, you did them to yourself because I left. I was kidnapped. For two months. I changed, but I love you Matt."

"I-I..." I stammered, tears filling my eyes. Why was she telling me she loved me? I barely knew her for a couple of hours. How could we've been best friends? She was so much younger than me. Who was Jade, Evee, and Josh? I don't remember being Australia. Why would I cut myself for her? I knew I was depressed once before the accident, but for her? She was the girl I dreamt about for 183 nights, half a year exactly. I stood up, blinking the tears away, "I should go."

I began walking away, but she grabbed my arm, turning me towards her. I froze. How did she get to me so fast? Her lips crashed onto mine.

"_Matthew Gabrielle Saw, I think I'm falling in love with you," _the thirteen year old Jamie declared to me under the stars.

"_I think I love you too Jamie Dolores Tyler_," I had smiled back to her, kissing her again on her soft lips.

"_You're my best friend for life Matt, promise?" _a year later.

"_Of course, I promise,_" I agreed, but inside I was disappointed that I was back in the friend zone again. I knew I loved her, but she just didn't feel the same way.

"_Matt, Jade, Evee, Josh, and Jamie,"_ she cheered, holding up a glass of root beer, "_Forever and always!"_

"_Forever and always!" _we echoed, clinking our glasses together, getting high on ginger ale.

Seeing her for the first time after 2 months, kissing her again, only to be pushed away. I was jealous and angry at Valeri. He'd taken my Jamie. He'd changed Jamie, into a vampire.

"_Make me a promise,"_ Jamie'd said, whispering.

"_Anything for you," _I'd told her, pressing her forehead against mine.

"_Don't think about it, don't think about me."_ How could I not? _"Move on." _her fragile fingers traced my scars, _"Don't hurt yourself, graduate. Go to Harvard. Follow your dream. Become a lawyer."_

"_I promise_."

I'd kept my promise. I was a successful lawyer in DC. I had a family. A family I loved. A family I was committed to, and yet, I pulled Jamie in closer to me, cherishing her soft lips on mine. She pulled away hesitantly, biting her bottom lip again.

"Thank you," I murmured, sitting back down again.

She knew what I meant and smiled, "Anything for you Matt."

We talked, for hours in iHop. I skipped work for her, switching off my constantly beeping phone. She told me everything that'd I missed while I was in coma. They sent me to America when I first woke up, but I couldn't remember anything about Australia. I was in coma for exactly 7 months and 9 days, just in time for my 19th birthday. I completed senior year in America, to get my diploma and receive a scholarship into Harvard. 2 years later, I met Holly LeFleur and fell in love. I asked her to marry me a year later and then she became pregnant with Jackson. He had my brown eyes, but her black hair. I graduated from Harvard and continued on with my dream of becoming a lawyer. We had enough money to move into the richer part of the city and give Jackson proper education.

While I was in coma, Jade and Evee were turned into vampires. Apparently they both had topaz eyes, which was slightly hard to imagine. They got their revenge on Gerard and Finn. Evee was still mourning for Josh, but she knew what he did was wrong. Jade fell in love, with Leo, another vampire. Valeri and Jamie were going better than ever, traveling every few years to explore the world. She'd found out I was living in the DC, and decided to come visit.

"I'm glad you did," I smiled, taking another sip of my coffee. It was getting dark. Holly would be expecting me soon.

"Same," she replied, looking outside, but then she turned to me, "I have to go Matt, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I murmured, but it really wasn't. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay forever.

We got up, finally paying the bill. She enveloped me in a lingering hug, pecking me on the lips goodbye. I knew I wouldn't see her in a while, but that was okay.

I slept that night, dreaming of the same dream I dreamt for 183 nights, except this time, it was different. I wasn't crying when she left, I was smiling, because I knew I'd see her again.

It wasn't until I was 35, until I saw Jamie again. She only looked slightly older, but not much. I guessed she wanted to stay young forever. I would too. Valeri came along with Evee and Jade. She even brought Leo. I introduced her to Holly, Jackson, and my four year old daughter, Jamie. Holly showed no sign of jealousy, and I knew that's why I loved her. She understood.

Every five years Jamie would come and see me. Holly never questioned why Jamie never aged. We'd have conversations for hours, talking about our lives. She had her own child, just one, Gabrielle Tyler Lemming. He had the same green eyes as Jamie before she turned, even though he was a vampire. He became very close with my daughter, Jamie, as they were the same age. They grew up together, eventually falling in love in senior year. That's when Jamie found out about their secret, being vampires.

"Did you know?" she asked my 48 year old self.

"From the beginning," I answered honestly, allowing her into my arms as she let the tears fall.

"Would you be mad if I wanted to become one as well?" she whispered after a while.

"No," I smiled and ruffled her hair.

It was decided that she'd be turned after graduation, when they both head off for university. Jackson and Holly knew none of it, and I felt a little guilt every time I saw them, but Jamie made me promise not to tell her brother and mother.

Holly was diagnosed with breast cancer two years later, after turning her 50th birthday. Jamie Tyler moved to DC with Valeri to help Holly through. Jackson married a girl called Melanie, that he'd met, traveling through Europe. Holly lived to see their wedding, but three years after the diagnosis, she passed away with Jamie by her side in the hospital.

"Promise to watch over Matt," she said before she closed her eyes.

"I promise," Jamie'd promised.

I had to accept that Holly was gone forever. There were endless nights where I couldn't sleep, and Jamie stayed by my side. She put up with my hysteria and comforted me. I could never thank her enough.

When I turned 56, Jamie had a second son, whom she named Matthew Thomas Tyler, after her father and me. I retired and watched Gabrielle and Jamie's long overdue wedding. They were forever 21. I wasn't jealous, but I was happy for them. They had the rest of eternity to live. No one could ask for anything more.

"Promise me something," I say to Jamie, as I lay in the hospital bed, awaiting my passing away. I've lived a full 83 years, never regretting a step I've taken.

She hasn't changed at all, for the 77 years I've ever known her. She's been in and out of my life, but she's still here with me, by my side. She completes me. She is my other half. I know I love her, I'm not in love with her. She has Valeri, I had Holly, but I know I'll have her soon again.

"Anything for you Matt," she cries, a teardrop rolling down her cheek.

I reach up to wipe it away from my shaking finger.

"Don't forget me Jamie," I whisper, my voice barely audible. "Live your forever in peace with Val. Tell him he's a lucky guy, to spend eternity with you. Know that I'll be watching you. Don't ever be sad. Smile, you look beautiful when you do."

"I promise," she says, clutching my hand tightly. "I love you Matt. You know I always have. I love you."

"I love you too," I smile and close my eyes, hearing the last slow beats of my worn out heart.

My life was not a normal life, but neither was it an extraordinaire one like Jamie's would've been. I know, that as my soul will move on, I will always have a piece of Jamie with me. She is somewhere in me, never leaving. She will be the reason I lived. She will be the reason I learned to love. She will be the reason I found hope. And she will be the reason of my life, Jamie Dolores Tyler.

* * *

_AN - _  
_Aw, man. I made it to the end. I actually thought I never would.  
I love you guys who were with me along the whole way. This story goes out to all of you. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you all for the reviews, and even if you haven't reviewed, thank you for reading. You've been my motivation to keep going, and for all those writers out there, thank you for being my inspiration. _  
_This concludes my first story. Once again, thank you so much. Never, ever stop writing. _  
_Who knows? I might just actually start a sequel about Matt's daughter's life, Jamie no2. :) until then... _

_Signing off from 'Love Sucks' for the last time, __  
LoveMeNow  
_


	35. RepliesSequel

_Kay, I lied about the last time thing..._

_Nicolette F. - Thank you! Haha, I feel privileged! I'm really happy that you liked it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, especially that super dooper long one :)  
lynzee44 - Thanks! I'm sorry I made you cry, lol. Yep! There is a sequel! Thanks once again.  
bookfreak201 - Haha, thanks! Jamie Tyler's story may be over... but Jamie Saw's is most definitely not!  
***Ace*** - Yes, he did. Please do love it :) No, thank You! It was only my pleasure :)  
Cathy - Thank you!! Aw, don't cry :'( Thanks, and right back at you. _

_Thanks for reviewing guys, every one of you. Really means a heap to me. _

_Now... as for that sequel, the first chapter should be up by the time you read this. _

_Yes, it's in Jamie Saw's point of view. _

_I do kind of think it's stupid that I made her name Jamie... but ohh well... _

_I thought of a cunning new plot, hahaha! I hope you like, but the only clue I can give you right now, is that you're going to see quite a bit of wizardry and magic. _

_The only title that I can think of right now is A Wrong Place, A Wrong Time. I'll probably change it halfway though. _

_I know that in Matt's short summary of his life doesn't include any of Jamie2/Gabrielle's fiasco, but let's just say Matt doesn't quite know about it. _

_I'm gonna try keep Jamie human as long as possible, because if any of you realized, once the first Jamie was turned, it was kind of difficult for me to write... _

_For this one, I'll try and keep the POV's between Jamie and Gabrielle, and maybe 3rd person. _

_Anyway, go read the first chapter. It's just a prologue though. The actual first chapter will be up soon :)_

_Signing off, really for the last time, _

_LoveMeNow  
_


End file.
